Vampire Office
by TannerUzumaki
Summary: Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation consists of purely Vampire employees. The Vice-President Sauske sees fit to hire a human? What will happen to poor Naru when even his coworkers are out to get his blood? SasuNaru ItaKyuu KibaSaku--LEMONS. AKATSUKI PAIRS.
1. Meeting the Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream.**for all chapters****

'Kay so I probably should not be writing this story cause I already have like two,

but…it wouldn't leave me alone.

I even **dreamed** about it for Kami's sake.

It may be troublesome but please review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire Office-Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy. You could say he was pissed but Uchiha's don't get _pissed_. Sure, they get mad, angry, even peeved, but never downright pissed.

Today Sasuke had to accept new employees. Oh his brother just liked to make his life a living hell. 'Itachi Uchiha…I'm getting you back.' So today his job was to weed out the non-vampire employees.

That's right. Sasuke Uchiha was a Vampire. A bloodsucker. In fact everyone in his family was one. Heck everyone in this office was one.

He shivered, internally of course, thinking that if they had a human in this office building there would be rape and blood loss. Vampires could rarely control their urges especially dealing with blood. The Uchiha's prided themselves on control so Sasuke had a little more than others, but not a lot.

Sasuke just wondered why it had to be _his _job to weed out the humans. Why couldn't they give it to one of their minions like Kiba…or Gaara? Whatever, he'd just get it done and over with. And then he'd find some poor sap walking home alone in the dark, to take his frustrations out on. A small smirk curved his lips. Things were looking better already.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was bummed! Today he felt like one of the unluckiest men on earth! His dad, Iruka had gotten him an interview with one of the top corporations Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation. They got people to donate their blood and then they sold it to Hospitals for people that needed blood transfusions.

That was the problem! Naruto hated blood! Why, oh why, does Iruka have to act like the mother instead of the father? He has to have female hormones, because seriously, mother hen mode much? Anyway, Iruka was so concerned over Naruto getting a job that he didn't even ask Naruto what he wanted to do! Naruto would have _loved _to have an outdoor job. Maybe an archeologist? **(1) **That would have been cool! He knew he wasn't going to pass the interview, because he wasn't a stuck up suit thank you very much! **(2) '**Whatever, I'll just try my best an think positive.' He turned on his IPod and selected 'Dangerous and Far Away' He started bobbing his head to the music as he walked into the dreaded Uchiha Corp. building.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was in a happy mood. Her spirits lifted when she was told today Sasuke would be interviewing people for some jobs. She knew they were going to be high position too, Hinata told her. Anyway her spirits lifted even more when a blonde blue-eyed hottie walked into the door.

"Hey. I'm here for an interview for a job application."

"Oh okay if you'll just wait in the waiting room sir."

"Of course."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke, you have a visitor. He's here for the job application. And may I just say he is fine…"

Sasuke was behind his desk and in his chair with his back facing her. "Thank you Sakura. I don't care how he looks. By the way pick me up some lunch please. You can also have a lunch break now." Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry I just remembered that you are looking for a partner, he might be the one, you know? Anyway thanks I will. Tuna sub with extra tomatoes right?" Sakura asked playing with her hair.

"Yes."

"'Kay have fun bye!" Sakura departed his office.

"Oh lots!" He mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Uchiha is ready to see you now sir."

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto."

His grin made her heart speed up a little faster. "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san. I'm Sakura Hurano."

"Bye Hurano-san!" With that he bounded off to Sasuke's office.

'Well, he's a bundle of happiness, I wonder how Sasuke will cope?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

"Uh, Mr. Uchiha?"

"That's me." Sasuke swiveled around in his chair and came face to face with an angel. His breath caught in his throat. This angel had a big pair of innocent and nervous, blue eyes, a kissable pink mouth and a delicious looking exposed neck. His suit was royal blue and crisp. He looked very eatable.

'My God.' That thought was going through Naruto's mind as he laid eyes on the most handsome man he had ever seen in his twenty years. The boy looked about his age, with emotionless obsidian eyes and dark black hair. He was very pale, in contrast to Naruto's tan frame, and his voice was deliciously low. He looked like the prince of darkness.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He extended his hand. Sasuke took it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." When they shook hands they felt this weird little jolt run up their spines.

Naruto was staring intensely into Sasuke's eyes. He leaned forward a bit, draw to Sasuke's lush lips. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Sasuke was a guy, and his potential boss.

"Please take a seat." They both sat down.

"Do you like blood?"

"No, sir. I'm not really fond of it but I figure if I get a job in the office I won't have to deal with blood."

"Hn, call me Sasuke, please. So do you have Hemophobia? Are you scared of blood?"

"No, si-Sasuke. I don't fear it; I just don't particularly like it."

"I see. Do you fear sharp things, like needles…or teeth?"

"Needles…or teeth? No Sasuke I do not."

"What do you fear?"

"Uh…it's kind of embarrassing. The dark."

Then and there Sasuke knew for sure that Naruto was not a Vampire. But…he couldn't say that Naruto was fully human either.

"Alright. Do you ever get these strange urges?"

"Um…yes. Sometimes I have the urge to bite on something. It's a habit. Usually I chew gum."

"I see. Alright, that's all I needed to know." Sasuke was going to get his brother back. He decided he'd keep the angel and see if he caused any trouble. Sasuke would make sure his precious angel wouldn't be hurt of course…wait where the hell did that come from? I'm doing this purely to get back at Itachi…yeah…that's all.

"Did I get the job si-Sasuke?"

"Yes, you start tomorrow."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto stood and shook Sasuke's hand again. Yet again they felt the same jolt up their spines. Naruto laughed nervously.

"I won't let you down, Sasuke."

"Now that you work for me you can call me whatever you want, I don't care. Alright, newbie?"

Naruto hated that title. 'Donotdoanythingyou''llregret.' "Whatever, bastard." Naruto mumbled low so Sasuke couldn't hear.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke had inhuman hearing and he did hear Naruto whisper that. "Well, you sure are creative. Like I said, I don't really care what you call me, as long as you get the job done."

Naruto froze. Then when Sasuke said he didn't care Naruto was a bit relieved. "Oh, yeah Sasuke what is my job anyway?"

"You will meet with the blood donors and make sure they don't look like drugies. You will also set up meetings for the rest of the employees. Oh and to be part of this company, you are required to donate blood yourself."

Naruto turned white. Literally all of the blood drained from his face. "O-okay."

"Alright, come to my office tomorrow, so I can get someone to show you around."

"Alright, bye. Thanks again."

"Hn."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto walked out of the office again wondering why no windows were open. It's like they were Vampires or something.** (3)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sighed. The blonde was the only promising one. All of the others were human and not worth his time. Now he could take out his frustrations. He smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So what do you think?

Any suggestions?

**You like?**


	2. Newbie Nerd

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream.**

'Kay so I probably should not be writing this story cause I already have like two,

but…it wouldn't leave me alone.

I even **dreamed** about it for Kami's sake.

It may be troublesome but please review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire Office-Chapter 2

Sakura smiled at the blond who walked in. He was gorgeous. She hoped that Sasuke didn't take a liking to him, then maybe she could have him. Because whatever Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets.

"Hey Hurano-san! Good morning!" Naruto exclaimed stepping up to her desk.

"Hey, call me Sakura so I can call you Naruto."

"Okay, sure Sakura."

"You can go in and see Sasuke-kun now."

"Okay thanks Sakura-chan!"

She blushed lightly. It would be interesting to have a new hot blond in the office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Knock. Knock._

'Well it looks like he's on time.' "Come in."

Again the very beautiful man in front of him stunned Sasuke. Why did they have a no dating employees policy again? He'd have to change that.

"So Naruto I will have my minion Kiba show you around."

"More like your personal servant." Kiba muttered from the office next to Sasuke's. They were attached by a door and could hear each other. Sasuke's office was bigger of course and he never let Kiba live that down.

Sasuke would ask Kiba to do favors for him because Kiba owed him a lot. Sasuke got Kiba into this company after all. Kiba was only second to Sasuke in the company, discluding Itachi of course.

"I swear Sasuke you are such an…ass." Kiba trailed off as he opened the door to reveal Naruto. Kiba grinned. "Never mind Sasuke, you're forgiven. So what's your name cutie?" Kiba asked with a wink. He sauntered over to a beat red Naruto.

"I am not cute! I am handsome! And the name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto-kun how about we have some fun…" Kiba said with a low seductive voice.

Naruto was chewing his purple gum furiously. Good thing he actually had gum or else someone might get bitten…again. Iruka warned him to control hi urges. Oh crap he wasn't paying attention.

"…alone. Rape him on your own time." Sasuke was saying in his delicious voice.

"WHAT? DON'T I GET A SAY IN WHO RAPES ME?" Naruto shouted so that the people in the office just shook their heads and continued on. 'The newbie must have met Kiba.' They all thought.

"Moron, who gets a say in who rapes them, no one. Anyway Kiba will show you around the office. Be nice Kiba."

"What bas-I mean Sasuke why can't you show me around yourself?"

"I have work to do moron. Now leave." Sasuke made a 'shoo' gesture with his hand. Kiba grabbed Naruto hand and led him out of Sasuke's office.

Naruto noticed that this floor consisted of Kiba's, Sasuke's and Sakura's desk and the less important people had cubicles.

"So the people on this floor will be mainly the ones you need to know. You, of course, will have an office. We have 3 main offices on each floor. We have 1 sub office…got it?"

Naruto shook his head no…he was not very bright.

Kiba sighed. "Okay so, we have my office Sasuke's office and an empty office. They are split but attached, got it? The empty office, the one I was cleaning this morning is in the middle. It will be yours. You will be in a Kiba and Sasuke sandwich." Kiba grinned teasingly.

"Another lame attempt at humor, Inuzuka."

"Hn, Hyuuga, what brings your stuck up ass here?"

"I've come to see the intern. Wow he is gorgeous." Neji licked his fangs, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto, Uzumaki."

"My pleasure. So would you rather me show you around than this mutt?"

"Uhm…its okay Hyuuga-san. You are probably busy I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Oh, crash and burn!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up mutt. Catch you later Naruto-kun, oh and call me Neji."

With that Neji strutted off, and I mean strutted. He even wiggled his hips.

"Well…that was interesting." Naruto commented.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to Hyuuga. Anyway it's others you have to worry about. Watch that cute little butt of yours."

"Why would I watch my butt?" Naruto asked.

"Wow. I'm not going to corrupt a sweet innocent mind like yours Naruto. So anyway let's meet the others. Oi! Hinata! That's Neji's cousin."

"H-hey Kiba-kun."

"Hey babe. This is the intern Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata blushed at the babe comment, but said nothing. "N-nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Pleasure Hinata-chan. So that creepy guy was your cousin?"

"Oh, no. He didn't hit on you did he?"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, he did." Kiba and Naruto said simultaneously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'll talk to him."

"Uh…okay?"

"Oh man, Neji is going to have the crap beaten out of him! Awesome!"

"But, I don't want you to hurt him…" Naruto looked at Hinata with pleading eyes. He might get fired!

"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun. I wont hurt him…much." Hinata stomped away headed to Neji's cubicle. A second later a manly bellow could be heard.

"Let's continue shall we?" Kiba asked as if nothing had happened.

"Uh…okay?" Naruto was very confused and nervous. Theses people were insane. If only Naruto knew they weren't people…

"Oh everyone is having a lunch break we can go meet them in the lunch room."

They both made their way to the lunchroom.

'Well these people sure are interesting.' Naruto thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The lunchroom was filled with a bunch of people Naruto didn't know and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Of course Sasuke wasn't there and Naruto couldn't help but feel…disappointed? That's weird. Anyway there was this really loud guy with a bright green suit on that made Naruto want to gouge his eyes out. The guy was nice enough though, if a little too hyper.

There was Neji's friend Tenten. She was nice as well, and probably the only normal one. Neji was they're holding his bruised face and sending Naruto winks every now and again. Lee, the hyper guy, was going on about 'youthfulness' whatever the fuck that meant.

There were the sand siblings. They were in charge of getting the blood donors. Their personalities were perfect. They fit each other's weaknesses with their own strengths. Gaara was in charge of scaring clients into doing it. Temari would sweeten them into it. And Kankuru would blah them into it like 'it's cool man, just do it.' They made the perfect match and team.

Shino was very quiet. Hinata was very nice. Kiba was very loud. Perfect combo. Hinata and Shino collected info for Kiba.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were in charge of collecting information for Sasuke. Naruto liked them very much. Even though Ino kept hitting on him, he thought she was nice. Shikamaru was a good guy and Choji made Naruto ramen! So of course he liked Choji.

Apparently there was one more person on the seventh floor, but he was on a business trip. His name was Sai from what Naruto could gather. He also figured out that Sasuke didn't own the company but his father and brother did. Faguku and Itachi. They were interesting characters.

"Fuck." Naruto cut himself on the knife he used for cutting an apple. Everyone's head turned towards him and their eyes changed color. "What the hell? What's wrong with your eyes, everyone?" They all licked their lips.

Kiba was the closest. His eyes were now purple. "You should watch yourself Naruto-kun." He lifted Naruto wrist and put the injured finger in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and watched Naruto's face.

Naruto was freaking out. Why the hell is Kiba licking the blood of my finger. UGH! I hate blood, how can he eat it? Omg, it actually feel good what he's doing. No, Naruto, get a hold of yourself, he's a co-worker.

Naruto's face was flushed and he was looking away. Everyone was now hungry, and that blond had the most delicious smelling blood ever! They wondered how good it would taste. No fair Kiba got a taste!

"There, you should put a bandage on it and be careful when you cut yourself." Kiba stated.

"Uh…thanks. Listen I'm going to go to my office, bye." Naruto ran off.

They all stared at Kiba. He smirked. "He's human."

Collective gasps.

"THAT CAN'T BE!"

"Yeah, it's Sasuke's job to weed out the humans…why would he allow one to work here?" Sakura asked after Neji's shout.

"Maybe…just maybe…there's something more to Naruto Uzumaki then he let's on." Kiba stated with an odd gleam in his eye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'What the hell was up with they're eyes? They all changed different colors. What the hell? What are they? And why the hell did Kiba lick my finger? Whythefuckwhythefuckwhythefuck? As Naruto continued his mantra he didn't notice someone enter the room.

Whythefuckwhythefuck-"Uzumaki"

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name. "Bas-I mean Sasuke. Hey, what's up boss?"

"Oh, nothing. I was concerned when someone told me you cut yourself today, are you alright?" The part that he left out was when Sasuke smelled Naruto's blood he had to tie himself to the chair so he wouldn't jump the blond and drain him. No one ever effected Sasuke so deeply before and he wondered how the others didn't drain the blond. It must only effect him.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I do have a concern. Why did everyone's eyes change color when I cut myself?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure it wasn't the light reflection Uzumaki-san? I've never seen or heard of that before." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, must be my imagination." "Fuck, I'm going crazy…" Naruto mumbled but Sasuke heard it.

"Well…it could be your shock from seeing your blood, If I remember correctly you don't like blood."

"Yea…YEA! That must be it, thanks Sasuke-bastard…I mean…"

"It's okay moron, call me whatever you want, like I said."

"Alright, thanks bastard."

"No problem blondie, oh can you schedule a meeting for the sand siblings? You said you know how to use the program on the computer? So all you have to do is tell them it's with Orochimaru at 5:00 pm. tomorrow, kay?"

"Alright, bye bastard."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To: Sand Siblings

From: Newbie Uzumaki

So tomorrow you guys have a meeting with some creeper named Orochimaru. Umm I advise Gaara, because Sasuke told me too…:)

Naruto Newbie Uzumaki

Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Gaara

That newbie needs to be careful. He almost let my bipolar counterpart Shikaku out. Tell him to watch his damn clumsy fingers…or better yet, don't give him a damn knife! Idiot! Oh and thanks for giving me the pedophile Orochimaru. Naruto doesn't even know who he is and just by picture he's calling him a creeper! That's got to tell you something! Anyway, Satan I got to go.

Gaara Sabuku

Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sighed as he read his e-mail. Somehow he had to keep Uzumaki from sharp objects or there would be bloodshed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day wasn't very busy so Naruto found he had a lot of time on his hands. Damn he had no gum left. He sighed. He better get some and soon or he would bite his own lip off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke wasn't very busy today so right now he was waiting for his 2:00 appointment, twiddling his thumbs. Then Naruto burst in the door.

"Bastard! Do you have gum?"

"No. Why?"

"Remember my urges? Well I'll bite off my own face if I don't get some! Well not really but close enough! C'mon bastard hurry!"

Sasuke rose from his desk and stated to walk to the door. Naruto turned at the wrong moment and they collided. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto with a loud 'oomph!'

Naruto groaned. Damn Sasuke was heavy! Sasuke looked at Naruto and froze. He couldn't move. It seemed like they were there for eternity.

Naruto couldn't suppress the urge anymore, he had to! He grabbed Sasuke head, pulled it down and bit on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke gasped, but Naruto didn't want entrance, he wanted to bite the crap out of those lips. He stated sucking and nibbling, and Sasuke started moaning.

Finally Naruto broke apart and smiled at Sasuke embarrassed. "I told you I needed something to chew on."

"Yes, you did. Well I have gum in my coat pocket over there, so that incident won't have to happen again, no matter how much I liked it." Sasuke stated.

"Okay-wait, you liked it? I'm sorry I'm not into guys like that…I just…I don't know."

"Naruto…it's okay. It doesn't matter." He handed the blond a piece of gum once they were off the floor.

"Bye Sasuke, sorry."

"That's okay, see you tomorrow." 'Oh don't worry Naruto, you will like guys like that…well only me, but still.' The Uchiha smirked. It was going to be fun to turn Naruto. Oh not into a Vampire, but gay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My definitions got cut off last time so now I'll tell you!

**(1)I want to be an archeologist, so I though Naruto should too!**

**(2)A suit refers to businessmen**

**(3)I always call my sister a Vampire because she doesn't open the curtains**

**So **just to clarify I have nothing wrong with gay guys, obviously.

Oh and Sasuke and the others go to work really early and leave really late so they don't have to deal with the sun.

If you have any questions, please ask and I'll post them!

**Oh and if I made any stupid mistakes, tell meeee!**


	3. Fundraiser Fandemonium

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream.**

**Thank you **to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys squee 20 for 2 chapters!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire Office-Chapter 3

He was hungry. Really, really hungry. He thought that the hunger was going to consume his soul. He knew it was wrong, so why did he crave it? Why did he crave what he couldn't have? _But that's just it, that's why you crave it. It's off limits so it must be good…_He bit into it and red flew everywhere.

"Egh! Dude, you got ketchup on my pants! And not to mention that is _my _sandwich!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "But kibaaaaaaaaa, it looked soooooo gooood!" The blond whined.

Sasuke smirked. He was thinking the same thing…but about something totally different.

"Fine, you can have it, just don't whine like a girl. Although you are as pretty as one."

"Kiba…stop going Romeo on him." Sasuke drawled where he was sitting. They were all in the lunchroom, for once the bastard decided to join them. He was really regretting that now. The blond was giving him a headache.

"Look who's talking at least I'm not going Juliet on him, SasUKE."

"Whooo…buuuurrrrrnnnn…" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, do you like your job?" Sasuke asked with a twitch in his eye.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama!" Naruto bowed.

"Moron, I'm just kidding. Anyway we better get back to work. Naruto do you have any gum left?"

Naruto blushed remembering the incident involving him almost biting his boss's lips off. "No, Sasuke, I don't. Just in my mouth."

"Hey, I'll check you guys later." Kiba left, probably to go flirt with Hinata.

"I guess I'll just have to get it." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Wha-get what?" But it was too late. Sasuke lips were in his vision one second and then they were crushed against his own in another.

Naruto's eyes widened comically and he started to make 'mhgh!' noises. He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to push him away but already he was sinking into the kiss. Instead of pushing him away, he pulled him closer.

Naruto bit Sasuke's lip and Sasuke opened his mouth. "Mhmmm." He let Naruto enjoy being dominant in the kiss for about .2 milliseconds. Hey at least that was something right? Then he took charge of the kiss. He started making swirls on Naruto's tongue and then explored the hot cavern.

Naruto almost lost his eyesight when Sasuke took control of the kiss. When he was dominant he felt in control, hyper and horney but when Sasuke was in control he felt dominated, drained and horney. He found that he quite liked being dominated because then it didn't feel like he messed up. Hey this was his first kiss okay? What the hell, does Sasuke have fangs or just really long teeth?

Sure, he was sexy, beautiful and nice, but he wanted to save himself. Is that so wrong? Well, now he just got the best first kiss of his life! All of those practices with the pillows really helped! (AN- Don't ask! Random idea!)

Sasuke broke free for air and smirked. "So you can kiss good."

"Bastard you stole my first kiss!" After realizing what he said Naruto quickly covered his mouth with both his hands.

"That was your first kiss…damn Naruto you _are _a good kisser!" Sasuke was amazed. His first kiss was…let's not go back to that…

"Uh…whatever bastard! Now that you took me virgin lips away from me how about you buy me some gum? My favorite too, the expensive purple kind!"

"There's expensive gum?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Of course! Anyway why the hell do you have fangs?"

"Uh…my dentist did them. I like fangs okay?" Sasuke said hesitantly. Thank god Naruto is an idiot.

"Whatever bastard. Oh we have a meeting today by that way."

"What? Moron, why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot? C'mon get the stick out of your ass and come to the boardroom." With that Naruto departed.

'Great, another meeting. Why can't they just have phone conversations, it's much easier.' Sasuke thought as he made his way over to the damned boardroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We need money for our annual trip to Mexico. We didn't raise as much money as last year and we have a newbie." Neji was saying.

"DUDE! You guys go to Mexico? SWEET!" Naruto was beyond ecstatic.

"Naruto lower the volume about 50 notches! Yes, we do go to Mexico and it is awesome! The company raises money for the employees and we go every year! I can't wait to see you in your swimsuit." Kiba winked at Naruto.

Naruto and everyone else in the room were beat red. Naruto because that was him Kiba was talking about and the other because, well, they wanted to see Naruto in his swimsuit too!

"Heh, hem. Thanks Kiba. Anyway, Neji do you have any ideas on how we could raise the profit of out company?"

"We could sell cookies!" Naruto shouted. Everyone stared at him and he sat back down.

"As great as that sounds, moron, we aren't Girl Guides. Neji?"

"Okay…this may sound weird but…a blood donor carwash." Everyone stared. Neji sighed, yeah it was weird.

"Okay…so the people that donate blood will get their car washed and therefore we will get more donors. More donors equals more blood more blood equals well…more profit."

"Alright…that might work. It won't hurt to try. Who gets what job?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara, Temari and Kankuru will be in charge of getting the donors to the parking lot. Sakura, Hinata and Lee should give the donors the coupons once they have donated their blood to Tsunade…"

"Wait. Who's Tsunade?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh, well…Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya are the medics that remove the blood from the donors. Tsunade is the boss. She's smokin' hot, but older than she looks." Kiba explained.

"Moron, don't interrupt. Neji, continue…" Sasuke said with a slight eye twitch.

"Okay…Sasuke me and you will monitor. Naruto and Kiba wash the cars. And the rest dry them off."

"Wait. Hold on why me and the mutt?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well, you and Kiba are friends…okay let me put this another way. Naruto, you're hot." The blond blushed. "Kiba is hot as well. He hits on you and that might lead to yaoi action. Everyone around here loves gay people. Kiba is also the only one willing to show his affections in public, that answer your question?"

The blond was as red as a tomato. "Bu-bu-but! I don't like guys! And he damn well better not show 'affections' in public!"

Kiba growled lowly and seductively. "You know I can change your sexual preference…"

"That's enough. Kiba stop being such a dog. Naruto you will do this and you will wear the skimpiest bathing suit you own, that's an order. This meeting is concluded we will hold the carwash tomorrow. That a problem Sabuku?"

"None at all Uchiha."

"Good. Goodnight."

"Wait, bastard you owe me gum!"

"I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Gaara how are you supposed to bring that many people to this car wash thingy? Its tomorrow!" Naruto cried.

Truthfully Gaara just wanted to see the blonde in a swimsuit. "I'll manage Uzumaki. See you tomorrow."

"Well guys, I'm heading out too! See ya tomorrow!" The blonde shouted as he made his way out of the office.

"Well that was interesting…" Kiba said to himself. The others heard though and silently agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Skimpy…skimpy…skimpy. The only thing skimpy Naruto owned was his regular orange bathing suit shorts. 'I don't think that's what they meant by skimpy.' He thought. "Oh well, they'll just have to deal with it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey…why are you all wearing coats? And why is Kiba in the garage?" Naruto asked.

"Well…were all cold and Kiba has a sun allergy. But you get to stay in the sun." Sasuke answered on the fly.

"Oh…I hope he's going to be okay!" Naruto had a worried look on his face.

'Hn, softie.' "He'll be fine."

"Alright blondie go get changed, we have our first customer!" Neji shouted as he walked towards them.

"Oi, Naruto. Wear this." Sasuke handed him a bag.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm going to kill that bastard! Why did he have to give me a Speedo? Well at least it's orange. God, I hate my life."

Naruto walked out of the change room with his coat on and his clothes in his hands.

"You're an evil sadistic bastard, you know that?" Naruto asked when he reached Neji and Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and Neji had a questioning look on his face. "Sasuke gave me a Speedo to wear."

"Sasuke, did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Not enough Hyuuga, not enough."

"URG! You're both bastards I hope you're happy! Naruto shouted. By now everyone of their colleagues was huddled around them. Naruto ripped off his jacket.

_Stares. Stares. Nosebleeds. Many people passed out on the floor._ The only ones that didn't pass out were Sasuke, Kiba and Neji. They did have nosebleeds though.

Naruto had on the Speedo and it fit him perfectly. Nothing was sticking out and there was no hair just beautiful tan legs and a nice…bump.

_Thud. _Well it looks like Kiba passed out. "Perverts!" Naruto yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They decided for everyone's sake that Naruto would just wear his regular swim shorts…although…there were still nosebleeds. How could you not get one staring at that chiseled, but not too buff tan body? If you don't then I must suggest that you are a lesbian. (AN-Nothing wrong with that)

Just now their number one blood donor, Orochimaru pulled in. 'Oh god I have to hide the blond.' Kiba thought as he sprinted towards Naruto. Luckily Naruto was in the Garage or Kiba would have been burnt to a crisp. Kiba pounced and he and Naruto flew into a car. Kiba locked the door.

"Duck!"

"Why? Kiba what the hell-?"

"Naruto duck dammit, Orochimaru is here!"

No more questions were asked. Naruto had seen a picture of the creeper once before and he really did not want to meet him.

Luckily Sasuke saw them duck into the car so he tried to lead Orochimaru away from it. Kabuto, Orochimaru's medic whispered something in Orochimaru's ear. Orochimaru had a sick smile on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?"

"Just great are you here to get you're car washed?"

"Why yes but I would like to look at the wash job on that car first." He pointed to the one Kiba and Naruto were hiding in.

"Well…I can show you this one…" Sasuke tried to get Orochimaru away from there but he was hell bound to go their so Sasuke let him. 'I know some Karate if he touches my blond I swear I'll…'

"Well, well…what do we have here a pretty blonde I see…" Orochimaru cooed.

'Oh crap!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just wanted to bring to you the review from an anonymous person:

Doesn't sound like 'a fic unlike any other'  
and those spelling errors are so kick-butt!

Yeah this kinda is very unoriginal and just poorly written, if your dedicated to writing a story just figure it out first and take some time to re-read it and correct it. Totally uninteresting too, its a story line i've seen a million times! You just give me more inspiration to write a parady,  
damn

**Umm…? Is kick butt a good or bad thing cause I was under the impression that it was good…anyway. There's nothing wrong with a little constructive criticism, but at least have the balls to sign your name or don't write the review in the first place 'Kay thanks!**

**Let me know if you think my story is poorly written and unoriginal! :)**

**Oh and Say hello to Itachi Uchiha in the next Chapter!!**

**Ja, ne!**


	4. Feral Fangs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream. I also don't own Kiss:P**

**Thank you **to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys squee 46 for 3 chapters!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire Office-Chapter 4!**

"Kiba, hide me! Orochimaru the pedophile is going to rape meeee!" Naruto squealed.

"Dammit, Naruto. If you stop squealing like a damn girl maybe he won't see you!" Kiba whispered harshly. Even though he adored the blond, he was quite a handful.

"What the hell? What's a blond wig doing in the back seat of this guy's car? And why does he need a blanket, it's the summer?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well Naruto, this guy is one sick fuck, but…it might have just solved our problems." Kiba smirked. 'Oh I am good.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, well…what do we have here a pretty blond I see…" Orochimaru cooed.

The blond smiled back. "Hi I'm Kiba!"

"Kiba…Kiba? You're not the new employee; I've seen you before. Why the hell do you have a wig on? Oh…kukukuku…kinky I see…" Orochimaru licked his lips with his Gene Simmons style tongue. (AN-You know, the guy from Kiss?)

Kiba visibly paled. "Uh…no. I-it's f-f-for the f-f-fund raiser. PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

Sasuke was still shocked at Naruto not being the blond Orochimaru was talking about. He smirked when he saw Kiba in the blond wig and when Kiba yelled 'Please don't rape me!' he almost laughed. But only almost, Uchiha's don't laugh. He wondered where Naruto was. That's when he noticed the lump underneath the blanket and concluded that Naruto was hiding there. 'Smart, for an idiot.' Sasuke smirked.

"Why little boy what would give you that idea? I merely wanted to talk…" When Orochimaru thought no one else was looking he made the 'call me' sign to Kiba. Kiba whimpered.

"Alright Kabuto, we're off. We just wanted to check on our investment." Orochimaru said.

"Investment?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Didn't your brother tell you? Oh shame on you Itachi." Orochimaru tutted as if said person could hear him. "Anyway…I bought some shares of the company. Itachi said he'd come see me today, but he didn't know what time. Unfortunately I have an urgent appointment, so could you send my regards Sasuke?"

"Itachi…is coming here…today?" Sasuke was in panic mode. Nothing was ready!

"Yes…" Kabuto drawled.

"Oh, umm yeah, I'll send my regards, bye Orochimaru." Sasuke's brain was working overtime. Kiba and Sasuke watched Orochimaru and Kabuto speed off.

"UGH! I thought I was going to die under that blanket! Why does it smell like crotch?" Naruto huffed.

"Poor, innocent minds. I feel sorry for you that we picked the sick fuck's car." Kiba shook his head.

Neji walked over to them. "What are you guys doing in my car?" He asked innocently enough.

"EWWW! NEJIIIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto whined. Kiba and him jumped out of the car and weren't making eye contact with Neji.

"Hyuuga I knew you were a sick fuck." Sasuke stated.

"What was that Uchiha?" Neji asked a vein sticking out on his forehead.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Itachi is fucking coming today and you didn't tell me!" Sasuke half shouted.

"How was I supposed to know when Itachi comes, your sick Sasuke!" Neji half shouted back.

"Hyuuga, you idiot, get your mind out of the gutter. What I meant was that he was coming HERE today!" Sasuke said calmly. Uchiha's don't shout.

"OH SHIT! I FUCKING FORGOT!" Neji shouted. Apparently Hyuuga's shout.

"You know I should fire your ass, but I need you to organize the people. He'll do an inspection. Kiba and Naruto get clothes on and let's go inside I'm fucking hot!" Sasuke said.

"You know Sasuke if you'd take off that jacket you wouldn't be hot." Naruto stated.

"Naruto…shut up. Alright, let's move people."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

10 minutes later in the office…

"So, everyone ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke." They all replied in unison.

"So, what's this Itachi guy like?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Um…he's interesting…" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"He's hot!" Sakura screamed.

"He's arrogant." Neji stated.

"And you're not, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What did you say about me Uchiha?"

"HIS CAR IS HERE!" Tenten shouted.

"Quick everyone, look like you're doing something!" Sasuke half shouted.

Neji started to pick at his nails. Naruto looked confused and chomped on his gum hard. He then retreated to his office. Tenten read over some paper work. Sakura started talking to Ino Shikamaru and Chouji, the sand siblings stood there and Sasuke was nervously adjusting his tie. He also went into his office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was having a bad day. First his dad tells him he needs to do the daily check up on the office in New York and that he needed to see Orochimaru. Itachi shivered internally. God he _hated _Orochimaru. Whatever, he'd pay his little brother a visit, see how things were going and check out the new employee. If Itachi was lucky it would be a really hot chick, but he doubted that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello Itachi-san, how are you today?" Sakura asked as sweet as she could muster. She knew that Itachi was different from his brother. Where Itachi would flirt, Sasuke would grunt, with girls anyway. She was actually pretty sure Itachi swung both ways…whatever.

"Hello Sakura-chan. I am great. Where is my little brother?" Itachi asked pleasantly.

"Oh, he's in his office. Let me get him." Sakura replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's here."

"Bring him in."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You can go ahead Itachi-san." Sakura smiled.

Itachi smiled back. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello, little brother."

"Hello, Itachi."

"How's the business."

"Very good. We've hired a new employee and have brought in more profit thanks to him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Can I meet this new employee?" Itachi asked with a smirk of his own. 'So it's a guy eh? Interesting.'

'Crap.' "Of course." Sasuke replied politely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was chomping on his gum and pacing in his office. What should he do? Why was this Itachi guy so important? Where the hell is Sasuke? What am I going to eat for dinner tonight? Maybe I should ask Sakura-chan, she seems like she can cook…'

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted when his door was slowly opened. In walked two figures that looked somewhat alike. Naruto knew that the one was Sasuke and he figured this other guy was Itachi. The man was handsome if Naruto had to admit that, he wouldn't though. He felt his face flame as he saw the man look at him with a weird gleam in his eyes.

Itachi smirked. 'So this is the new employee.' He saw Naruto blush. 'Yummy!'

"Itachi this is the new employee, Naruto. He's in charge of setting up meetings and keeping clients." Sasuke looked hesitant.

"Well, hello there Naruto-kun. I've heard that you have been doing a very good job with keeping our clients and also you have brought in some new ones. I can see why." Itachi licked his lips.

"Uh…thank you sir. I am proud to be a part of this company." Naruto started to chew on his gum hard again. He was nervous. What was up with the weird looks he was getting from Itachi? He recognized that look somewhere…

"Well…it's time for the inspection." Itachi stated.

Sasuke froze. 'CRAP ON A STICK! Naruto will find out that we are Vampires! OMG! Itachi doesn't know that Naruto isn't a Vampire either. OMG! What to do? I got it! I'll blindfold Naruto and just say it's part of the inspection! Brilliant plan Sasuke!'

"Naruto since you are the new employee you will be required to wear a blindfold." Sasuke said trying to _not _sound suspicious.

Itachi gave him a weird look but said nothing. Sasuke pulled out the blindfold and tried not to think dirty thoughts.

When the blindfold was on Naruto Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but drool. Naruto looked like the perfect Uke already, this just added to the effect. Sasuke was tempted to say that Naruto had to wear handcuffs too but he restrained himself.

"What's going on Sasuke, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked nervously. He could feel eyes on him and was starting to feel hot…but…no! That was wrong they are both guys…he wasn't gay, right? Naruto Uzumaki was as straight as a stick! But…sometimes sticks can be crooked…

"..ruto…are you all right?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you just call me 'Ruto?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No…Naruto are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep I'm fine. Do you have any gum…I don't have any left." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, here." Sasuke handed him grape gum.

Naruto smiled even though he couldn't see. "You remembered my favorite kind!"

"Che, whatever. Are we going to do this inspection or what?" Sasuke asked with a slight blush on his face.

Itachi raised a brow. Apparently he had some competition. No matter he would win over the blond anyway. He was the superior Uchiha.

They both led the blond put of his office into the hallway in the front. There all of the employees were lined up and had some questioning faces at why Naruto had a blindfold. Sasuke glare silenced any questions.

Sasuke helped Naruto into the line and then stood with Itachi.

"So, today is the annual check up and the fangs come out." Everyone did what he said, save for Naruto, who thought he was joking and so he snickered.

Itachi started at the beginning of the line with Sakura. He ran his fingertips against her fangs, and found them nicely sharp. He then smelt her and didn't notice any sign or smell of blood. "Good job Sakura-chan, you pass." Itachi said.

She breathed a sign of relief. Itachi performed this check-up on everyone. Everyone passed, they were all relieved. Finally Itachi came upon Naruto and Sasuke tensed. Everyone was nervous that they're blond wouldn't pass. They held their breath.

Naruto was kind of confused as to why the room went silent. "Okay Naruto-kun. Time for your check up!" Itachi stated smirking.

Naruto gulped, what were they going to do to him?

Sasuke's brain was thinking overtime. If Itachi found out Naruto wasn't a Vampire, he would surely freak out. Oh, he wouldn't freak out on Naruto…no, he would freak on Sasuke! 'OH GOD!'

'Crap! I swallowed my gum when I gulped! Oh god!' Naruto was worried now…

Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and Naruto jerked back because he couldn't see. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'm just going to check your teeth." Itachi stated calmly.

"O-okay." 'CRAP!' Naruto thought.

Itachi ran his finger against Naruto teeth and was shocked to finds he didn't have fangs. 'What the-" he was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto started to nibble on Itachi pointer finger. He started sucking and gnawing on it. Itachi didn't mind, it felt damn good! But he didn't have fangs! Wait…what the hell?

Itachi noticed Naruto's fangs were growing in. They pierced his flesh, but it didn't hurt like a Vampire bite to the hand should. The only Vampire bite that feels good is when they bite you on the neck…

'There are other creatures of the night though…no he couldn't be…Sasuke what the hell have you gotten yourself into?' Itachi thought slightly aroused.

He pulled his finger out of Naruto's mouth. He smelt him. Wow he smelt good! Naruto was giving off an extreme amount of hormones… 'That means…I was right! Well, we'll have to see tonight. I'll stay here for the night.'

Naruto was extremely embarrassed. Even though he had a blindfold on he could tell everyone was staring at him. Damn why did have to swallow his gum? He got that sudden biting urge. This time was different though, he felt a sharp pain in his gums; they felt like they were on fire. When Itachi pulled out his finger they felt a little better though.

Sasuke was livid. 'Why the hell did he suck Itachi's finger? Dammit!'

Everyone was relieved when Itachi said, "You pass Naruto-kun."

"T-thanks Itachi-san." Naruto said nervously with a blush on his cheeks.

Everyone wanted to eat him on the spot but controlled their urges. "No problem. Sasuke, I'm staying late tonight." Itachi said.

"Alright. Everyone, back to work."

"Alright Sasuke!" They all replied in unison.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and untied his blindfold. For a split second he thought Naruto's eyes were crimson instead of cerulean. But then he blinked and they were back to normal. Must be his eyes playing tricks on him.

"You get back to work to Naruto, moron."

"Alright, Sasuke bastard." Naruto left to his office.

"So little brother…you have some explaining to do… Let's call it brother bonding time." Itachi said with a smirk.

'Fuck!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So, what do you think?**

**Oh, **what is **Itachi **going to do?

**What's **up with **Naruto?**

**Teehee! Review kits!**

(Beta) Hime Chan: OMGAWD I loved this to hell... Though I would like to say people please review I wanna know what happens next Uhh the suspense damn it!!


	5. Raunchy Rape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream.**

**Thank you **to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys squee Also for my favs!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by HimeChanInWonderland**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**(NEW!) You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Which couple **do **you **want more **romance** or **embarrassing moments **from?

NejiNaru

KibaNaru

ItaNaru

SasuNaru (even though it will be them eventually)

**Review and let me know!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire Office-Chapter 5!**

"Alright little brother, let's step into your office." Itachi smirked. Oh how he loved to interrogate his little brother. His smirk dropped. But this time was different. This was serious.

Sasuke was damn nervous. 'Why did Naruto have to react like that? Couldn't he have just kept his mouth to himself? Eugh. I guess it's my fault anyway for hiring him. Whatever. Another screw up Sasuke, one day you know you will get fired.'

Itachi kicked the door shut and sat down in Sasuke's intimidating chair, leaving Sasuke the clients' chair across the desk. The office was pretty big and designed to make the client feel pressured. Well right now, Sasuke was the client, and damned if he didn't feel pressured…

"What is he…Naruto I mean…" Itachi looked unsure now.

"When I hired him I suspected he wasn't human but…"

"But?"

"I-I don't know what he is…" Both brothers looked at each other. They had to find out immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face he didn't feel.

"Sure. Just go on in." Sakura said politely.

"Thanks." Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets to Sasuke office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Naruto sat down. His world looked shattered. "What am I? You know what, ignore that question! I have a better one! What are _you_? All of you! I'm so confused. I know I'm not imagining this. I-I saw fangs and…Kiba's eyes changed color when he licked my blood! S-sasuke please tell me I'm not crazy!" Naruto looked desperate.

Sasuke sighed. "No, you're not crazy. I should have told you this when you arrived here. I didn't want to scare you. I _would_ have if I told you the day I hired you."

"Tell me now." Naruto said so quietly that Sasuke had to strain to hear it.

"Naruto, I'm a Vampire. In fact everyone in this office is a Vampire. You're the only…er…human here." Sasuke said with a totally serious face.

It took him a while but what Sasuke predicted happened. Naruto laughed. He laughed, he cried, he rolled. "No seriously what is it?" Naruto said now regaining his composer.

"I was being serious. Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure. Ha, why not. HAHA! Why don't you make a nice bite mark on my neck? Right here…" Naruto pointed to his neck, away from the sensitive spot.

"If you insist." Sasuke eyes flashed red. His fangs elongated. He licked his lips seductively.

"Wh…who…when…how?" Naruto stammered. When Sasuke licked his lips like that Naruto got shivers all over his spine.

Naruto stood up. Sasuke stood up. Sasuke took two long strides over to Naruto and grabbed his chin. Naruto stood shell-shocked.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head and started to lick his most sensitive spot.

"Uhh…no…bastard…mmm…s-stop! What…stop!" It was getting hard to think with Sasuke licking him like that. It wasn't that he liked it, it was just…distracting…

How could Sasuke resist? Naruto just tasted so…mmm…salty. No, sugary, sweet, no sour…well he couldn't put his finger on it but Naruto's skin tasted excellent. Sasuke wondered what his _blood _would taste like.

Sasuke reminded himself that this was his employee, but he needed to learn his lesson after all…

After Sasuke was done swirling his tongue around the blond's neck he gently and slowly bit into Naruto flesh. Sasuke knew this could be very pleasurable for humans and other creatures of the night and he was looking forward to Naruto's reaction.

When Naruto felt the fangs on his neck he froze. This wasn't supposed to happen in real life…only in the movies or in stories…he braced for pain. None came. Actually an extreme amount of pleasure coursed up his spine. More pleasurable then jacking-off that's for damn sure. Naruto had never had sex yet. This would be the equivalent to sex.

"Ughnn! Mmm…Sas…uke…pant…s-stop…mmm!" Sasuke wasn't disappointed with Naruto's reaction. In fact he noticed that Naruto had a little friend that needed to be taken care of. He backed Naruto into the wall.

Sasuke started to rub his knee on Naruto's groin while still sucking his blood. "Mmhh…ahh…bastard…ugh." Sasuke increased his thrusts and rubs. Naruto's hips started bucking instinctively.

Naruto was beyond thought. He could just feel intense pleasure and wanted more! Oh he wanted more! But it was so wrong!

Sasuke was hypnotized by the moans Naruto was giving him. It was too bad that the blond wouldn't remember any of this. One of the upsides was an unwilling victim wouldn't remember, but sometimes you wanted a willing victim too. After you take the victim's blood you form a little bond with that person, but they don't know it. Only the Vampires know and they have to suffer in silence.

"Sasuke…s-stop…I-I'm going to…to…" Naruto exploded in his pants. It was the best orgasm he had had ever in his life!

"Wow, Naruto, you're still hard. Amazing. We could go for hours." Sasuke said with a smirk once he had finished sucking Naruto's blood.

Naruto finally regained his composer and glared hard at Sasuke. "What the hell was that for bastard? I didn't mean for you to actually do it! God! I'm going crazy I know it! And you jacked me off! This is all a dream! Wait…that's it! I'm in a coma back at home and-"

"Naruto…this isn't a dream. This is real. And I think you don't want it to be a dream. By the looks of your still hard friend there you very much enjoyed the pleasure I gave you. That doesn't matter though." Sasuke said before Naruto could protest. "I won't be doing that again. You are my employee and I am your employer, we have to respect those rules. Forget this ever happened and we'll call it a day." Sasuke said.

"But…I need other pants…" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah…okay, I'll lend you some." Sasuke handed him pants.

"Alright, but your still a bas…" Naruto fainted from loss of blood.

Sasuke caught him in mid air and cursed. Now he'd have to go get Tsunade. 'I hope she knows how to deal with humans…' Sasuke thought tiredly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So little brother, what did you find?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing that I didn't know before. At least now Naruto knows about the other Vampires…" 'And he knows that guy's can get horny for each other' Sasuke mentally added.

"That's very true. I might just have to show him the ways of the Vampire. Maybe I can turn him?" Itachi asked no one in particular.

Sasuke gaped in a very un-Sasuke like way. He gaped for about two minutes before he felt someone wipe his drool.

"Is that a problem for you little brother?" He asked while wiping Sasuke's drool on his sleeve.

"But…you want Naruto for a mate…for _life_?" Sasuke asked confused and wary of his brother's intentions.

"He is a very fine human, like an angel, and it would be fun to turn him into the devil, eh?" Itachi smirked. "But from what I know he might already be in the same category as the devil. If my theory is correct, we will find out what he is tonight." Itachi concluded.

"Why tonight?"

"Because dear little brother…tonight is the full moon…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke in a black room. It had weird etching son the walls and a lot of red silk covering tables and jars. He wondered where he was.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade."

"Wow, you're beautiful! How old are you?"

"I'm called Tsunade. I am a thousand years old. Thank you for the compliment, but you're a little young for me. Maybe my assistant Shizune could have you? She's only five hundred." Tsunade smiled to reveal canines that sparkled beautifully and reflected in her warm brown eyes.

"Wow, old lady your eyes look depth less." Naruto was awed by this woman's presence. She had a warm aura around her, not as commanding as Itachi and not as cold and bastard-ish as Sasuke's.

"I'll skip over that little comment brat. They are depth less because I'm dead. Well I'm the un-dead, you get it?"

"No…"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I did blood-work and you seem fine. Sasuke just sucked you a bit dry is all. Understandable, your blood is delicious." She licked her fangs. "You can go now."

"Uh…thanks." Naruto looked down at his hands. He felt his eyes tear up and hated himself for it.

"Hey, what's wrong brat?" Tsunade sat beside him and tilted his chin so his blue eyes sparkled at her.

He blinked. "I-I'm so confused. I don't know what to do! I don't know if the minute I walk out of here someone is going to suck away my blood! I don't know if I have to watch my fucking virginity around that bastard Sasuke! I know something weird happened to me when Itachi stuck his fingers in my mouth but I don't know what! UGH! It's so damn confusing and it's giving me a headache."

Tsunade blinked then smiled. "Well, no one knows that you are human except Itachi and Sasuke and me, so you should be okay. Just act like you were before. Um…Sasuke is very protective also…just watch yourself. As for the Sasuke issue, I'll tell him to control himself. If that's not what you want then don't worry, 'kay?" Tsunade smiled and showed her fangs again.

"Of course I don't want that! I'm a GUY too! Thank you old lady…you really helped me. Heh…you're kind of like my mom, well I don't have one so you can be!" Naruto also smiled to show off his nice pearly whites.

"Sure, brat. Oh and about you…just be you. If you find out that you aren't human or something…your still you, don't forget that. I'll always accept you no matter what. Jeez you're talking to a Vampire…haha."

"Thanks old lady…"

"No problem…oh and Jiraiya you can come out now. I knew you were there." Tsunade said looking in a particular direction she then threw a random needle in that direction and Jiraiya popped out.

"Hehe…hi Tsunade. Who's the brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"You were spying on me again weren't you?" Tsunade asked instead of answering the question.

"And I'm not a brat you perverted hermit!" Naruto yelled.

"Who are you calling a perverted hermit brat?"

"I'm calling you one. A pervert is a person who spies on people and you were spying on a lady! And you look like a toad!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled. She had a vein throbbing on her temple and Naruto decided to shut up. (Wise choice)

"What brings you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked calmer now.

"Oh I needed the stats on that one patient. The Jane Doe." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded her head and started searching files.

"Jane Doe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You name a patient that, if you don't know their name. We found her on the side of the road, dead. She had severe blood loss. We suspect by Vampire. The only problem is Vamps are not allowed to kill." Tsunade answered when she found the file.

"So they are like _rules_?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. And that's one of them. We need to get to the bottom of this and fast. Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation will be held responsible. They think we did it because we found her." Jiraiya answered with a nod to Tsunade.

"Yes. And that's top-secret brat. Don't tell anyone outside of the company got it? Oh and watch yourself." Tsunade said seriously.

"I know. I'll see you guys later. Thanks a lot old lady, bye."

When Naruto left Jiraiya commented. "He's a good kid. I'll watch him when you can't. There is something mysterious about his aura though. It's like…orange…" Jiraiya said.

"And normally humans aura's are blue…Vamps are black and red…his is orange…very strange. What would we do without your special abilities Jiraiya?" Tsunade commented.

"I think you'd get along just fine with your in-humanly strong strength lady." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Wanna try it, pervert?" Tsunade smirked as he paled. "That's what I thought."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So are you going to tell me what you think he is Itachi?" Sasuke asked impatiently as he looked at the silver stake he had in his hand.

"Well dear brother…no. I won't. Just be ready and don't hurt him. He might not be himself, okay?"

"Alright…" Sasuke said hesitantly. "Did I just hear a _howl_?"

"It's begun." Itachi said grimly. He pulled out his silver stake. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Gomen, another **cliffhanger!

Oh my, what could he **be**? Lol

I'm **sure **you have at **least guessed **by now, ne?

Let me know what you thought!

**Don't forget to vote!**

Beta Chan: TT right i'm angry, she left it at a cliffy TT I am going to cry! Seriously!! Waaa!!


	6. Tormenting Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream.**

**Thank you **to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys squee Also for my favs!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by HimeChanInWonderland**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright so…smirks evilly I **have thought **of **embarrassing **moments for

KibaNaru, NejiNaru

and I will put more ItaNaru and SasuNaru in :P

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**From last time…**

"So are you going to tell me what you think he is Itachi?" Sasuke asked impatiently as he looked at the silver stake he had in his hand.

"Well dear brother…no. I won't. Just be ready and don't hurt him. He might not be himself, okay?"

"Alright…" Sasuke said hesitantly. "Did I just hear a _howl_?"

"It's begun." Itachi said grimly. He pulled out his silver stake. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are we going?" Sasuke semi shouted as they ran through the cubicles. It was actually quite hilarious to see both owners of the company running through the halls with silver stakes. Someone actually took a picture as proof.

"To Naruto's office obviously." Itachi answered annoyed. Honestly sometimes his brother could be so stupid.

They stopped short of the door when they noticed it was open. Someone else was in there; they could sense it. They both slowly approached the door. Sasuke jumped in and tackled the nearest thing.

"What the hell?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Time skip-5 minutes after the tackle)

Kiba was holding his jaw as it ached terribly. "Damn Uchiha, go a little easier next time."

"Leave it to Itachi to get the date mixed up. Today is not the full moon you idiot! It's tomorrow freakin' night. Moron." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay, so I made a mistake…big deal…Kiba, why were you in Naruto's office? And Naruto, why do your have your shirt off?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

The oblivious blond didn't know what Sasuke was talking about so he didn't say anything. He blushed. "Well…you see…I spilled some yogurt on my shirt and wanted to change it…"

"And Damn I walked in on the right time! He is so hot!" Kiba hollered.

"Keep the drool to yourself Kiba, and then?"

The blond glared at Kiba. "He walked in at the _wrong _time. I was changing and he howled, like a dog. Then you crazy people came in and attacked us… honestly, I don't know what your problem is…" Naruto finished confused.

"Well…that clears up a lot. And let's say that I'm never listening to Itachi again. I'm going back to my office." Sasuke said his tone bored.

"Wait! Why do you have stakes?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh…um…to…uh…chisel out the um…paint! Yep! That's what they are for…Sasuke you can chisel out the paint now…you don't need my help. Bye!" Itachi sped off quicker than the speed of light.

"Sasuke why don't you just paint over the paint with another color if you don't like it?" The oblivious blond asked.

"Good idea Naruto… I'll do that another time. Bye." Sasuke walked off more pissed of and agitated then when he walked…er, tackled in.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked Kiba when they were alone.

"Don't know…" Kiba smirked. "I do know that you must really want me to take advantage of you by standing there with your shirt off though…"

"EHH? PERVERT!" Naruto literally kicked Kiba out of his office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was enjoying her day and was just about to pack up to go home when she saw Itachi and Sasuke run…er, tackle into Naruto's office. She was curious so decided to wait. It would be rude to interrupt though…

She saw Itachi book it out and then Sasuke casually walked out after. Now she was really curious.

"EHH? PERVERT!" Eh? Was that Naruto?

Kiba flew out of Naruto's office and she saw Naruto's leg sticking out of the door. He angrily stomped off.

Kiba groaned.

'Just what had gone on in there?' Sakura wondered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn perverts and their damn sick minds…" Naruto mumbled as he walked home. His house was not very far from the office, hence why Iruka made him get the job in the first place.

Naruto wondered how Iruka was doing. He hadn't been able to get to see Iruka forever it seemed like. He would fall asleep in his office and wake there in the early morning. He just sometimes got to call him. God, he missed home…He abruptly stopped and a big grin appeared on his face. He hoped he would catch Iruka in the act with Kakashi.

Kakashi was Iruka's long time lover, although Iruka would never admit that to Naruto. Naruto was curious to see his reaction if he caught them…it would be interesting.

Naruto used his key and stepped into the house. "Hello? Anybody? It's Naruto…" Naruto listened. No response…he was getting worried. That was when he heard the squeak of the floorboards upstairs…

'Oh Kami, Iruka!' Naruto ran up as fast as lightning and shot open the bedroom door…and instantly wished he hadn't…

"Kakashi…Iruka…hello…" Said an embarrassed blond. He at least caught them in the act but regretted his one-track mind thinking.

Let's just say…Iruka is not seme.

"Uh…Naruto! Kakashi get off me! Naruto get out of the room!"

The blushing blond quickly complied once he regained use of his limbs. He leaned heavily against the door once he was outside. Oh he would have such _bad _nightmares tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that awkwardness passed they were able to talk like a family again. Kakashi told of his adventures as a stockbroker. He announced that he would work in the same field as Iruka now: teaching. Kakashi was a horrible teacher; he was far too laid back, but anything to get closer to Iruka…

Naruto told of some of his adventures…he edited out some parts though, and they had a good laugh. By 11:00 Naruto wanted to go to bed.

"G'night guys. I got work tomorrow." Naruto waved them off.

"Damn teachers and their damn P.A. days…" Naruto muttered as he laid down to bed. Oddly, he thought of Sasuke when he fell asleep…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto blew on Sasuke's head. Sasuke groaned. "More…Naruto…please…"

Naruto deep throated Sasuke and started to suck on him with slurping sounds. Sasuke could feel himself getting more turned on by the sounds. Oh it felt so good. Naruto's mouth was so skilled. He arched his back and-

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, SLAM, groan._

'Damn, another wet dream. What the hell is wrong with me?' Sasuke was getting really concerned. Firstly he hadn't had a wet dream since he was twelve and that was because he accidentally switched to guy on guy porn. He knew he was gay at that exact moment.

Secondly, Naruto was a co-worker, well his employee, and he was having inappropriate thoughts about him. Thirdly, what the hell was he begging Naruto for? Naruto should be the one begging! Fourthly, he had a little friend to deal with. This was going to make it very uncomfortable in the office.

Sasuke was not about to admit that he almost got a boner every time Naruto talked…no that would be wrong…but he did. He also was not going to admit that he didn't want Naruto to get vanilla ice cream anymore because…let's just say Sasuke had a really good imagination wink No, Sasuke was not going to admit that because it wasn't true…well it _was_ but whatever…

Now Sasuke stepped into the cold shower to take care of his little 'friend.' He hissed when he realized that the cold water wasn't helping. He did something that he thought he would never have to do.

Sasuke groaned as he switched the water from cold to hot and started touching himself. He pumped a few times and ran his fingertip over the slit. His whole body arched into his touch and he groaned Naruto's name as he came.

Sasuke lay panting on the shower floor and thought. 'This is going to be a problem.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was having a good day. He wore his good work clothes and he thought he looked damn sexy! He walked into the office and greeted Sakura.

"Hiya! Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto-kun, I have a question. What happened yesterday with Itachi and Sasuke…?"

"Oh, well Sasuke's just a bastard and misunderstood something. It's all good." He grinned foxily.

"Oh okay." 'God that grin is so attractive. If I wasn't such a yaoi fangirl I would steal him.'

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

"Neji?"

"Yeah, listen I have a problem could you follow me to the storage room?"

Naruto gulped. That's the blood storage room. 'Alright Uzumaki, suck it up!' "Alright, I'll go."

They both walked away towards the storage room. Sakura then remembered she had to give something to Neji…If only she could find it…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what did you need?"

"I need you." Neji flew towards Naruto with his fly undone and he started rubbing his groin against Naruto's.

N-neji…stop! What are you d-doing?" Naruto asked panicky.

"Oh don't worry…I'll be gentle…" Neji smirked.

"OI! I NEED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING NEJI…" Sakura shouted from the other side of the room.

Neji and Naruto tried to pull away but noticed Neji's zipper was caught on Naruto's pants. It looked worse than what they were doing…

"Oh…did I interrupt?" Sakura blushed.

"NO! God dammit Neji, you perv! You zipper is stuck on my pants thanks to your grinding! Sakura-chan it wasn't my fault!"

"Alright Naruto…calm down. I'll help you. Neji maybe in the future do not grind other unwilling employees in the storage room…" Sakura sent Neji a glare that clearly said. 'One word and you'll die today, thanks and have an excellent day!'

"Hold still." After countless minutes of trying Sakura concluded that they needed to go talk to Ino. She knew how to sew and would know how to get out of this predicament.

"Alright, you're going to go see Ino. She's outside so try not to look suspicious and try to cover it somehow…"

"WHAT? I CAN'T GO OUT THERE!!" Naruto was hyperventilating.

"Naruto, relax. No one will notice. Alright let's go." Sakura said to a blushing Naruto and smirking Neji.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

People _did _notice and they _did _say things. The blond was beyond embarrassment. 'Kami Sama kill me now!'

"So, Ino can you fix it?" Sakura asked, slightly amused.

"Umm…nope. They'll have to get new pants, sorry." Ino was also slightly amused. Kami Naruto was just so cute when he blushed like that!

"I don't have new pants here!" Naruto shouted.

"I think Sasuke has some." Sakura said.

"I'm not borrowing clothes from that bastard!" Naruto looked panicky.

"Then I will because I'm not staying like this! Neji shouted right back. "You may be adorable Naruto but I have work to do."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to rape Naruto in the storage room…" Sakura smirked. She knew Sasuke was behind her just knew it.

By the way Neji paled…he knew it too.

"Oh, so you touched _my _Naruto in the storage room?" Sasuke asked with possessiveness in his tone.

"N-no, Yes…that is…um?" Neji stuttered.

Naruto, being oblivious as he was missed the 'my' part and shouted, "YES! This Neji bastard tried to RAPE MEEEEEEE!"

"…Oh, really?" cracks knuckles

"I-I think Hinata's calling! I'm coming Hinata!" Neji ran away like a dog with it's tail between his legs.

Everyone sweat dropped, as Hinata stood right beside them. They shook their heads and decided to get back to work, today was going to be a long day…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Paperwork sucked. It especially sucked when you had to carry it to your office. He couldn't see and the pile was dangling precariously but surprisingly he got to his office with only one stubbed toe.

He set it down on his desk.

"Hello little brother."

Cue heart attack Itachi was sitting in his chair facing the window so he didn't notice him at all when he came in the office.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke ground out through his teeth.

Itachi swirled around in Sasuke's chair, like a little kid. "Well, tonight is the full moon, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, it's all I can think about." Sasuke replied honestly.

"No need to worry yourself over my future mate little brother."

"Yeah right Itachi. Like I would ever allow that." Sasuke stated.

"Oh but that's not for you to decide brother. Hey do you hear that moaning?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it could be Naruto hurry!"

Both Sasuke and Itachi rushed without thinking straight into the bathroom.

Well…they got an eyeful of Kiba that's for sure.

"Oh what the fuck Kiba? God masturbate on your own time you sick dog!"

"S-Sorry Sasuke." _Zip._

"Oh and wash your hands please." With that a rather sickened Itachi and Sasuke walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think we should just go to Naruto's office. That way we can see if anything happens." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Itachi grunted his agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was in deep thought about where his notes had gone on the new blood donor. He was important too. If Naruto lost them he surely would be dead. But the problem was he _didn't _lose them! He had them on his desk then _poof!_ The disappeared.

His door was opened revealing two very hot looking Uchiha's standing there. Naruto gulped. He wasn't gay…he really really wasn't!

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto, were going to stay in here for the rest of today because we want to observe-"

"You're body…"

"You're working methods." Sasuke turned a glare on Itachi that would freeze someone to ice; Itachi was not affected.

"O-okay…well I was just wondering where my documents went…I left them on my desk but now…"

"Hmm…that is very serious…you know Shikamaru said the same thing about missing documents and Sakura too. Itachi we should hire more security."

"Fine. I'll get them later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_2 hours later…_

Sasuke was bored out of his mind! When could he go home and rest? All Naruto did was go on the computer and tinker around with documents.

"Sasuke…maybe you should go home…" Naruto was looking out the window at the clear sky when suddenly something didn't feel right in him. He felt this strange draining feeling. The world went black. Naruto trailed of as his eyes lost focus.

Sasuke saw Naruto go into blank mode. His eyes turned white and frosty. Sasuke touched Naruto on the cheek.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned. Itachi took huge steps back and waited.

Naruto closed his eyes as this weird orange substance covered his whole body. Sasuke took a leap back and landed beside Itachi.

'What is happening to Naruto? Kami-Sama!'

Naruto felt as if suddenly his whole body was filled with burning fire. He arched his back backwards, with his hands faced to the sky as he let out this high-pitched roar of pain and power. The orange substance around him turned purple as he screamed bloody murder. His ears grew abnormally long and furry orange and were sent into instant pain as he heard his own screams echoing back to him. Naruto went on all fours as he grew a busy orange foxtail and sharp claws on fluffy white paws. If Naruto were to describe his 'transformation' he would say it hurt like a bitch. He clawed at the ground and let out one more roar, this one deeper.

Suddenly Naruto felt this power flowing through him that he didn't notice before. It felt _orgasmic. _He stood slowly and licked his newly sound fangs. He then opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs.

"Wha-what is he?" Sasuke asked Itachi. Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto was stringer than himself.

"That Sasuke would be another creature of the night. Say hello to the once extinct and now only living Werefox." Itachi smirked. He and Naruto would have incredible babies. If Naruto was _that _kind of Werefox that is…

"Werefox? I thought those were legends?" Sasuke was so confused.

"Nope. Werefox. Immune to hand to hand fighting but bullets could be very critical for them. At least that was the old Werefox. From what I know they have improved. He might even be immune to bullets. Some males can also have babies. I doubt Naruto knows any of this though."

Naruto finished his transformation and heard all of what Itachi said. "_**Oh that hurt like a bitch. Werefox? That's interesting. I knew I wasn't all-human. Was I growing teeth before that's why I need to bite on things? Don't you think I should have a say in this though?" **_Naruto asked in a much deeper voice.

Sasuke was surprised. He liked Naruto's voice like this too. Sasuke wasn't about to admit that seeing Naruto like this gave him an instant hard-on, even though regular Naruto gave him a hard-on too.

"Actually it was just you getting horny. You're teeth wanted to come out. Oh and if you are aggressive in bed the crimson orbs will pop out. On full moons you will transform. You have no say in what you are destined to be though." Itachi concluded.

"So like, what if a Vamp bit me, that's okay right? And are there any rules like there are with Vampires?" Naruto asked still in his Werefox form.

"Yes…it's alright for a Vamp to bite you and yes…there are tons of rules for Werefoxes such as yourself…but I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow I'll tell you a little bit more about it. When is the company trip again Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Umm…3 days." Sasuke replied still shocked but not showing it.

"Alright, until tomorrow Naruto-kun my love." Itachi waved bye and took off.

"EUG! 'My love?' Yeah right! That's so disgusting I like girls!" Naruto shouted frustrated.

"Keep telling yourself that Nar**uke**." Sasuke said leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

Naruto gulped. Sasuke looked…dangerous.

"You can't go home tonight, for obvious reasons. I'll stay with you in my office. It has a pull out bed." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Alright but I'll sleep on the floor thanks." Naruto walked into Sasuke's office.

Sasuke shut the door behind him and he felt Naruto shiver. 'This would be too easy to take advantage of him.' Sasuke dirty mind thought.

"Don't get any wrong idea's bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "You know for an idiot you are pretty talented at mind reading."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So?**

**Ohohohohohoho! Sasuke and Naruto alone! Oh my!**

It's **longer** than normal…I think.

Would you prefer them **longer**?

Beta Chan: love it!!


	7. Chaotic Cousin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream. I also don't own Wal-mart…um do I want to?**

**Thank you **to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys squee Also for my favs!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by HimeChanInWonderland**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Special thanks to Maria S for her idea about Kyuubi Thanks hun!**_

**Alright Y'all! Here's a Challenge!**

Whoever my **100 reviewer **is gets a mention in the next chapter **and cookies!!**

It **has to be **at **least **a little paragraph either criticism or whatever!

Good Luck my lovely fellow Fanfiction freaks!! Lol:P

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Goodnight bastard." Naruto muttered and thought that he was having _such _a good time. Yeah right, Sasuke wouldn't know a good time if it bit him in the ass Naruto thought with a snigger.

"Oi, moron, why exactly are you laughing?" Sasuke started to look at his fly to see if it was open.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No bastard, Wal-Mart is not open. insert snigger I was just thinking about how damn boring you are. Like honestly do you ever smile?"

Sasuke scowled. "I smile…"

"Oh you are definitely showing me how you smile by scowling. Lighten up! Haven't you ever done anything adventurous? Like what is there to do for fun around here?"

Sasuke couldn't help, but think that during his little rant, Naruto had used his fluffy paws to exaggerate his points while the blond swished his tail this way and that for added effect. He noticed that Naruto's pointy ears would twitch if a breeze blew by and he kept licking his fangs.

"Well…considering this is an _office…_no there isn't anything _fun _we could do. Well there is one thing…" Sasuke smirked at his brilliant plan.

"What? Sasuke don't be a meanie TELL ME!" The blonde's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well…are you sure…?"

"YES!!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto who looked like he was going to an amusement park. Sasuke bent down beside Naruto sensitive ears and blew into them. He started chewing lightly on the tip and this earned a moan from Naruto. Naruto was beyond pleasure at how his sensitive ears were being treated that he just wanted more. He tilted his head so Sasuke would have more access.

Sasuke was surprised the blond gave in so easily but he happily complied and started licking the otter shell of Naruto's ear.

"Mmhhmmm…Sasuke…Sasuke? SASUKE! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back comically and flew into the desk. Papers went flying and Sasuke's head hurt just thinking about having to reorganizing them.

"You will never get me Uchiha Sasuke so don't even try I am off limits! You hear?" Naruto panted out of breath. He was also mad at his sensitive ears for being so deceiving to him.

Naruto realized his mistake after he seen the dangerous glint in the Uchiha's eyes. Never say 'off limits' to them. It was like saying, 'here boy come fetch.' It meant the same thing in the Uchiha language translation book. Maybe Naruto should look up the author's name…

Naruto was brought out of his musings by Sasuke's words. "Very well Naruto." Because of Naruto's very good hearing he heard, "You will be mine soon…"

'Damn Uchiha's and their damned pride.' Naruto thought truthfully. He decided not to say anything. 'Well just see about that bastard.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Naruto noticed that his appearance had changed back to normal, thank Kami. He decided he wanted to visit Iruka and Kakashi and Sasuke allowed it.

"Hey Naruto! Where were you last night?" Iruka instantly took on the mother hen mode as he stepped through the door.

"Calm down Iruka. I'm sure he has his reasons…" Kakashi answered for Naruto.

"Yeah…I had some paperwork to finish. That's all." Naruto nervously laughed but only Kakashi noticed.

"Okay. Naruto did you forget something?" Iruka questioned.

"Hey Naru." Standing in the doorway was none other than…

"Kyuu! I totally forgot this week you were staying with us! How've you been?"

"I've been good Naru. I'm going to intern at the place you work. I heard it's the most established Blood Donor Corporation around."

Kyuubi and Naruto were first cousins. When Naruto's parents died Kyuubi was like his big brother and Kyuubi's mom took care of him until Iruka found him. They were closer than brothers because of what they went through. Kyuubi helped pull Naruto out of depression and helped him live again.

"Yeah full of perverts though…" Naruto muttered then winced as he forgot Kyuubi's enhanced hearing.

"Who touched you? Show me them and I'll rip off their boobs…" Kyuubi started ranting.

"Actually they are guys…" Naruto looked down embarrassed.

"Oh okay then I'll rip off their balls. What GUYS? What has the world come to picking on innocent…"

Iruka started joining the rant about sick bastard picking on their little Naru. Kakashi sighed. He needed to stop this before they locked up Naruto in a cage to keep him from 'the sick perverted bastards.'

"So Naruto…why don't you show Kyuubi where he will be working?" Kakashi said pleasantly.

"Oh yes, show me Naru!" Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto sent Kakashi a thankful look and started walking towards the office with Kyuubi in tow. He wondered if Kyuubi knew about Vampires or if he should warn him. 'Oh well, he'll find out eventually.' Naruto thought. It wasn't like the Vampires would try to bite him would they…?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So Naruto…who's that?" Kyuubi asked when they reached the office.

"Oh that's Sakura she's the secretary."

"Hubba hubba…"

"Tell me about it." Naruto murmured.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Oh hey Naruto-kun…uh…" Sakura trailed off as she noticed Naruto's companion. She was just getting used to having three extremely hot males in the office. (Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.) And now Naruto brings in another hot one. She was going to have to start wearing nicer clothes to the office.

"Kyuubi Kitsune, nice to meet you Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed. Kyuubi's voice was very sensual. It was like velvet where as Naruto's was like silk…

"Kyuubi-kun. Sasuke-kun's in his office if you want me to fetch him…?"

Sure. Kyuubi's the intern here."

"Oh looking forward to seeing you more often…one second." Sakura swayed her hips as she walked away.

"Damn. Are all the girls this hot in this office?" Kyuubi wondered. Leave it to Kyuubi to be Bi. Naruto himself was straight, or so he though anyway. Everyone just assumed he was gay. 'Wonder why?' Kyuubi brought Naruto out of his musings.

"He is cute!" Kyuubi said taking in the raven.

"Yeah a real bastard though." Naruto muttered.

"Oh you must be the intern. Welcome aboard. Oh hello Naruto."

"Hey bastard. Kyuu here's my cousin. Will he get to come on the trip? Please say yes!" Naruto practically begged with his eyes.

Sasuke stared for like a full minute. "He's your cousin. Oh Kami. And yes, he can come to the trip."

"YEAH! UZUMAKI NARUTO AND KITSUNE KYUUBI BACK IN ACTION!" Naruto shouted for all to hear. A few peeked their heads out of their cubicles and others were used to Naruto's…um…Narutoness.

"Naruto why don't you show Kyuubi-san around?" Sasuke gritted out through his teeth.

"Sure c'mon Kyuu!" Naruto raced off holding poor Kyuubi by the hand.

Sasuke massaged his temples. This was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade had a very worried look on her face. "You're absolutely sure about this, no joke?"

"No joke. All of my paperwork on the Jane Doe has disappeared. Plus…I think it was Akatsuki." Jiriaya said in all seriousness.

Tsunade sighed. "What does this mean?"

"Well you know that Akatsuki is the plastic surgeon place for humans and Vamps? Well let's say one surgery went very wrong. The patient died from loss of blood. The problem is…it was a _face lift. _There was bite marks on her neck of course…so what do you think?"

"I think the Vampire doctor got very hungry." Tsunade said.

"Me as well. Unfortunately they are trying to pin it on us saying that she was our patient. They can very well take this to court and since we have no documents…how are we supposed to prove them wrong?" Jiriaya said sadly.

"Can't we take it to court first?"

"With what evidence? They'll for sure get us put in jail. There's nothing we can do but negotiate."

"Have you told Itachi yet?"

"Yes…that's why he's here. We might have to postpone the trip." Jiriaya said with the hope of getting laid dying from his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So Kyuu this is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba is one of the big bosses like myself Hinata and Shino collect information for him." Naruto introduced.

"Hey I'm Kyuubi the intern I will be basically everyone's personal assistant." Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Wow you're almost as hot as Naruto!" Kiba said loudly and foolishly.

"Is this one of the perverts Naruto…?" Kyuubi asked seriously.

"Hehe…well you see…well yes he is but-" Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi.

"You don't have to take that Naruto. Hey Kiba I don't like you I will be watching you. If you lay one hand on Naru I will…" He let the threat hang.

"But Kyuu it's okay. I don't care. Kiba's my friend.

Kiba was about to wet his pants from the KI (Killing Intent) Kyuubi was giving off. "Sorry sir! I wont do it again!"

"Good." Kyuubi grinned. "I think we could be friends…"

Kiba sweat dropped as well as Shino and Hinata. This was one weird guy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To: Naru-chan my cutie

From: You lover Itachi

Hey baby! What's up? Well I have just heard some disturbing new that we need to have a _special_ meeting about. It's very important and has to deal with the company. I'm counting on you to act like nothing is wrong and to meet me at 7:00 am tomorrow morning in my office. Don't forget!

Love Itachi Uchiha,

Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To: Dear little brother

From: Itachi

Hey little bro. Meeting. My office. Tomorrow, 7:00. Be late and die. Oh and stop touching my Naru-chan!

Yours truly Itachi Uchiha,

Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To: Dog breath

From: Itachi

Meeting. 7:00. My office. Be late and you get to scrub the floors.

Itachi Uchiha

Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To: The bastard's brother

From: Newbie Uzumaki

Hiya! Umm…okay I'll be there. Could you meet me in my office though? Like today? I have something I need to talk about with you. Thanks!

Newbie Uzumaki

Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi walked into Naruto's office with a smirk on his face. He knew Naruto couldn't resist him for so long. Maybe he'd get him to transform when they did it? I wonder…

"Hi Itachi-san I wanted to MUFH!" The last bit came out muffled against Itachi's mouth. Naruto had a second to be surprised and think that Itachi was good at kissing. And…grinding…oh god…so good at grinding…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke scowled. Where had his paperwork gone? Maybe the blond stole it as a prank? 'Whatever…I'll go check.'

Sasuke opened Naruto's door. "Hey moron did you steal…ITACHI?"

Itachi looked up from the ground to see a fuming Sasuke at the door. Currently Itachi was licking the blond's abs and was ignoring the please of 'stop.' What the blond was enjoying it so why stop?

"What. The. Fuck?" Sasuke ground between his teeth.

"Sasuke Itachi was taking advantage of me!" Naruto scurried behind Sasuke and hugged him.

"Itachi. Leave. Now."

"Oi Naruto! Where have you been we've been waiting for you!" Kyuubi ran into Naruto's office to see a bunch of people and intense air.

Itachi was lighting struck. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. Flaming orange and red hair, little human fangs **(1)** and the most adorable grin on the planet.

"No you're not interrupting. What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"Umm…okay my name's Kyuubi the intern nice to meet ya…uh…?"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

Kyuubi's face was so comical Naruto wished he had a camera. "Uchiha-san. Nice to meet you."

"Oh please call me Itachi…" Itachi winked to Sasuke who seemed to have gotten his secret message.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi would always be out for what he thought was better. Well, lucky for Sasuke because Naruto was definitely better for him.

Naruto was confused. How come Itachi was just licking his abs and now he's hitting on his cousin? Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said 'we'll talk later.'

"So let me show you around Kyuubi-kun."

"O-okay…" Kyuubi and Itachi both walked out of the office. Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's hand. Kyuubi blushed and looked to see if anyone was around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So? Did you enjoy Itachi grinding you?" Sasuke asked with malice in his voice.

Naruto gasped. How could he? "Of course not! It was rape!"

"Alright, that's all I needed to know." Sasuke said with a smirk. He pounced.

Naruto had time for one little 'eep!' before his lips were captured in a hot and passionate kiss.

It was wrong so wrong that he was doing this to his employee but he couldn't stop it. Naruto had this aura about him that Sasuke envied. Everyone wanted to smile when they were around Naruto instead of brood like when they were around him. Sasuke wanted so seep in Naruto's aura and become a better person. Of course Uchiha's weren't allowed to be _better people._ They had to be perfect people. Naruto didn't care if Sasuke was perfect. He let Sasuke be himself. Sasuke felt free and happy for once in his life as he came to the realization that he'd make Naruto his, whatever it took.

Naruto knew it was wrong to crave the taste of your boss, but he did. He didn't realize that he craved it until he'd fasted and had another taste at last. Kami, Sasuke tasted so _good!_ The kiss was unlike the others. It was passionate and hot not warm and chaste. This kiss was _amazing_. Naruto figured he'd have a real problem if Sasuke was just teasing him. If Sasuke wasn't serious about liking him, he'd have to hide in his room for about three years. Did Naruto like Sasuke? Yes…oh Kami yes. He really liked Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Mhm?"

"I-I…like you."

Sasuke smirked. Victory! "I like you too moron."

"Eug! You are so frustrating! You can't just confess your love and then call me a 'moron!'"

"But I didn't confess my love idiot. I just said I liked you. But if you want love confession…I-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it Lalalalalala! Don't say it unless you mean it bastard. I'll see you later." Naruto left his office to go pick up Kyuubi and head home.

When Naruto shut the door Sasuke was left standing alone. 'But I _did _mean it…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Kyuu! Ready to go home?" Naruto asked bouncing happily.

"Y-yeah Naru. Umm Itachi-kun (here Kyuubi visibly winced) I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kyuubi-chan (Kyuubi winced again) See you later! wink

Outside the office Naruto stopped and smiled. "So Kyuubi-chan? Giggle how come you get to call the boss man Itachi-kun?"

"Shut. Up. He really likes me even though I'm only an intern. I think he likes me…like that…"

"Like what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naru you are so innocent. I'm not going to corrupt your mind." Kyuubi started walking towards home again.

"Tell meeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto whined.

"Fine. He likes me sexually okay? He wants to have sex."

Naruto blushed. "Oh."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"No, it's okay just…oh."

Kyuubi laughed. "Race you home!"

"You are so on!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the depths of a dark cave…um no._

_In the haunted house…no._

_In a nice downtown plastic surgeon office…really? Yes._

"DeiDei! That lady wants _another _breast enhancement? She's like old!" Tobi shouted at the top of his lungs for all to hear.

Deidara laughed nervously. "Um…excuse my assistant. He is very young and stupid…very, very stupid." Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Whatever just give me the boobs. Time is money." The patient said.

"Umm…okay? Today Kisame will be doing the surgery with Sasori as aid, that okay?"

"OH! Sasori is so hot!" The patient cooed.

Deidara tried _not _to get mad at her for talking about _his _Dana. "So that's fine then?"

"Oh yes!"

"Alright sign here 'mam." Deidara smirked. That was too easy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

You know how all doctors have something weird about them? Well the head doctor Pein liked to be called Leader, for some odd reason. The others complied because; hey…Pein was one hell of a Vamp.

"Leader-sama. We have another _patient_." Deidara said.

"Hmm…good. Keep 'em coming."

"Are you going to leave this one alive?" Sasori asked with a slight boredom in his voice.

"Umm…sure. She doesn't need to be drained."

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Zetzu's split persona Zetza asked. (lol just made that up)

Pein sighed. "We are declaring Vamp war one step at a time. The more blood we have the more followers we get, the more powerful we get. We will eventually rule the Vampire world. Get it?"

"Oh that's what we're doing." Tobi said.

They all rolled their eyes. Just at that moment Konan walked in. "Are you all just going to laze around? Jeez." She walked out.

"Slave driver." They all muttered.

"Zetzu, take X-rays. Kisame, help me with something. The rest get back to your surgeries."

"Yes Leader-sama."

"You wanted to see me leader?"

"You know Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation?"

"Yes…"

"I have a _special _job for you…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So…?**

**Itachi and Kyuubi gasp never would have seen that coming! Lol!**

Wow I love this (Beta chan here) oh yes beta chan got kicked out of her house by her mother so that's why this chapter is soo late blame me beta chan!!


	8. Backstabbing Brat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but one can dream.**

**Thank you **to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys squee Also for my favs!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by HimeChanInWonderland**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Congrats to **__**blusum**__** for being my 100**__**th**__** reviewer! Thanks a bunch!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Kyuu you know your mission…" Kisame's voice floated through the underground garage that they decided to meet in.

Kyuubi hissed. "Never call me that you scum. You know the only reason I did this was because you threatened to kill Naruto. I would never EVER do this job _willingly_."

It was Kisame's turn to hiss but he quickly took on his smirk. "Watch your mouth. Our deal could be broken at any time…"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't…"

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't but the leader would."

Kyuubi paled a little. "Okay so let me run over this. You want me to spy on the Uchiha Blood Donor Cooperation and eventually take out Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Correct. You have three weeks to complete this mission. It will help that you are going on the trip with them; you can thank your little cousin for that. Be sure to be on your guard because Akatsuki is also coming to Mexico. You will meet with one of us when we make our presence known and then follow the orders, got it?" Kisame grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of my face." Kyuubi was scowling deeper with each line Kisame told him.

Kisame let that comment slide. "See you on the flip-side." With that Kisame disappeared.

As soon as Kyuubi was sure that Kisame was gone he let out a big sigh. He leaned on the hood of his red sports car and started thinking. It hurt deep in his chest when he thought about how he was betraying Naruto. Naruto _loved _his job, aside from the perverts after his ass, Kyuubi growled. And now Kyuubi was probably going to take away the only place where Naruto felt welcomed and safe. Ironic cause it was full of Vampires. Obviously Kyuubi knew about the Vampires, honestly how could you not, but Kyuubi knew because he was trained as a Vampire hunter.

Vampire hunters were notorious for their skill and ability to defeat the fanged creatures with stealth and ease. They were hired all over the world, whether people knew about them or not, and they were trained at a young age to off a Vampire.

Kyuubi himself discovered his powers when he was little. He laughed at the memory. Gosh his cousin could be so oblivious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Flashback 11 years ago (I know they ARE evil)**_

Kyuubi and Naruto were playing in the big forest surrounding the premises of Kyuubi's house.

"_Kyuu! Is that your dad?" Naruto asked at Kyuubi's back._

_Kyuubi panicked he didn't have a dad! His dad was dead. He turned around and locked eyes with an older man. _

_The man was grinning and displaying a set of sharp fangs. He had on a trench coat and a blue suit. He looked about twenty maybe less and had this insane look in his eye._

"_I knew I smelt good blood over here. That one seems really special." The man licked his lips._

_Considering Kyuubi was eleven and Naruto was six, Kyuubi had no hope of protecting Naruto and Naruto was still very naïve. _

"_Oh! I'm special! Thanks Kyuubi's daddy!"_

_Naruto get out of the way. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look on it Kyuubi's arm hit Naruto in the head causing him to black out._

"_Crap."_

_The thing laughed. "My, my. So much easier now. Although I do like them shouting for help. The fear and rapid beat of their heart makes me feel like I have one again. Its so thrilling!"_

_The thing lunged and before Kyuubi even though about it he decked the thing in the nose. Kyuubi deduced it was probably a Vampire like he read about or seen in horror movies. This was definitely one bad movie!_

_Kyuubi was amazed at his newfound speed, power and agility. He always knew he was fast and cunning when it came down to it, as he always won against Naruto and Naruto was pretty damn fast himself for a squirt._

_With a series of kicks and punches he finally managed to snap its neck. Kyuubi panting there knew that any human would die after that blow, so he assumed the Vampire was dead._

_He picked up Naruto and limped home. His mother was having a fit and when he explained the situation to her, she didn't freak out like he though she would. She only said this;_

"_You, my son, are ready to become a Vampire Hunter. One day Naruto will carry on the legacy as well, in a different way. You must train your hardest and protect your cousin with all your strength."_

_**Flashback end (hopefully you didn't skip it:P)**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He remembered how frustrated and angry he'd been to find out you can only kill Vamps by cutting of their heads or piercing them through the heart with a wooden stake. Severe decapitation would surely slow them down but never kill them.

That meant the evil one that attacked him 11 years ago was still out there. If it bothered to show its face, this time, Kyuubi was sure, it wouldn't live.

He pondered how Naruto was going to continue the legacy, as his mother never told him, but decided that it didn't matter. He would do his job and protect his cousin to the best of his ability and that's why he had to take the job.

It was kind of Ironic that saving Naruto in this case, was also breaking him. Kyuubi mused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke's pencil was tapping in annoyance. Sakura was fidgeting nervously. Naruto was blowing his bangs out of his eyes continuously. Kiba was playing thumb wars with himself.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon…" Sakura said in a strained voice as Sasuke shot a glare at her.

"Don't glare at her bastard she's just trying to be helpful!" Naruto shot an Uzumaki pout that has Sasuke's heart melting. Wait his heart! What was wrong with his heart! Oh god call a Doctor!!

"Hn, I know. sigh it's just…I should have expected it, Itachi's always late." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

Sakura smiled at the blond giving silent thanks. He returned it ten fold.

Just then Itachi walked in. "Hello minions, miss me?"

Sasuke growled a low warning. "Itachi, late to your own meeting, hn."

Itachi frowned somewhat but then smiled like Sasuke wished he could. Itachi really didn't care about the Uchiha name, and Sasuke did. It was ironic that Itachi got the head job instead.

"Anyway I have very serious news. So listen up. Sakura take notes."

Immediately everyone shot up in his or her seat. "You know the plastic surgeon place down by the water front?" Itachi asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well…they are all Vampires as well."

Three nods and one puzzled stare.

Sigh. "Naruto there are more Vamps then just us…" Itachi explained.

"O-okay…go on with your story."

"Anyway. A little while ago we found a young girl drained on our sidewalk. She had no identification papers and she had no records of any sort. A Jane Doe. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself have looked into the situation and it seems that Akatsuki may be framing us. They want to ruin the company." Itachi concluded very grim.

Sasuke's mouth hung open in a very un-Uchiha like manner. His mind completely shut down. "S-so…what does this mean."

Naruto had never ever seen Sasuke so shaken up; he was staring to get scared himself.

"It means, little brother, that either they can't control their hunger and set us up or that they are planning something very big and don't want Uchiha Cooperation to know."

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked even though she really was only there to take notes.

"We act like nothing has happened and watch them secretly. We may need a spy but we haven't worked out all the details." Itachi stated.

"Do we still go on the trip?" Kiba asked, well more like yelled.

"Yes. We have to act like nothing has happened."

"Itachi-san?" Naruto stated hesitantly.

"I told you foxy just call me Itachi."

Naruto glared at Kiba as he sniggered. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Itachi. What if they kill another person an it's our fault because we haven't gone to the police?" Naruto asked with wide saucer eyes that threatened tears.

Sasuke just wanted to go over there and hug the kitsune. Wait, _what? _No, Naruto was just for sex…yeah that's right. He didn't have _those _kinds of feelings for the blond boy. He would prove it yes! He will have sex with the blond boy as soon as they got to the hotel in Mexico! Sweaty, hot, incredibly delicious…wait that's off track! Pay attention Sasuke! His mind screamed.

"If we go to the police unfortunately we don't have any proof that we didn't do that to her, so it would just get us in more trouble. We can't do anything until we have proof. That's why unfortunately we have to wait."

"I see." Naruto whispered. It just wasn't fair for innocent people to die because of crazed Vampires! Oh how it just…just…made his blood boil! Naruto dug his fingernails into his palms hard enough to draw blood.

The others continued unaware of Naruto's internal struggle. "Alright everyone pack for your trip and-

SLAM!

Naruto stood after hitting the table with all his might. He was successful in making a small crack. Kiba and Sakura were taken aback by Naruto's behavior, but Itachi and Sasuke were downright worried after what happened before.

"_**Why? Why do these innocent people have to suffer? They didn't do anything! Just because some crazed ass Vampires want to take over the fucking world or some shit these humans have to pay! It's not fair! I say if we can do something we should!**_ _**I don't want to be useless!" **_Naruto spoke in a double voice that Sakura and Kiba had never heard before.

Sasuke was ready to take action when he noticed that Naruto was growing his ears and tail, but Itachi stopped him. "He has to figure out how to control his emotions on his own, or he'll never learn."

Naruto dug his new claws into the wood of the desk and looked up. Crimson orbs were revealed. Naruto saw the scared and worried faces of the others around him. He felt really bad that he couldn't control his emotions but it was like a storm, unstoppable.

Naruto grabbed his head as it started to hurt and when the others looked at his eyes they saw them flicker from cerulean ocean blue to crimson blood red. With one last groan Naruto's ears retracted as well as his claws and tail.

He looked into the worried faces of the others and muttered "Sorry." Before passing out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So?**

**I'm **getting really **busy **and **lazy.**

**So…you get a cliffy and it's really short!**

**Don't hate me!**

Beta-chan: WOOWHA! Awesomeness... love it oh I love Naruto fainting 


	9. Bloodsucking Beast

Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers and readers

**Thanks **to all my dedicated reviewers and readers! You **all **make my job so much fun!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by ****xXxFrostyIceCubexXx** formerly known as: **HimeChanInWonderland**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human **as they will** not accept you.**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Confused. Upset. Panicked. Scared. _Guess who was feeling what? Well I'm pretty sure you could tell by the reaction of each one of the four members in the boardroom just what they were feeling. Itachi had his eyebrows furrowed like he was trying desperately to look at them. Sakura looked to be almost in tears and she was gripping her hands tightly together. Kiba was running in circles running his hands through his hair muttering 'What the hell? What the hell?' Monotonously. And finally Sasuke Uchiha had his eyes wide open in shock and his mouth kept opening and closing like a gaping fish.

This was the state Tsunade found them. She stuck out her hips and placed her hands on them. Through pursed lips she asked "And what the hell happened here?"

One by one the broke out of their trance to face the blonde beauty. "Oh Naruto turned all demon on us because he was upset about something and then proceeded to faint.

Tsunade looked honestly surprised and then shook it off. "I guess I shouldn't really be shocked that something weird has happened here. After all something always does…but still…why didn't anyone come and get me…?" Here she tapped her foot in annoyance. How could she be like a protective aunt to that blond idiot if no one let her!

Kiba smacked his forehead. "We kind of panicked…"

"No kidding…well let me take a look at the brat."

Tsunade sauntered over to him and leaned down so she was right beside his ear. "Naruto…time to eat!"

"AHHH FOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!" With drool escaping from his mouth he flew up and looked around like a hungry dog…or fox…

SMACK!

"Owwww! Why'd you hit me?!"

"I told you to control your emotions better brat!!" Tsunade screamed in his ear.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry."

"Alright now you be careful because tomorrow we are going on the trip. You'd better take care of yourself brat!" Tsunade said with a little smile.

Naruto returned it. "Yeah, yeah. Believe it i'll be careful!"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke who looked a lot relieved but very pale…

"Hey, little brother I need to talk to you. This meeting is done anyway. So everyone can go home and pack for the trip tomorrow."

"Alright." Sakura was tired and decided some much-deserved sleep was necessary. She also needed to get ready and make herself dolled up for the two hottest guys in the office!

"Yo Naruto. We can walk together I live your way." Kiba stated.

"Alright…bye Itachi. Bye Sasuke…"

"Bye Naruto."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke you haven't been eating have you?" Itachi asked as he immediately went into brother mode.

"What are you talking about…of course I've eaten. Today at lunch I had a turkey and tomato sandwich-"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. When's the last time you had blood?"

Sasuke wouldn't meet his brother's eyes. "About a month…"

Itachi eyes popped out of his head. "A MONTH! Jesus Sasuke. You do realize you are writing your own death note. (I had to:P)

"Whatever I'm fine."

"Oh no…you haven't…have you?"

"Maybe…you know it happens sometimes…"

"But Sasuke I would never suspect you to…you know…oh Kami."

"You know what Itachi shut up! I'm going to pack." Sasuke angrily walked away trailing swear words.

"Jesus…Sasuke, have you fallen in _love_?" Itachi asked to the empty hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The end. Naw I'm just shitting ya! AHA I wouldn't do that!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"But Sasori! I want to take the, you know. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

Sasori blushed. "N-no. I would not enjoy that…that…_thing!_"

"I bet you're into that Sasori you just don't want to admit it." Kisame laughed.

"See! Kisame agrees with me! We should totally take it Danna!"

"No Deidara! I'm not taking it! I _refuse _to wear _spandex!_" Sasori almost hissed.

"I agree that Sasori's ass would look very nice in that." Zetzu's white side said.

"Why thank you Zetzu! See Zetzu agrees!" Deidara said happily.

"What I wouldn't like to do to that nice ass!" Zetzu's black side said

Sweatdrop. "Umm…Zetzu? That was a bit too far."

"Now I'm definitely not wearing that!" Sasori blushed to his toes.

Deidara suddenly smirked a very evil smirk. "Alright then I'll just bring the Speedo…"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll wear it! Goddam!"

Everyone was now looking forward to their trip to Mexico. Especially Deidara. Poor poor Uke-Sasori

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared. And stared. Then he cried. "Please Iruka don't make me! I think my clothes are just fine see?"

Naruto held up a pair of shorts that look like they got attacked by moths. Iruka sighed and rubbed his head. This was just not his day. Naruto had waited until the last minute to tell Iruka and Kakashi of his little trip. Iruka rolled his eyes when Naruto kept insisting to wear shorts with holes in them. Naruto had absolutely NO summer clothes. God dam.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but we need to go shopping!" Iruka was on his last straw.

"NOOOOOOOO! U KNOW I HATE SHOPPING!"

"NARUTO IT HAS TO BE DONE GET YOUR ASS READY!"

Naruto winced. He was not looking forward to having Iruka go all mother hen mode on him in the store. It was just downright embarrassing when Iruka kept insisting Naruto try on a _skirt._ A freaking skirt. What did he look like a cross dresser?

"Can I at least go with Kakashi?"

Kakashi immediately jumped up from the couch and started to make the usually excuses that made Naruto roll his eyes.

"Well you see I have to go to my grandmothers…"

"Your grandma is dead Kakashi," Naruto repeated his usual response.

"Well my dog…"

"You don't have a dog." Crossed arms. "Any thing else?"

Kakashi was starting to sweat. He hated shopping more than Naruto.

"I have to fix that leak in the bathroom sigh yeah, I really do so I guess…"

"Oh you mean that leak that I fixed last week, hm?"

Damn that Naruto he was good. "Alright sigh I'll come too."

"Yay! Thanks Kakashi now I don't have to go alone with Iruka!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked very offended.

"Oh umm…look at the time, gotta get ready!" Naruto sped off into his room and slammed the door.

"Kakashi, what was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…umm…I better go start the car." Kakashi sped off into the garage.

Iruka was confused but shrugged it off to being Naruto's hyper attitude and Kakashi's ability to tune everything out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No absolutely no way. I refuse! Kakashi…" Naruto whined.

"I like it…that skirt makes your butt look cute Naru-chan!" Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. No way he was going to let Naruto off easy after he was forced to come.

"I agree! You can be like the little girl I never had!" Iruka beamed.

Naruto adopted a disgusted look. "Thanks…"

The gay man that owned the store nodded happily. "So will that be cash or check?"

Naruto moaned. Where was Kyuubi when you needed him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Achoo! Ugh must have caught some kind of cold or something." Kyuubi whined as he checked his bullets.

Just like Naruto had an obsession with chewing gum, Kyuubi had an obsession with rearranging and checking his guns. It relaxed him to hear the little noises the deadly weapons made.

Kyuubi leaned back on his bed and thought about his two targets. His sat down beside his bed and laid his head on its side. Sasuke Uchiha. A bit of a snob bastard, but who isn't these days? Doesn't look very tough; should be easy to take out. The only thing was the emotional attachment of Naruto. He'd just have to lead Naruto into another direction. Maybe that Kiba fellow that Naruto seems to get along with?

Itachi Uchiha. He'd love to fucking take out that annoying cocky bastard. He didn't even need to be paid. But would he really take him out? No, maybe hurt that bastard like maim him but not kill him. So what the fuck was he doing? Oh yeah Akatsuki threatened Naruto, blah, blah, blah. So why the fuck didn't he just say: Hey Uchiha, Akatsuki's after your company and wants you dead. Let's go kill those bitches. Why? Oh yeah Akatsuki was a fucking tank organization. There was like what 9 people who could rip Kyuubi to shreds if they wanted. Oh yeah that's why. Well he could maybe possibly take out the chick. And that Tobi character but those guys were tough_! _

'_So no, I can't tell anyone, especially not Naruto! I'll just get them while they were sleeping then fucking book. Yeah that's good. Eug I feel sick talking about murder so casually.'_

Kyuubi limped to the bathroom holding his stomach and took a nice long shower. _'I need to get laid.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_6:15 am_

Sasuke stared at Itachi like he just grew two heads. "A bus? A fucking bus? You've got to be joking me."

"Sorry, no. Little brother I told you we didn't have enough funds for a plane or limo." Itachi sighed, annoyed.

Naruto yawned. "Where's Kyuu?" He asked through half lidded eyes.

"Right here." Came the baritone reply from right behind Naruto that almost made him jump.

"Hey Naru, what's up?" Kyuubi plastered on his fake smile and Naruto didn't notice as he was too sleepy.

"Nothing. Yawn. Blink sleepily Can we go now?"

Sasuke was trying to control his urge to glomp the cute little blond and kiss the life out of him. Strangely Sasuke didn't feel the need to rip off Naruto's clothes. Not that he didn't want to. He just felt like being near Naruto was enough. (A/N-Awe can you say love?)

"Everyone ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"YOSH! Let us venture into the youthful country of Mexico!"

"Lee! That was my ear!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry blossom of love would you like to sit beside me?"

"Sorry, I'm sitting next to Ino." Sakura smiled in apology.

"That's fine! Yosh! Neji!"

"Fine but no talk of youthfulness or I will kick your ass. (A/N- Neji O.o)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay not cool. Somehow In this crowded and not spacious at all bus Kyuubi got stuck beside his lovely and annoying bastard target, Itachi Uchiha. What the hell? This guy would keep smirking at Kyuubi and try to start conversation with him. It was weird to talk to a person that you needed to kill.

"So Kyuu-chan, whose room are you sleeping in?"

"Don't call me that, boss or not. And I dunno I guess Naruto's?"

"Hmm, I think not. Naruto and Kiba are bunking together and its only two beds a room."

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." Kyuubi frowned so that his green eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Oh c'mon Kyuu-chan. I'm sure that wont be comfortable. Gaara and Sasuke are sharing a room so I have an extra bed. Why not sleep I my room?" Itachi said while licking his fangs, his black eyes turned redder as he did so.

"Umm, okay? That's really generous…" Kyuubi was kind of confused but shrugged it off.

Itachi smirked. _This will be too easy._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"LET'S GET FAST FOOD I'M STARVING!"

"Naruto, We just got a burger twenty minutes ago. And shut up moron everyone's sleeping!" Sasuke said in a hushed voice.

"I don't care tell the driver to pull over! I'm hungryyyyyy! Sasukeeeee Pleeeaaasseeee!" Naruto whined.

"Eug stop whining, Moron. I don't want to end up a living torch so no we will not go outside." Sasuke gritted out.

"But its so boring…I don't sleep during the day like you guys…"

Sigh "Alright. We'll pull over and you can take a pee break and get something to eat okay?"

"Oh thank you Sasuke!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

Sasuke stood and immediately fell back into his seat.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?" Naruto asked very concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just saw spots."

"You're dehydrated. Have you had enough water?"

"Yeah."

"When the last time you, gulp had blood?"

"…"

"Sasuke you have to tell me."

"About a month."

"Is that bad?"

"Well particularly Vamps are supposed to have three glasses a week."

"Shit Sasuke, what the fuck? Why haven't you had any?"

"…"

"Whatever. Take some of mine then…" Naruto looked uncomfortable but bared his neck.

Sasuke licked his fangs as his eyes started turning their weird bright orangeish yellow color.

"N-no. Naruto I could end up killing you. I haven't fed in a long time. And there could be more side affects." As he said this his eyes turned back to normal.

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously. Naruto wasn't the least bit worried about Sasuke losing control, as he was the most controlled person Naruto had met.

"I don't know exactly. But when someone the Vamp is close to…" Sasuke trailed off realizing his mistake.

"Yeah you work with me so what?"

Thank god Naruto is an idiot. "Well you could gain more powers and with you already unstable how you are…"

"Now just wait one minute bastard. I'm offering you my blood and you go on about how I'm unstable!"

"N-no, that's not what I meant. I meant that we don't know exactly why you keep turning all demon on us so I don't think we should risk it. I already sucked your blood once to prove a point and now you can transform. What might happen next?" Sasuke concluded.

"Sasuke I need to learn to control my body. You are in need and I care about you so why wouldn't I help you?"

"You care about me?"

"Yes as hard as it is to believe I care about you, you bastard. I can handle the consequences, okay?"

Naruto once again pulled down the collar of his shirt and offered his neck to Sasuke. He titled his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and looked him in the eye as his eye color changed. Naruto got pleasurable shivers up his spine as he looked into those depths. Naruto also wondered why Sasuke eye color had changed from before. When Sasuke first sucked his blood they were red like Itachi but now…

"I care about you too Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the mouth. But he was just so hungry that he couldn't waste time.

He pulled Naruto shirt off and put it beside them. He titled Naruto's head to the side and waited for him to relax.

Naruto knew that pleasure was coming and he couldn't wait.

Sasuke swirled his tongue and sucked Naruto's weak spot on his neck. Naruto moaned and panted. Sasuke ran his teeth along Naruto's collarbone and Naruto bucked and pushed closer to Sasuke. Sasuke then gently slid his teeth into flesh and prepared to take another sip of that delicious blood. Naruto mewled and groaned as he felt the first wave of intense pleasure coursing through his body.

Naruto opened his eyes and Sasuke noticed they were crimson not cerulean. He tried to withdraw but Naruto pulled him closer. Naruto started to grind against Sasuke, which Sasuke happily complied to. He laid them down on the bus seat and ground harder against Naruto earning a gasp. Sasuke was feeling intense pleasure as well as pain as his dead heart pounded once inside his chest. This was new. That thing never beat again after he was turned, not even when he fed.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sasuke felt tears roll down his cheeks as he pulled away from Naruto. Naruto kissed Sasuke bloody lips but stopped when he noticed tears.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Naruto asked with concern.

"It's beating. It's really beating." Sasuke said incredulously between sobs.

"What is?"

"My heart." Sasuke pulled Naruto close and vowed that he would figure out what this meant at all costs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Foolish little brother. Of course you're in love. And by Naruto's reaction I'd say that he is too. Sigh If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I'll just have to play matchmaker and get those two together. Of course I'll reel in Kyuubi while I'm at it! MUAHAHAHA!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dammit! Why does the Uchiha have to be such a sap! Honestly wow. This is making my job so much fucking harder! Thanks a lot Sasuke bastard! I have to find some way to separate those two and while I'm at it dig dirt on idiot brother number 1, Itachi Uchiha. Yeah that's right you better not sleep motherfucker! MUAHAHAHA!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for such a late update!

**Finally school **is **DONE!!**

**Sorry for all the swearwords…I just felt like saying them…**

**Oh and I don't think I described Kyuubi's appearance. He has deep sea green eyes and short red hair with orange in it. (A mix of Gaara and Pein) He's tanned like Naruto and toned lol:P**

**And to clarify…when Itachi feeds his eyes go red. Naruto's in demon form go red and turn into slits.**

I'll **update **more often now! Hope you enjoyed! **If you have** **questions please ask.**


	10. Punished Past

**Thanks **to all my dedicated reviewers and readers! You **all **make my job so much fun!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx**

formerly known as: **HimeChanInWonderland**

**OMG!! DOUBLE DIGITS! WOOT**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human, **as they will** not accept you.**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_No! Don't do it! I'll never forgive you!" The Voice pleaded._

"_But…I must. I have to. It's all for your sake, you must understand." He tried to make the voice listen._

_He adjusted his stance so that the cold metal of the gun was pointing at his intended target. He told himself that he could deal with the guilt. This meant nothing to him. But, if it meant nothing to him why was his heart beating painfully and erratically in his chest?_

_He coached his features into a blank mask and hardened his heart so that he didn't have to deal with the pain. 'You are a Vampire hunter, this is your _destiny._ You must complete this.' He told himself in his emotionless voice. _

"_Please!" The voice sobbed._

_He closed his eyes as tears escaped and pulled the trigger._

**Bang.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"AHHHHHH!" Kyuubi screamed his voice hoarse as he shot out of bus seat. He was sticky all over from sweat but was too traumatized to notice. He didn't even realize he'd screamed until he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Kyuubi are you alright?"

Kyuubi turned his dazed eyes over to see Itachi looking at him with concerned eyes.

"It was just a dream I'm fine." He tried to say in a flat tone, but his voice broke at the end. He bit his lip as he struggled not to cry, especially not in front of _this _person. Itachi would probably laugh and call him a wuss.

Kyuubi finally lost the battle and big wet tears cascaded down his face. His bright green eyes closed in sorrow. The thing that surprised him the most though was instead of being laughed at he was pulled in a comforting and friendly embrace. Or was it friendly? It seemed a little protective…

"It's okay Kyuubi…you can tell me everything, or nothing at all. I'll still be here."

"Thank you…Itachi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are Kyuubi and Itachi still sleeping? God what party poopers! It's finally night and even then they don't do anything fun!"

"Calm down Naruto, they'll be here soon." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Yeah Naruto, chill. Sasuke can tell these kinds of things." Ino stated.

"Huh, how?" Naruto asked as he stuffed his face with hot dog.

Sasuke grimaced. "You _do _know what those things are made of right?"

"I don't really care beef and stuff. Answer the question!" Naruto shouted impatient.

"I have super sonic hearing as well as other Vamp abilities. We all have different ones. And the hot dog is made of different intestines and left over meat. So enjoy that." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Naruto slowly lost all color in his face. "Excuse me as I go to the bathroom."

Ino shook her head as Naruto ran away clutching his stomach. "What will we do with that lovable human?"

'I know what I'd like to do…' Sasuke thought naughtily.

Ino turned her head. "Really?!" She asked in an excited whisper.

'Fuck me! I forgot she could read minds…well…fuck.'

Ino's lips curved devilishly into a smile. "Well I don't blame you at all. He is very smexy."

"Shut up Ino." Sasuke hissed.

"Do you want me to peek and see if he likes you?" She asked innocently.

Inner chibi Sasuke was screaming 'YEAH!' but outer Sasuke knew better. "If he truly likes me I'll figure it out on my own…but…t-thanks." It pained him to say it.

Ino tired and failed to keep her jaw from hanging. UCHIHA SASUKE was never nice to anyone. _**Never once **_had she heard the words 'thank you' leave his mouth. NEVER! And now ever since Naruto had come he started to act nicer and less like an ice dick. He even said thank you! It should go down in history books. Ino was very sure her and Sakura would find a way to bring those two males together. After all who wasn't an inner yaoi fangirl?

Sasuke gently placed his fingertip on her chin and closed her mouth. "You were catching flies, Ino."

"Sorry." That was all she could think of to say. For now that is…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally everyone was back on the bus and the trip continued once more. Naruto starting thinking about these 'powers' Sasuke mentioned. He wondered what everyone's was…

"Ey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your power?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know how you said Vamps have special abilities…well what's yours?"

"Yes…we do have powers. But usually we don't like to reveal them."

Naruto deadpanned. "So that means you won't tell me eh?"

"Not a chance…"

"Damn…hey Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke shook his head. Would the idiot ever learn?

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well Sasuke said that Vamps have special abilities, but since he's a bastard and won't tell me his…and I really want to know someone's…what's yours?" He asked in one breath.

"…Well usually we don't like to tell but I will. I have super strength." Sakura concluded with a small smile. (AN- Very original huh? I could think of others but this just fit really well so…hey why not?)

"…"

"…"

"… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You HAVE to be kidding right? This is a joke, right?" Naruto squealed while clutching his sides as they hurt so much from laughing.

Cue Sakura's vein. "Naruto! This isn't a joke, I'll demonstrate. COME HERE!" She asked with a creepy smile and gleam in her eyes.

Naruto adopted a horrified look and started twitching. (AN- You know like when their eyes go white and round?)

"T-t-t-that's okay Sakura-chan. I was just kidding. Of course you could have super strength."

"Damn right."

"Ino what about you?" Sasuke and Sakura still listened to the conversation, as they were bored.

"I can read minds."

Naruto started to sweat as he though about all of the dirty comments he made about the female staff at the Blood Corporation. He started to pull on the collar of his jacket. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" He started to hyperventilate thinking about how much damage Sakura-chan could do to him.

"Relax Naruto. I only read minds when I need information or something. Or else it would be way too chaotic." Ino laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Oh." He felt a whole lot better. "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

Ino sighed and concentrated. "You want Ramen. What, you do? We only just ate an hour ago you machine!"

"He he…that's not what I meant to think…try again."

"1252126552 fudge pudding cup, mmmm chocolate…hungry…sexy Ino…beautiful Sakura…sleep deprived…nightmares…Sas-"

"Whoa! Too deep there sister. You're giving me a headache." Naruto nervously tried to cover up his outburst.

"Oh sorry." Ino knew that the mind technique didn't give the target a migraine and she knew she was on to something. She also knew that she couldn't pry because that would be rude. So the only thing to do was to get him to agree…later…She was also worried about the nightmares and him being sleep deprived…hmm…

Sasuke frowned at the sleep deprived and nightmares part…but perked up slightly at the Sas sound before Naruto was cut off. He'd find some way to make the blond tell him everything.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru lazily blinked.

"What's your power?"

"Interrogation."

"Umm…that's a power?"

"Naruto, you don't even want to know some of the freaky stuff Shikamaru can do and make…" Sakura trailed off shivering as if in memory.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked.

Sakura laughed. "Oh no. It's just…when I was a child I saw something at the Plastic Surgery place down a few streets from us. I was taken hostage by them. Later I was kidnapped by the Blood Donor Corporation and taken into the interrogation room."

"Just a child?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Oh no Naruto. You have to understand that Vamps can defend themselves at any age so a ten year old can have a twenty-three year olds strength. It doesn't matter what age you are. Anyway…I was taken there because I was though to have allied with the Plastic Surgery place. Of course I wasn't, which was later found out by Shikamaru and his dad. Shiver It was also found out that I was a Vampire. They were very concerned for my safety because if I were found by the Surgery place they would surely kill me. The Corporation protected me and I have worked here ever since." Sakura finished.

Naruto was blown away. For a child to go through so much and not have any emotional scars -or at least it looked like she didn't have any- and become stronger for it was amazing. Sakura truly was an incredible person.

"Sakura you don't even look twenty-five. How old are you anyway?" Naruto asked curious.

"Oh I'm not old by Vamp years at all. I'm forty-seven, but we usually stop counting after the first hundred."

Cue the jaw drop. "Wow! Amazing! What about you Ino?"

"I'm eighty-two. A bit older than Sakura. I stopped aging at Twenty-two like her."

"Shikamaru?"

"One hundred and eight."

"Wow. Your ancient. You look twenty as well. This is so cool. Eww I'm going to age and you guys aren't. AHA you'll have to deal with an old and senile fart. Same with Kyuubi. What about you Sasuke?"

"I'm only twenty."

"He's the little itty bitty baby among us Vamps." Kiba sniggered finally joining the conversation.

"Kiba?"

"Forty-six."

"Ahh."

"Hey Naruto what about you? How old are you?" Kiba asked excited to get dirt on his Naru-chan.

"I-I'm…seventeen?"

Cue the silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA! Okay we take that back Sasuke HE is the little itty-bitty baby! AHA! He's still a teenager and not even legal yet! To drink or have sex what a shame…" Kiba trailed off.

"Think Kiba. If you were a human hitting on me it'd be a forty-six year old hitting on a seventeen year old! You'd be in jail you pedophile! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto joked.

"Oh he got you good with that one Kiba!" Ino yelled in his year.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…"

"That's why human and Vamp relationships don't really work out…the human can't keep up with the eternal Vamp and they slowly decay. They become old and senile while the Vamps still stay healthy young and vigil…" Shikamaru explained.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Why did you have to make everything so depressing Shika?" Sakura asked.

"OI! OI! Who's the oldest Vamp in the office?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That's Neji. He's over two thousand years old. He stopped counting but he's almost three thousand now…" Shika trailed off.

"No way! Neji the perv! Cool!"

'…Neji's a perv?' Everyone questioned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are we almost there my ass hurts!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah like twenty more minutes." Itachi explained.

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed.

"Okay everyone I'm giving you your room number. Four beds each room. I'm not mixing boys and girls because that would be wrong and I don't want blood loss or shed…any who…"

"Room 7. Kiba, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto."

Three smirks and one look of horror.

"No! Itachi please not with them I'll do anything! I'll sleep with you, I'll sleep outside! Anywhere but there please!"

"Well okay I could let you come with me and Kyuubi…"

"What me and Kyuubi! The hell!" Kyuubi screamed but was cut off.

"NO! Naruto, you're staying with us. The arrangements have already been made so why would we change them? Itachi he stays." Sasuke said.

"Okay…you okay with that Naruto?"

"As long as no one rapes me and I get the bed closest to the window…then yeah fine…"

"Alright moving on…Room 8. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and you girls have to squeeze in Temari.

"Room 9. Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee.

"And lastly Room 10. Gaara, Konkuru, Kyuubi and myself. Any questions?"

"Yeah why the hell am I with you?" Kyuubi asked eyes flashing.

"Except that one. Anyone else? No, okay then. Get your room key when you arrive and you can check out the hotel but it's getting pretty early so we should hit the sack when we arrive."

"Alright." Everyone except Naruto and Kyuubi agreed. Naruto wasn't tired and Kyuubi was afraid to go to sleep.

"Hey Naruto want to check out the hotel with me maybe go to the pool?" Kyuubi asked.

"Sure Kyuu! I'd love too!" Naruto said with a foxy grin and a thumbs up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Quit pushin'! I will shove my scythe up your-"

"Stop the fowl language Hidan. If you say that word you have to put money in the swear jar, you know the rules…"

"Oh there he goes with the fucking swear jar again. Sue me you asswipe! I ain't putting no fucking money in the fucking gay ass swear jar Kakuzu you homo." Hidan finished with a smirk.

"Well, that'd be about…hmm lets see five dollars a word so…thirty dollars Hidan."

"AHA! Hidan you got told!"

"Shut the fuck up Deidara!"

"Thirty-five!" Kakuzu said calmly.

"Wow, learn to control your language or you'll be broke, Hidan-chan!"

"That's it!"

Hidan lunged at Deidara's head, which didn't work out too well considering they were in a small van. All of the members were squished in an ordinary mini van since their funds could not afford a luxury vehicle.

Hidan cursed under his breath as he righted himself in his chair. "I blame our fucking leader, Pein. Honestly…couldn't our funds bring in a better vehicle? And he's not even here! Probably on some fucking luxurious plane with his bimbo Konan. Asswipe."

"Fifty." Kakuzu said calmly again.

"What but I only said three more!"

Kakuzu's eyes gleamed. "Don't think I didn't hear the one you said under your breath, Hidan."

"Oh…poop?" Hidan said reluctantly and hesitantly.

"Good, boy." Kisame smirked.

Sasori sighed and played with Deidara's hair.

"I'm a man! Fuck you Kisame!"

"Fifty-five."

"EUG!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you think they'd be doing right about now, Konan?" Pein asked with a smirk.

"Probably arguing. Hidan's probably swearing and I'll bet Kakuzu is making a profit on it."

"You're probably right. And Sasori would sigh and Deidara would laugh and then get his ass kicked. Good times."

"Pein you are such a softy." Konan stated wrapping her arms around his neck as they looked out at the view from the plane they were on.

Pein's eyes were hidden from Konan's view as they flashed white and glossy. "If you only knew the things I have done Konan…you wouldn't say such a thing."

"Tell me about your past, it probably couldn't be worse than mine Pein-sama." Konan stated as she turned and looked at him with her bright transformed pink eyes.

"Well…you do know Kyuubi, ne?"

"Mhm…" Konan stated as she leaned her neck to the side for Pein to drink her blood.

"I hurt him and his cousin Naruto when they were kids…it was…exhilarating. I could smell their fear. I could hear their little hearts beat erratically and it was _thrilling._ It made me want to sink my fangs into their little throats and drink until their bodies stopped spasming and their hearts became as dead as mine. I'm a horrible person…and I don't care." Pein stated.

"And now…I will use the past against them as I instill new fear in Kyuubi's heart by threatening Naruto. I'll make Kyuubi accomplish my greatest goal, erasing the Uchiha brothers."

"Pein-sama. There is nothing wrong with that dream, as it is very valid. Your speech excites me. Please drink my blood Pein-sama and share that deep connection with me."

"As you wish."

Pein slowly sunk his fangs into Konan's neck and listened as she moaned his name. He would definitely get Naruto to do that one-day and when he drank that sweet child's blood nothing could stop him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So?**

**I hope it wasn't too angsty…**

**If you have any questions or comments feel free to e-mail me!**


	11. Catastrophic Contract

**Thanks **to all my dedicated reviewers and readers! You **all **make my job so much fun!

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx** formerly known as: **HimeChanInWonderland**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human, **as they will** not accept you.**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Naruto and Kyuubi checked out the hotel they decided to get some sleep before nighttime. It's kind of hard to sleep during the day and stay awake at night as Kyuubi and Naruto discovered these past few weeks. Most of the time they had massive bags under their eyes but they were slowly getting used to it.

"'Night Naru." Kyuubi said sleepily as he made his way to his shared room. Once inside he quietly crept over to his own bed but was startled to see Gaara making tea for himself and watching T.V.

"Uhhh…" Kyuubi stammered stupidly.

"I don't sleep." Gaara said without turning around.

"Umm…"

"I'm not going to kill you in your sleep, don't worry about it Kyuubi." Gaara said calmly.

"O-okay, night!" Kyuubi walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He didn't get a peaceful sleep that night, as he was worried about that watchful glance of Gaara. It was almost like he knew…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto quietly crept into the room much like his cousin had done and also collapsed on his bed. Within seconds he was sleeping peacefully. What no one realized was that the moment Naruto had entered Sasuke instantly stopped having nightmares. They turned into wonderful dreams about him and Naruto holding hands. Sasuke hadn't realized either that it was the blonde's scent that had comforted him…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey everyone!" Naruto was once again his cheery self when they woke at night.

"Hiya Naruto!" Ino stated with a smile. She was always the first to flirt. Sasuke growled low in his throat but kept quiet.

"Alright everyone. For those new here I know the owner and he knows we're Vamps, so it isn't a problem. You can check out whatever you want…knock yourself out!" Itachi stated with a smirk. Oh he knew where he wanted to go, and who he wanted to go with…

"Hey Kyuu-chan…why don't we go to the hot springs?" Itachi asked as he discreetly made his way over.

A Vein popped out on Kyuubi's forehead. "You wish idiot…" That's when he slowly started to realize his employment meant everything to complete the mission. "I mean…okay." Kyuubi sighed. God why did his job have to be so difficult?

Itachi smirked, as he knew exactly what Kyuubi was thinking. He really wanted to spend time with Itachi; he just was too embarrassed to tell him. 'Yeah that has to be it.' Itachi said to himself.

Naruto giggled as he watched Kyuubi drag himself behind Itachi to go to the hot springs.

Sasuke smirked over at Naruto as he too watched the scene. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Rock wall climbing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yahoo! Naruto that's an awesome idea! Race you there!" Kiba shouted and ran at the same time.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Naruto shouted while running after Kiba.

"You must wait for me to join you in this youthful activity!" Lee shouted after them.

Sasuke thought. 'Is Kiba trying to be Naruto's lover or his friend? Kiba sure is acting like a best friend…not really like a lover. He only acts perverted sometimes. Maybe he's just expressing his love. Maybe Kiba actually just wants to be friends? Something to think about,' Sasuke decided.

"Hey Uchiha, you coming or not?" Neji asked calmly.

"Yeah coming."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was awesome!" Kiba exclaimed with a breathless laugh.

"Yeah. Although I don't think its fair that vamps have super-speed and I don't!" Naruto complained.

Kiba looked shocked. "Out of the humans that I have seen you are definitely the fastest at climbing Naruto! You kept up with me!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto smiled. "Barely though."

"Naruto you are a very healthy person!" Lee exclaimed with a blinding smile.

"Thanks Lee. By the way, where are Tsunade and Jiraiya the perv?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed behind to take care of some last minute things, then they are going to come in a car." Kiba explained.

"Oh I see."

"Hey Naruto! You coming down to meet the owner or not?" Sasuke asked slightly frustrated form the bottom of the wall.

"Coming!" Kiba and Naruto raced down the hill with Rock Lee hot on their heels.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…any trouble from them recently?" Tsunade asked.

"No. It seems movement has ceased, but that's what worries me. Their preparing for something big, I can tell."

"But what would they want? I don't get it." Tsunade raked a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"What wouldn't they want?" Jiraiya asked with growing unease.

Tsunade sat down in her chair and sighed. "Good point."

Tsunade and Jiraiya heard a _ding_ indicating that someone had come up the elevator. They waited patiently until two figures emerged.

One was a woman with purple hair and she was very pretty. The other was smoking a cigarette and he had a manly appeal to him. They were both wearing police officer uniforms.

"Good evening Sir and Madam. We are from a special unit in the police force that deals with supernatural cases. We have been led to believe that a murder had taken place and we have not been informed of it. Is this true?" The purple haired beauty asked as she pulled out her badge and her partner did the same.

The man with the cigarette spoke up. "From the worried looks on you're faces I'd say it was true. Don't worry we don't convict anyone without evidence. We're god at what we do so, well find the killer." The man assured them.

Jiraiya sighed. Great, the police. "Well we were just about to go on the office trip…"

"Well normally we would say you have to cancel but this is a unique case. We know about the marks on that girl. So don't try and hide it from us. No, if that's the case, we will journey on the trip with you and observe all your colleagues. By the way my name's Anko and my partner is Asuma."

Tsunade smiled although she didn't feel like smiling. "Nice to meet you." 'Could this get any worse?'

_Ding._

"Did everyone miss me?"

Tsunade groaned. 'I had to ask…'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Kyuubi looked absolutely horrified as they took in the figure that was the hotel's owner.

"It's like…Rock Lee's dad!" Naruto shrieked.

Kyuubi shuttered. "Why didn't they break the mold!?"

"Mold?" Naruto asked with a brow raised.

Kyuubi shook his head. "Never mind Naruto."

"Welcome youthful guests to my fabulous hotel! Can I get you anything?" Gai, the owner asked.

"You could…change?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" Gai sprinted to the change room.

"Oh thank Kami." Kyuubi sighed.

Kiba laughed. "We told you it would be traumatizing, didn't we? Yet you still insisted."

"Kiba you ass, I was thinking you were being sarcastic. I thought that it was going to be some hot chick." Naruto complained.

"But Naruto, you like guys…?" Kiba asked.

"Umm…" Naruto instantly blushed cherry red. "No I don't?" He decided to just die on the spot as Kyuubi chuckled.

"That's okay Naruto. I know you like both sexes, don't worry about it." Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto continued to blush, now a light pink on his cheeks. "I-I didn't know that you knew…"

The rest looked dumbstruck. "You're bi?!" Kiba so kindly shouted.

Naruto flinched. "Y-yeah…I am. So?"

"Yes I have a chance!" Ino yelled as everyone else sweat dropped.

Gai decided to once more grace them with his presence in a green…Speedo!

"Oh my eyes they burn!" Naruto screeched. He ran in circles, and then started banging his head of the wall repeatedly.

"Gai, you are so youthful!" Lee shouted with tears coming to his eyes.

Sasuke leaned over and puked in a nearby bush.

Itachi just averted his eyes to Kyuubi and got a slight boner at the sight of Kyuubi covering his eyes by raising his shirt.

Sakura and Ino held each other close and whispered soothing things back and forth. (No, its not Yuri, they are just good friends)

Kiba rolled on the floor trying to scrape out his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to the hot springs, catch you youthful people later," Gai said not at all affected by the way they were acting. "Lee, would you like to come?"

"YES!" Lee ran after Gai.

Kiba slowly recovered first, as he hadn't seen the worst of it. He went over to Naruto and made him stop banging his head off the wall.

"Its over, its over."

Naruto smiled, relived. "Thank god! Wait where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around.

Sasuke groaned from his spot on the floor. He was curled in a ball beside his puke.

Naruto walked over to him. "Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked very, very worried.

"Oh leave him, he's being a wuss." Kiba said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Yeah dog breath? As soon as Naruto screamed, you looked away, you barely saw anything and you still scratched your eyes out. Unfortunately my back was turned so when Naruto screamed I looked over and saw…everything." shutter

"Can you stop saying I screamed! It makes me sound girly!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked and raised himself off the floor. They looked over to see Itachi trying to cuddle Kyuubi.

"Get the hell off me!" Kyuubi yelled.

"No, you were traumatized let me make it better." Itachi said trying to give Kyuubi a kiss.

"You're making me _more _traumatized right now!" Kyuubi yelled struggling against Itachi's grip.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "That's my Kyuubi."

Sasuke sighed. "Unfortunately that's my Itachi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the traumatizing incident they all decided to get something to eat.

"Eug. Can't we just drink some blood?" Kiba asked licking his fangs.

Naruto turned a pale green and squeaked when everyone looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Naruto I promise I won't drain you…just a little taste." Kiba asked with pleading eyes.

Kyuubi jumped in-front of Naruto and instant before Sasuke was going to. "Leave my cousin alone you Vampire freak."

"Kyuubi, it's okay. If they really want my blood, they can have it." Naruto pulled down the collar of his shirt, as Kyuubi looked on in shock.

"You're actually okay with that?" Kyuubi asked dumbstruck.

"Sure. If they really need it they can have it. Go ahead." Naruto continued to pull down his shirt. He tilted his head to the side.

Kiba licked his lips at the sight. He wasn't sure if it was the blood he was excited about or the person…

Sasuke stepped in-front of Naruto. "No. I will not have my employees drinking each other's blood, unacceptable." He growled.

"Glad you feel that way." A gruff voice said from the shadows.

Five figures emerged from the shadows. One they recognized as Tsunade and the other Jiraiya.

"Oh Sai, you're back from your business trip." Sakura said.

'Sai who is Sai?' Naruto wondered.

"Can we help you?" Itachi asked to the other two figures.

"I can explain. They are both police officers in the supernatural unit. They have come to investigate the murder." Jiraiya explained.

"Murder?" Naruto squeaked and look from Sasuke to Itachi and back again.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Continue."

"Well they want to have a meeting with each one of us." Tsunade said uneasily.

"So, being the supernatural unit you know that we-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Are Vampires or other creatures, correct." The male said. "I'm Asuma and my partner here is Anko."

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Naruto shouted half hysterical.

"Naruto, why don't we go inside our room and play some games, huh?" Kyuubi asked in a soothing voice.

"No! I'm not six anymore Kyuubi! You don't have to protect me from everything that goes bump in the night! I don't want to be left in the fucking dark, again!" Naruto screamed.

Kyuubi looked to the floor with tears in his eyes. "O-okay Naruto I'm sorry. Excuse me." Kyuubi walked calmly to his room and left Naruto feeling like a bastard. Naruto lowered his head.

"Anyways, we will be investigating the murder. So continue with your daily routine and we'll call you when we want to have a one-on-one meeting." Anko said breaking the awkward silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyuubi's mind was reeling. If Naruto didn't want Kyuubi to protect him then what was he doing? His whole life style had been devoted to protecting Naruto. So much so that he did Assassinations for the worlds most deadly business.

He put his life on the line every day in his work, all for Naruto! If Naruto wasn't going to appreciate it then maybe he shouldn't protect him anymore! Maybe he should let Naruto get captured then see how he felt about Kyuubi's protection.

Wait. What was he thinking? He _loved _Naruto, and couldn't let some stupid quarrel come between that. He was going to tell Naruto about his current situation, then maybe Naruto could help him out. Naruto said he didn't want to be left in the dark after all…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi made his way over to their room. He opened the door and crept in. He saw Kyuubi curled up in a ball on his bed. He could tell the instant that Kyuubi noticed his presence because he tensed.

"It's just me." Itachi said while sitting on the bed. "Look, Kyuubi. I know how family can be…trust me. Sometimes I just want to strangle my cute little brother, but then I remember the good times. Like when he was a baby and couldn't talk. Good times. But anyway, that's not the point. You shouldn't take what Naruto said and beat yourself up over it. He just feels left out of this whole situation and he wants to know what's going on."

Kyuubi lifted up the bed sheet so he was looking at Itachi with tear stained eyes. "Thanks." He hesitantly pulled himself up and gave Itachi a quick peck on the cheek.

Itachi looked surprised for a moment before smiling a genuine smile.

Kyuubi blushed. "D-don't think that you'll be getting that all the time now! That was a one time thing!"

"Of course it was." Itachi laid out on-top of Kyuubi and licked Kyuubi's lips.

Kyuubi's breath stopped. "What-what are you doing?"

Itachi wanted to see how far he could get before Kyuubi stopped him. He leaned in again and licked Kyuubi's lip. Kyuubi didn't move as Itachi pressed his lips onto his.

'Do not moan, do not moan, do not moan.' "Mmm." Kyuubi moaned low and almost inaudible. Then he blushed a bright pink. 'Dammit!'

Itachi broke the kiss and smiled. He was getting so turned on by Kyuubi panting and blushing that he decided he'd better leave. "Bye Kyuubi." He then left the room leaving a confused and aroused Kyuubi.

"Damn you Itachi!" 'How can I kill a man who arouses me so easily?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Even though Itachi had feelings for Kyuubi he was growing concerned. He didn't know why Kyuubi didn't act surprised when the mention of the murder happened. Maybe he was still traumatized form what happened with Gai. No, he was pretty traumatized himself and he heard it loud and clear. He'd have to ask when Kyuubi trusted him more. There was no other way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I should visit Kyuubi and apologize." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you might want to. But Naruto are you alright?" Ino asked. She sensed waves of uneasiness from the blond.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Ino…do you think you could do me a favor?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you think you could read Kyuubi's mind?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We finally arrived, thank Jashin!" Hidan yelled as he flopped on the bed.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to be on the road forever, un." Deidara said as he too flopped on his bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasori stated to his lover.

"Why not, un?" Deidara asked.

"Umm…because there's a cockroach on the bed." Sasori stated in his bored tone.

"AIEEE!" Deidara shrieked and jumped from the bed.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi looked concerned.

"Kakuzu you cheap ass! Why couldn't you get us a fucking non-roach infested hotel?" Hidan shouted.

"Ten dollars for the swear jar. And because this is right across the street from the one the Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation is using.

"Well sh-crap!" Hidan corrected.

"Good boy. Pein should be arriving soon so until then…go wild." Kakuzu said.

"I've got to meet up with that Kyuubi brat." Kisame stated and walked away.

"So Sasori-"

"No Deidara."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry for the wait! I have been working on other stories so, sorry! I'm glad this is finally done! Tell me what you think**


	12. Spying Scoundrel

Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers and readers

**Thank you everyone for reading**

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by ****xXxFrostyIceCubexXx**

WARNING: Lemon In this Chappy! YAY

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire**, or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human, **as they will** not accept you.**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Ino…do you think you could do me a favor?"_

"_What is it Naruto?"_

"_Do you think you could read Kyuubi's mind?"_

Ino was shocked. That was an intrusion on one's personal space and privacy. Naruto was willing to do that?

"I-I just want to know what he's thinking. That's all you have to read. Please, Ino." Naruto pleaded.

Ino was torn. She really wanted to help Naruto, but she didn't want to break Kyuubi's trust. "Naruto. I can't really control what I read." Ino explained.

"I don't care. I know it's selfish, but I have to know if he hates me. Please." Naruto tried once again as he furiously chewed on his grape gum.

"Alright. I'll do it." Ino sighed. She knew that this was not going to work out, and somebody would get hurt.

"Thank you so much." Naruto's smile lit up the dark night.

Even if someone did get hurt, that smile almost made up for it in Ino's opinion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Anko's log. Day 1._

_Everything seems normal. No signs of the evil Vampire bastards biting people. Oh, crap. Asuma told me not to swear in this thing. Ahh, who gives a shit. _

_That blond seems a little off. His paranormal aura is off the charts. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Naruto. Naruto is the Vice President, along with Kiba. I think that we will start at the bottom and work our way up, so he'd be close to last. Naruto Uzumaki, I think you're hiding something, you just might not know it._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke, it will be okay. Everything will work out, don't worry." Sakura tried to reassure Sasuke.

He ground his teeth together to keep from screaming. The company was going to be ruined. He still didn't understand how the police found out, but that didn't matter. The police couldn't pin anything on them other than the fact they found the body.

Okay he seriously couldn't take anymore of that fake ass smile from Sai. That guy just returned from their Tokyo branch, to come to New York. Unfortunately he had found out they were vacationing and now he was here, in Mexico. That fake cheer was already pissing Sasuke off.

Tenten noticed his intense glare on Sai, so she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away while saying, "Isn't it a beautiful night?" Lee and Neji followed her, both shaking their heads.

Temari also noticed the intense air so she grabbed Kankuro by the ear and Gaara followed them out. "Ow, Ow, OW! Temari!"

Tsunade nodded to Jiraiya and they both left under the cover of the night.

Sasuke sighed. Now it was only him, Sakura, Kiba and Itachi. "What the hell are we supposed to do about this? Naruto now knows about the murder and to make matters worse we have police up our asses!" Sasuke punched his fist into the fence out of frustration.

Itachi sighed. "It's not that and drama queen. We can-

"Did you just call me QUEEN? You bastard!" Sasuke's vein was popping out of his forehead, he was so angry.

"Those who lose their cool first lose the battle Sasuke. Anyway, they don't have anything on us, nor are they going to. This is our chance to take down those bastards once and for all. We need to be on our guard at all times. We should have sleeping shifts, preferably the days to Kyuubi or Naruto. We'll find out information on them, then when the time is right, we crush them along with this puny war!" Itachi stated with a determined expression.

Sasuke was in awe of Itachi. He had never seen _that_ expression before. Itachi was so determined it was like fire was coming out of his eyes.

Sakura let out a shaky breath and looked at Kiba. "Maybe we should check on Naruto?"

"He's fine. He just needs to work out things with Kyuubi." Sasuke stated eying Itachi.

"Oh, okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto decided to change his clothes. They were awfully dirty, although he didn't know how they got that way. He grabbed his suitcase and thought. Damn. He only brought one pair of his regular clothes, now what was he supposed to do. He wouldn't wear _those, _no, no way! 'I absolutely refuse! But then I'll smell…eugh!!' Naruto gripped his hair and prepared for his torture.

He opened the zipper and he did not expect what he saw. "KYUUBI KITSUNE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

He decided to wear his regular clothes…just one more day…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino crouched behind the purple car as she panted for breath. Kyuubi was fast even though he didn't look it. 'Where the hell is he going though?' Ino wondered.

She looked past the car to see Kyuubi dressed in a school-girl uniform. 'HUH?'

She then saw a really tall man with a long coat and hat on. He kind of looked like a detective.

Ino squirmed when they began talking, but she couldn't hear. 'I have to know what Kyuubi's thinking!'

She listened to Kyuubi's brain waves. _'Stupid fish man. Naruto, Uchiha, I'm sorry. Dango…no, now's not the time to be thinking about food! Oh this bastard wants to know if I've completed my mission. Not yet, fuck face. I'll teach you to mess with my brother; I just have to figure out how to do it without the assassination. Huh? I smell Vampire…'_

Ino gasped and then covered her mouth to steady breathing. Her mind was racing. 'Assassination, who? That man threatened Naruto? Why?' So many questions were unanswered.

She feared that she couldn't do anything to bring Naruto and Kyuubi back together. They would have to do it themselves, because she did not want to get involved. She decided to talk to Kyuubi about the assassination part of it though.

"I just hope Naruto doesn't take this too roughly" Ino whispered.

"Well hello girlie. Were you by chance spying on us hmm?" Kisame's razor sharp teeth met her neck before she passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey where are Kyuubi and Ino?" Sakura asked curiously as they all ate dinner before sunrise.

"Kyuubi is probably in his room sulking and Ino is probably asleep. Today she was very adventurous, it probably took a tool on the troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

Once again it was silent and all that could be heard was Choji's chomping. Hinata was sitting beside Naruto and noticed that he lowered his head when Ino's name was mentioned. He grabbed a package of gum and popped all the pieces into his mouth. He chomped and shook his leg up and down.

"Hey, Naruto…what's wrong?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nothing Hinata." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata furrowed her brows because she didn't believe him but said nothing.

"Speaking of, where's Lee?" Tenten wondered.

sigh "He's with the owner, Gai. Those two seem to have really hit it off."

Kankuro shuttered. "I can't imagine why…"

"Well I can. You're such an idiot Kankuro." Kiba yelled.

"Kiba…you're the idiot I was being sarcastic." Kankuro rubbed his temples in frustration.

"See, you were being sarcastic, who's the idiot now?" Kiba stated boldly.

"…"

"That's what I thought." Kiba grinned.

Kankuro looked over to Sakura who just shook her head and giggled.

"Hey! We'd like to interview the sand siblings…now!" Anko said.

Kankuro gulped. "Guess that's me…" The sand siblings walked over to Anko and they followed her to the police's room.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke. "And so it begins…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kisame dragged over Ino's limp body. She had blood running from the bite wound that he inflicted upon her. "This one yours?" Kisame asked casually.

"Yeah. She must have followed me." Kyuubi stated. His hands were getting clammy.

"Well, you better hope that you don't plan on betraying us. The boss doesn't forgive easy, you know? I erased her memory; she won't remember me at all. This better not happen again or next time," Kisame ran hit tongue over his fangs. "I eat her."

Kyuubi stopped breathing and his eyes were glossy and large from shock.

"C'mon, don't make that face, we're on the same side. Maybe you could come and join Akatsuki…just a thought. Well bye! Don't forget your mission." Kisame disappeared in the blink of an eye, and let Ino drop hard on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, would you like to tell us your whereabouts around five months ago?" Asuma asked as he casually lit his cigarette.

"Working. We all were. We work during the day and late into the night. Anything else?" Temari slumped back in her chair and stared defiantly into Asuma's eyes.

He flicked his lighter shut. He turned to Gaara and eyed him. "What specifically were you doing? Do you have an alibi?"

Gaara answered this time, since Asuma was staring directly at him. "We are each other's alibi's. We were with a client. Is that all because you are really starting to piss me off." Gaara glared at Asuma with such force Asuma had to struggle to keep a straight face.

Kankuro was nervously fidgeting in his chair and he was sweating like a pig. "Gaara…" He trailed off.

Gaara shrugged and lay off the KI so that Asuma didn't feel like he had to piss his pants. Asuma turned to the weakest link: Kankuro.

"Which client exactly was it?" Asuma asked casually.

"The Danna Corporation, why?"

"Hmm…I'll have to look into that. Alright, thank you for your time, you are free to leave." Anko raised a brow at this statement but let it go, for now.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro exited the police room to retire to their own beds.

"Asuma…I gotta wonder what you're thinking." Anko stated while looking at him strangely.

"You know I think it's kind of suspicious to have a meeting with a company on the day of the murder. I want to meet with that company and see what they have to say about it." Asuma puffed one last time and then crushed his cigarette into the ashtray.

"You do have a point, but…"

"The but's are never good…"

Anko glared. "But…I think that that Naruto kid is suspicious. He just started working at the place when they found the body, that can't be a coincidence." She stated logically.

"That's true too. We can finish interviewing these guys then check those angles." Asuma finished with a nod of his head.

"Agreed, but first let's get wasted!"

Asuma shook his head and sighed. No matter how long they had been partners he still couldn't gouge Anko's crazy moods. God help the Vamps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyuubi sighed as he once again adjusted the weight of his burden. Ino honestly didn't way anything, it was just awkward to carry a woman down Mexico streets without being given strange looks.

"Mhh…Oh, my head…" Ino started to stir and moan.

Kyuubi turned down an abandoned alleyway and laid her gently against the wall. "Hey, Ino are you alright?" Kyuubi asked checking her temperature.

"Yes…I'm fine. What happened?" Ino asked looking Kyuubi deep into his eyes.

'Oh shit. Lie, but don't look away you bitch. Kyuubi you can do it just go…go!' "Well you see…" Kyuubi began.

"Save me the lies Kyuubi. I know everything. Now spill, how did you get in this predicament?" Ino asked while holding her head.

"Wha-what? I thought that Kisame guy wiped your memory?" Kyuubi asked confused.

"That would be a lot more simple for you wouldn't it? Well, no he failed. My specialty is mind powers after all, that fool. C'mon spill."

" I honestly did not know that Vamps had powers like that. Well anyway it happened a while ago…"

Kyuubi went on to tell Ino about him and Naruto's encounter with the demon when they were little. He had ever since wanted to become a Vampire Hunter to help protect Naruto.

He had finally found that bastard sun of a bitch that scared them so long ago…but it turned out he had a lot more manpower than Kyuubi expected.

Kyuubi was forced into becoming one of his assassins and he was set to kill all that Pein saw fit. He tried to continuously get out, but it was beyond his control now. He explained how he just wanted to help protect his family, was that so wrong?

Ino wiped a tear from her cheek. After hearing Kyuubi's tale she vowed that she would make Naruto understand. "Alright, I'll help you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto?" Sasuke called in through the door. No answer. "Naruto?" He stepped inside the bathroom to go and brush his teeth. He only then noticed that the shower was running and that there were moans coming from it.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke whipped open the curtain to find a very naked Naruto with a hand on his very hard dick.

"Sas-Sasuke! What are you doing?" His voice was reaching a pitch that Sasuke thought even dogs wouldn't be able to hear.

" I heard moaning and I thought I would check if you were alright." Sasuke said almost like a robot while staring at Naruto's member.

Naruto blushed as red as a tomato. "Well, as you can see I'm fine. Go. Now. Please." Naruto really wanted Sasuke to go before his reserve broke and he pounced. He also didn't have gum, crap. He whimpered before he could keep it in.

"Just go." He whispered as he turned his head to the side in shame.

Sasuke had a split second of though. Sure it was wrong to have an office relationship, but that's what would truly make him happy. So could that really be wrong. Probably, but, whatever.

" I am not going anywhere." Sasuke was in the shower before Naruto knew what was happening.

Sasuke turned Naruto around to face him. "You are beautiful." He stroked long and hard on Naruto's penis, as he looked deep into the blond's eyes. "Show the world your beauty."

Naruto was so shocked but he wasn't about to stop Sasuke. Sure, he didn't like boys…but it felt really good.

"Mhh…Sasu…" Naruto whispered almost silently. That whisper drove Sasuke crazy.

He flipped Naruto over grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall. He teased Naruto's ass with his penis. "Moan my name Naruto."

He slammed against Naruto, which made Naruto's penis slap into the cold tile. "Sasu."

Sasuke licked Naruto's neck. "Good boy."

He again flipped Naruto over so they were face to face. "Do you want me inside of you Naruto?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head and looked very nervous.

"Good answer." Sasuke turned off the shower and dragged Naruto into their bedroom.

"Where is everyone?"

"Neji and Kiba are busy, so it's just you and me." Sasuke answered.

"Oh."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not."

"Good."

He pushed Naruto on the bed and laid his gleaming and wet body on top. He stared deep into Naruto's eyes and slowly slid his finger into Naruto's entrance.

Naruto gasped and clenched his eyes tight in pain. Sasuke smoothed them out with his other hand. "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't wait or I'll come."

Naruto nodded and tried to take the pain. Sasuke inserted a second finger and it stared to feel real, real good.

"Ngh…oh man…" Naruto's hips bucked when Sasuke hit a rough patch of skin inside him.

Sasuke gave him a look. Naruto waved his hand. "Hm…continue."

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe."

Naruto frowned. Was that really the thing to say right now?

Sasuke rammed into Naruto's ass and Naruto really wasn't thinking about what to say at the moment anymore.

Sasuke grunted and continued his hard and fast motion, as Naruto lost himself in the sensations.

Sasuke came with a grunt and landed on top of Naruto. Naruto didn't come at all, he was crying.

Sasuke looked up. "Oh, fuck."

Naruto was bleeding from the ass, as Sasuke rammed too hard on him continuously. "Naruto, Naruto, I'm so sorry. God I'm such an ass. And you're a virgin too aren't you?"

The only response he got was a timid nod.

"Fuck. Why don't we take a nice bath together?" Sasuke asked in soothing mode. He rubbed his hands up and own Naruto's arms.

Naruto nodded his head yes. "But, umm Sasuke? Could you take care of this first?" He asked indicating his erection.

Sasuke smirked. "Sure."

He slid down Naruto's body and swallowed him whole. Naruto whimpered at the great feeling of Sasuke skilled tongue.

He bucked his hips to reach more of the hot wet cavern, but Sasuke held them down.

Sasuke slid his tongue over the slit and Naruto came on a cry of Sasuke's name.

Naruto panted, trying to get his breath back. Sasuke cuddled up next to him. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"That's okay Sasu."

"Who said you could call me Sasu?"

"No one." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smirked. "Alright Naru."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**YAY LEMON! Tell me if it was a good one please! Also give me tips to write better ones!**


	13. Deal Detonator

**Thank you everyone for reading**

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

**Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx**

**P.S I am so sorry for taking years to update but my comp was hit by lightening so yeah…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Vampire** or **Vampyre Rulebook:**

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

**Don't **go near **crosses**

**Don't **go into a **church**

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

**Recognize **your fellow **Vampyre** and be **nice**

**You shouldn't **fall in **love **with a **human, **as they will** not accept you.**

**Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.**

**You can change **a human into a Vampire, **but **they **must **be **your mate **for **life!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, how about that bath?" Sasuke asked in a slightly pleading voice.

"No, sorry Sasu but I'm just going to have to torture you a bit more!" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's mouth fell open. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me Sasu. No smex for you today. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going out for a walk." Naruto got quickly dressed and exited the room.

Sasuke glared at his penis. "Nice going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino's strides were confident as she progressed towards her goal. 'Well, now's a good time as any girl. You can do it. Convince him!'

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

Ino jumped ten feet in the air as she heard Naruto's voice coming from behind her.

'What good are your Vampire senses if you don't use them?' she silently wondered.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Listen I have to tell you something very important-

"NARU!" Kiba yelled and waved his arms as he approached the two.

Ino sighed. Was she ever going to get a chance to tell him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kisame entered the dark meeting room and sighed at the cliché. "Do we not ever turn on any lights?"

The lights flickered on and he came face to face with Zetsu. "AH! Oh Zetzu, sorry you startled me."

"Whatever, what have you discovered?" Zetsu said in a casual tone.

"I think that Kyuubi is going to flake on us."

"**Do you suggest we scare them a little**?" Dark Zetsu asked.

"For once black Zetsu is right. Yes, I say we scare them good."

"Are you being racist Kisame?" Zetsu asked darkly.

"How can I be? I'm blue!"

Zetsu shook his head. "Alright, let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyuubi made his way towards Itachi's room. He was filled to the brim with confidence, a very alluring scent.

'Now maybe I'll know why I was put on this earth, why I was born a Vampire Hunter. Maybe I'm the link to human and Vampire togetherness. Maybe we can co-exist without killing.'

Kyuubi reached Itachi's door and went to knock. Before his hand could even brush the door he was pulled into the room with the door shut behind him.

Kyuubi blinked and stared after he was thrown roughly on the bed by Itachi. Itachi loomed over him and then pounced.

Kyuubi's mouth was molested by a soft pink muscle and he was roughly kissed. Kyuubi was stunned for ten seconds and didn't respond. Then the kiss grew hot and steamy; Kyuubi hoped that it would go on and on and on. His toes curled and he shivered all over as the sensations swamped him. His body arched into the hot touch of Itachi until his airway was blocked off.

Sadly Kyuubi had to take a breath. When he did his breathing was shallow and rough, proof that he had been enjoying that wonderful spit swap.

"Sorry, it's been a rough day." Itachi apologized figuring he owed Kyuubi an explanation.

"Rough day?" Kyuubi whispered. He looked at Itachi with tears in his eyes. "Thanks a lot for using me as an output. If you need your sex toy I'll be on the roof."

"Wait Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi turned around. "What?"

"Well, look. I'm not good with words okay, hell I hardly ever talk but…I do like you. You know that. So please don't take offence when I randomly molest you because, trust me, it will happen a lot. It means that I like you sexually and…hell I like _you_, all of you. Okay? Fuck that probably sounded like the most retarded thing in the world."

Kyuubi strutted over and softly kissed Itachi on the lips. "I don't think it sounded retarded or fucked-up. I'm going to be completely honest with you. Until I met you I was sure I was straight, so it's going to take me a while to figure out my gender preference. But I must say that you are swaying my opinion." Kyuubi smiled.

He walked to the door and looked back. Itachi was holding his lips and his eyes were glazed over. "I guess I'll see myself out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Kyuubi was walking down the hallway he slapped his forehead. 'What the hell! I forgot to tell him!'

He was just about to turn around when he heard a big bang coming from the roof, as he was on the top floor.

"Shit, what's going on?"

Kyuubi made a beeline to the rooftops in hopes that he would get there before anything became too serious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Ino and Kiba slowly turned their heads as they heard the approaching footsteps after a loud bang.

Naruto was the first to question as he noticed three figures in black cloaks. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Ino paled and Kiba growled; they had a bad aura about them.

"Akatsuki." Ino whispered.

"Exactly and we are here to make your life a living hell. Welcome to pain fuckers!"

"Hidan, will you please settle down. I told you this was a reconnaissance mission. We are just collecting information." Kakuzu rubbed his head and sighed.

"What? I thought you said we could rough them up a little! That's the only reason I came!" Hidan screamed in frustration.

"**Hidan, Shut the fuck up. Alright so, where shall we begin? Oh yeah…where is Kyuubi?" **Dark Zetsu asked.

"Why are you looking for him?" Naruto asked dangerously as his eyes began to glow red.

Kisame looked Naruto up and down, and then leaned over to Zetsu to say something. Zetsu nodded his head and disappeared under the earth.

Almost before he knew it Naruto saw black. He had fallen unconscious and was in the hands of Zetsu! Kiba blinked. Even he couldn't keep up with that speed.

"Tell Kyuubi we have Naruto, if he wants to talk." Kisame said through ice cold blue lips.

"The fuck! How come I wasn't told any of this?" Hidan threw his arms up impatiently.

Kisame glared at him. "Let's go!"

Before Kiba or Ino could say anything the three Akatsuki members disappeared into the night. Ino and Kiba were stunned and didn't move until Kyuubi came bursting through the stairway door.

Kyuubi's ragged breathing moved his chest up and down in quick succession.

He turned pleading eyes unto Ino and she shook her head. Kyuubi sank to his knees on the floor and sobbed loudly. He ran his hand across his eyes and smeared the tears he cried for his only cousin and brother.

He stood and wiped his eyes once again as he set determined eyes on the pair. "Where?"

"Sorry, what?" Kiba leaned closer.

"Where did they take him?" Kyuubi asked slowly and gruffly.

"We're not sure. They said that if you wanted to see him you had to talk to them." Ino whispered.

"Son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry! It's my entire fault! If I hadn't made him come on the roof then-

Kyuubi grabbed her neck and turned her around. He lightly kissed her nose. "It's okay; it's not your fault."

Ino smiled and breathed out swiftly. "Thanks Kyuubi."

"Anytime. So who's up for a little mission?" he asked.

"I'm always up for a mission," came a voice from the distance. They all turned around to come upon Sasuke leaning against the door casually with his brow furrowed.

"And so am I." Itachi appeared behind Sasuke, looking worried.

Kyuubi nodded. "Alrighty, I guess we can go-

"So are we!" a chorus came from below the building. Kyuubi looked over the edge. There stood the rest of the Office including Jiriaya, Shizune and Tsunade.

Tsunade leapt onto the building with her incredible strength. "We wouldn't let that brat die, that's for sure!"

Kyuubi smiled as tears rolled out of his eyes once again. "Thanks you guys."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's consciousness was in blessed silence. He liked silence, I mean who didn't right? It was peaceful and nobody got hurt. If he wanted to he could live his whole life in his consciousness. I mean, what did it really matter to truly live? That only brought him hurt and loss. How depressing was it to think that no matter how hard you tried you will always be just another ordinary person. You will always be nobody and amount to nothing.

What was he saying? He couldn't think, well not really. Sure he could think. He could remember all the depressing things in his life, but he couldn't for the life of him remember one good time. He knew there were good times in his life, so why couldn't he remember them?

'Okay, Naruto. Remember why you are unconscious. Well Akatsuki came and-yeah that's it! That green dude hit you! And then you passed out! You must have been drugged!'

"AHUHHHHH!" Naruto awoke with a gasp. He sat up abruptly and looked around; he saw that he was laying on an empty bed in a white room. His head spun, so he sat back down.

'I need to get out of here. Wherever here is!' Naruto thought.

The door opened and he quickly shut his eyes. "You can't fool us boy. We know you are awake by your breathing patterns." Zetsu stated. "Now this won't hurt a bit."

"What-what are you doing to me no!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N Yeah it's a bit short but…meh…my computer got hit by lightening so…yeah…the next one will be longer!

He ran


	14. Nasty Narcotic

Thank you everyone for reading

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I would like to join your youthful group of saving people!" Gai exclaimed in everyone's ears as loud as he could.

"Alright. You don't have to yell. What about the hotel?" Tsunade asked.

"Pssht! I can close it down for an emergency such as this! It has always been my dream to rescue someone!" Gai stated with tears in his eyes.

"You are truly my idol!" Lee exclaimed with his fist in the air.

"Yeah…so anyway, should we go to Akatsuki headquarters?" Sakura asked as they all sat down to plan out the situation.

"That's probably the last place that they would go. We should probably try and get a read on their spiritual energy." Shikamaru concluded.

"But…it's impossible because they hide them so well…"Ino stated worriedly.

"They have one flaw in their plan. They hide their spiritual signatures too well and therefore have no real signature at all. Everything has a spiritual signature even if it's an animal." Shikamaru sighed. "It's so troublesome…"

"Shikamaru's right. We will split into three teams:

Team 1: Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kyuubi, Tenten, Hinata, and Shizune.

Team 2: Lee, Gai, Neji, Konkuru, Jiriaya and Itachi.

Team 3: Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Sai and myself.

Team one will be a reconnaissance team. You only gather information. Team two will knock out the guards and back up team three, the attackers. Itachi you help team three as well. Any questions?"

Ino raised her hand. "Why can't I be on Sasuke's team?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Would that girl never understand that he was gay?

"You're not on his team because you're strong suit isn't attacking. I strategically placed you all so that your best abilities are utilized. Any other questions?"

"Can team one also help out team three in attacking?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes, you may. Just try not to get in the way or to get hurt. I only have so much Spiritual energy and we can't use it all up on healing."

Hinata timidly nodded.

"Okay, if there are no more questions I guess we can go now-"

"I have a question." A rough voice stated behind the crowd of ninja.

The ninja turned to see Asuma leaning against the wall smoking and Anko standing beside him.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Anko asked with her hands on her hips. "Hmm?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What're you going to do to me?" Naruto asked in a voice that wasn't his but a much squeakier version of it.

"Nothing much boy…just giving you a shot." Zetsu said gruffly.

"What kind of shot?" Naruto fearfully asked.

"The kind that makes you obedient, now shut up."

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to figure a way out. It was weird because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything at all. He couldn't even form complete sentences. And the weirdest part was that he couldn't think enough to care. He was slowly but surely, turning into a vegetable.

"ZETSU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tobi came running into the room shouting.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to make this one obedient and you are ruining it." Zetsu glared at Tobi.

"Oh! He's cute. And, this medication will never work. His will is way too strong! But nice try Zetsu-san!!" Tobi smiled beneath his mask and laughed.

"What do you mean you little brat?"

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Zetsu. "Fuck you."

"See? That's what I mean!" Tobi laughed again.

"AGH!" Zetsu grabbed the needle and injected a lethal dose to Naruto.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain and bucked on the table.

"Zetsu-san that is not such a good idea." Tobi backed up far and stared in awe.

Naruto continued to arch his back and scream. His body tried to transform into the Werefox form but the medicine wouldn't let him. His hair flickered between sunshine yellow and crimson red and his eyes, constantly changed colors. He let out a roar and stretched to break apart the metal bars holding him down.

"I told you."

"Will you just shut up and give him the drugs?" Zetsu shouted.

"Nope. I have other things I need to do. OH DEI-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tobi shouted as he exited the room.

"Damn trouble maker. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Well, I don't think he should be able to penetrate the bars but I should alert Pein-sama." Zetsu left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto continued to change and it felt like he was going to die from all the pain. "M-make it stop." He sobbed. "ARGH!" He screamed as another wave of pain shot down his spine.

He arched and broke the metal bars. He lay panting trying to catch his breath. He flopped off the table and crawled over to the stand. He read a bottle called _antidote._ "Better than nothing." Naruto panted.

He gulped the substance and shivered. Ew, it tasted like cherries! He waited, and waited. Slowly but surely he was feeling himself again and was capable of walking.

"Great! Now I just have to sneak out. This should be a piece of cake."

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard voices coming from the outside hallway.

"Sasori-kun, I know you said that we should hold off on the 'experimenting' for a little while until I feel better but, I'm fine I promise!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You are such a horn dog Dei-chan. Just keep it in your pants for a little longer because you're still hurt and there is no way in hell I am being Uke again."

"Awe, but you're so good at it. The way you moan, pant, and say my name. It makes me so-"

"Okay, shhh. That's embarrassing. I just think that I'm the better Seme." Sasori said with a blush on.

Naruto almost laughed under the table he was hiding. They we practically standing on-top of him and they didn't notice.

"Oh, really?" Deidara pushed Sasori on the table and took dominance of the kiss.

Sasori tried to hold back a moan but failed. He groaned low and bucked his hips in pleasure.

"See told you." Deidara smirked.

Naruto snorted and then quickly covered his mouth and his eyes grew wide.

Deidara looked at Sasori and they both looked under the table.

"Uh. Hi. He he." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hmm? Well are you going to tell us or not?" Anko glared at all the ninja.

Tsunade glared back. "Well, we were going to go 'investigate' the kidnapping of Naruto. I don't think that that is illegal."

"No. Not really but…I'm sure you wouldn't mind to have some bodyguards with you." Anko grinned fiercely.

Tsunade counted to ten in her head patiently. "Sure, why not. You and Asuma can be on team one."

"Sounds good to me," Asuma flicked his cigarette to the ground.

"Now wait just one minute. Asuma, we're supposed to agree on these things. It can't just be you making the decisions."

"Anko, I know that you agree to so what does it really matter?" Asuma sighed. Women were such a pain.

"Yeah, so? It's the principal of the thing."

"Will you all just shut the fuck up so we can go and rescue him?" Sasuke asked in low undertones meaning a world of hurt for whoever disobeyed him.

"Uh, yeah, He, he," Anko laughed awkwardly.

"Go!" Tsunade yelled and the ninja dispersed.

"SASUKE!" Ino ran up to him and pulled on his sleeve for him to stop.

"What?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke, I can see you trembling and sweating. I know this is difficult for you, but you need to keep your mind calm and try not to jumble your thoughts. Naruto will be okay, he's a smart guy and he won't go down easy, believe in him and in us." Ino turned her concerned eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll try."

Ino smiled. "That's all I ask. Kay, good luck."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head and then took off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What're you doing loose?" Deidara asked as he glared at Naruto.

"Um, Well you see…" Naruto shot off towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori concentrated and gathered his spiritual energy. He focused on the rope beside Naruto's legs and possessed it. He tied the rope in quick succession around Naruto, temporarily rendering him unable to move.

"AH!" Naruto tripped and landed on his face, which hurt like hell. He could feel the blood poling around his face. 'Damn, I broke my nose.' He thought.

"I'll ask you one more time… Why're you free from that table?" Deidara asked as he leaned in close to Naruto.

"Pein wanted me to eat?" Naruto said slowly almost questioning himself.

"That dinner was now?" Deidara asked questioningly. "Oh well then…"

"Dei-kun, he's lying. He's just trying to come up with an excuse." Sasori said with a brow raised. "But, I don't even know why he's trying because he should know he has no chance of getting out of here."

"We'll see about that. I'll never give up! I'm going to see Sasuke and all my precious people, you just wait!"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated until he felt the unfamiliar flow of spiritual energy. 'Focus it all in one area, the arms. Focus on winding it tighter and tighter. Release!'

"Shouldn't we be stopping him?" Deidara asked with a worried look on his face.

Sasori looked grave. "We could but…his power is unstable and we could be hurt in the process. He is probably hurting himself more than us, so we can stick it out.

"Are you backing out?"

"Just because I'm terrified does not mean I will back out."

Deidara grinned fiercely. "Well said, chicken."

"I WILL BE FREE! ARRRGGGG!" Naruto stood and ripped free from the spiritually possessed rope. His eyes flashed red and his canine fangs grinned at Deidara and Sasori.

Intense pain was coursing through Naruto's body and he tried to ignore it. It was getting harder and harder each second to see, to breathe.

"What's going on here?"

"Pein-sama…"

That's all Naruto heard until he figured he was passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, we are at the point where we split up." Tsunade stated.

"Anko, I'm going to go in as a police officer and ask The Organization some questions."

"Asuma! That's stupid; they will just kill you on sight! They are Vampires!" Anko yelled.

"HEY!" Sakura defensively yelled.

"Sorry. But its true please don't go Asuma."

"Anko when did you become gutless. Let me take this risk and I'll let you handle all the others." Asuma smiled. "I'll be fine."

"You big idiot, okay, but you buy me Sake after this."

"Sure." Asuma ran far away from the others and then calmly walked to the house in a different direction.

"We should probably wait for Asuma to return until we attack." Anko suggested.

"Agreed," Tsunade grunted.

Sasuke glared at the floor and dug his nails into his hand. He hoped Naruto was safe and sound or else, he would rip every last one of those people into pieces. No, he would probably do that anyways, as soon as he got into the door.

Ino worriedly looked at Sasuke. 'Naruto please be alright!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,"

His name was being called monotonously. But, he didn't want to answer because coming to the surface would mean pain. Pain was not good, this blessed darkness and cool atmosphere was good.

"NARUTO!"

"RAMEN!" Naruto jolted awake awaiting his favorite breakfast food. Hoping, wishing, that Vampires weren't real, that monsters didn't exist, that he still knew himself, but he was wrong.

"I wish I didn't have to do that, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" A figure standing by the fire with his back turned to Naruto asked.

"Just great, now will you let me the hell outta here?" Naruto almost screamed.

"You want out do you?"

"Well, obviously yes!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry, but your wishes to not match with mine,"

The figure tuned his body around so that he was facing Naruto. His face was ghostly white, his body just oozing coldness, his hair as orange as fire. The weirdest and most captivating feature was his eyes, turquoise ice cold and pupil-less.

"Try again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	15. Bitter Betrayal

Thank you everyone for reading

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**!

Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

*Flashback*

**Okay, you may have a problem with Tobi's or Zetsu's description. Just ask me why I did it that way if you want to. Please don't complain:)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Asuma crushed the cigarette under his foot and pulled out his gun as he prepared to enter the danger zone. He set his determined gaze on the hotel and stealthily creped up to the wall.

It was a well-built hotel. Something that would never make you guess that kidnappers were inside. They either were really smart or really stupid for drawing attention necessarily to themselves. The windows were luckily only in the front of the building so they would be able to sneak in through the back without being spotted, Asuma concluded.

He ran, crouched down, to the back and picked the lock on the door. He opened it slowly and proceeded in. The hallway was dark, like someone cut the power line. Asuma began to feel the trickling fear cascading down his spine and stomach. The only thing that kept him walking and moving was the adrenaline in his veins that he usually felt while on a mission. He crouched in a corner and prepared himself for what was to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko looked worriedly past the bushes to where Asuma was previously located. She shook her head and mumbled to herself. 'No, I will not go after him.'

"You know, if you're that worried about your partner you should probably go help him. If you are concerned then that will affect your reasoning skills and concentration, ultimately putting us all in danger." Sasuke said as he came up behind Anko without her noticing.

Her eyes were wide with fear. "How did you-"

"Know that you're worried about your partner…or sneak up on you? Well they are both connected, because you were worried about your partner I was able to sneak up on you undetected, does that answer your question?" He asked with a raised brow.

She nodded her head. "But…Asuma said not to go after him."

Sasuke sighed and sat down beside Anko. "You know, I used to listen to reason as well…but something about love makes you crazy. Go after him."

"You mean you love-"Anko stated with wide eyes, now not from fear but surprise.

"Go after him." Sasuke stated once again, face nonchalant.

"Okay. Thank you Sasuke." Anko ran in the direction of Asuma.

Sasuke shook his head sadly when she was gone. "Fool. Listening to someone like me. What humans will do for love…risking their lives like that."

Ino, who was listening in via thoughts, sighed. 'Oh but Sasuke, I believe Vampires are even more foolish.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The turquoise ice cold gaze held Naruto, he was unable to talk.

Images flashed through Naruto's mind, unbidden by him. He gasped from the sudden rush and fell on his knees to the floor.

_*Naruto was pushed to the ground by Kyuubi's strong arm. He was not knocked out like Kyuubi thought he was, though. Naruto stifled sobs as he watched Kyuubi battle the creature. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes tight to stop from screaming. Naruto felt himself being lifted, looked up and saw Kyuubi's reassuring face. The only problem was that he still felt the creature's presence, whereas Kyuubi did not. Naruto decided to peek over Kyuubi's shoulder stealthily to see why he was nervous. The creature was reforming itself behind them.*_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto covered his ears and closed his eyes tight against threatening tears.

The mysterious figure flew across the room at a frightening speed. He grabbed Naruto hands and pulled them to his lips. He kissed Naruto's wrist gently and smelled it briefly. "Don't worry Naruto. I am safe and well. We can now be together for eternity."

Naruto snatched his wrist back with wide eyes. "Who or what are you?"

The figure smiled sinisterly, fangs gleaming in the firelight. "I am called Pein. As to what I am…well, I guess you'll find out soon enough."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Asuma heard a footstep, which snapped him out of his reverie.

"Asuma?" a hesitant voice called.

Asuma stepped out from the corner and frowned. "Anko? I thought I told you to stay put!

"I know, I know. I just couldn't miss some action." She smiled hoping he didn't spot her bluff. She was sweating profusely before and now she wanted to cry out in relief.

Asuma smiled too. "Well, thanks. It's always nice to have you around partner."

"Isn't that just fucking nice? I think I'm about to throw up my fucking guts on the floor, huh Kakuzu?"

"That's about ten dollars. But yeah, it makes me sick too." Kakuzu replied.

Hidan glared at him but didn't say anything. "I have something that will lighten up the lovers' mood. Here take this. Hidan whipped a sword towards the two at a blinding speed.

"ASUMA!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Uchiha Corporation stiffened at the sound of a scream and started licking their fangs nervously.

They felt a high spike in spiritual pressure as the temperature started to drop in seconds.

"We're going in. We should all just rush them and overwhelm. Go!" Itachi cast a worried look over to Sasuke and then ran off in the direction of the front of the hotel.

The rest of the Vamps ran towards the back where the scream had come from. Sasuke hoped that he didn't put Anko in any unnecessary danger, but he figured Asuma would protect her.

"Sasuke, I sense ten people in there. One is Naruto." Ino stated while running at high speeds beside Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and grimly stated. "Aim to kill. Tell everyone."

Ino also nodded, as if she understood. She creased her brow and told everyone through telepathy. "Done, Kyuubi is very frustrated like you. Should I tell him to go with you?"

"I'm sure Naruto would want him where he was. Sure tell Kyuubi to follow me."

Ino shivered when Sasuke sped off at frightening speeds that no one else could reach, except apparently Kyuubi, towards the hotel.

"Are you okay Ino?" Sakura asked as she ran up beside her.

"Yeah, just suffering from a case of brain freeze, I'll be fine,"

"He must really love Naruto." Sakura stated with her brow creased.

"Oh you have no idea…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto turned his head abruptly at the loud scream. He turned back and narrowed his eyes at Pein. "What are you doing to my friends?" He growled.

Pein also narrowed his eyes. He hadn't expected them to arrive so soon. He then smiled with no humor at Naruto. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Fuck you! Stop bullshittin-"

"Of course if you're friends were here then they could be in a lot of trouble." Pein's eyes traveled down Naruto's figure. "I have strong capable men who might to bad things to those you love."

Naruto whimpered. "Please…no."

Pein flashed his teeth. "If you do as I say then no one has to get hurt. I'll let you're friends go too."

"P-promise?" Naruto looked around the room trying to think of a way out.

"Of course, Just come here."

"Can I have a second to get ready?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Naruto made a face seeming resolved to his fate. When Pein shut the door he frowned. "Fuck my life. What am I supposed to do?" He sank to the floor and thought of Sasuke and Kyuubi.

"Sasuke has longer to live than I do anyway. I'll let Pein do whatever he wants to me…and then Sasuke can live. I'll be content with that. Kyuubi also deserves a good life." Naruto stood with a new and unbreakable resolve. If nothing else, he would save his Sasuke and of course Kyuubi.

Pein, who was listening through the door, frowned. He thought that Naruto would be harder to break; more fun than the others. Oh well, he'd figure out a way to make sunshine quake with fear or tremble with rage. He just couldn't wait! But first, he should go make sure his subordinates were not screwing things up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'They say that your life is supposed to flash before your eyes when you die. Then why the fuck is the only thing I can think of Asuma.

Blood, there's blood on my hands but no pain. It's not my blood it's the person's in front of me. Who just screamed Asuma, oh yeah that was me. Wow my voice sounds tiny even to me. Pretty pathetic actually, my face is wet. Blood? Oh no, its just tears. My legs feel like jelly, am I about to pass out? I probably can't because all I can see is Asuma smiling at me.'

"It's okay Anko. You're fine. **Breathe.** You look purple." Asuma laughed and then grimaced.

"Me? Purple? Well maybe I'm holding my breath because you jumped in front of a knife to save me! Maybe that's why but I'm just guessing! What were you thinking you masochistic man? You sicken me."

Asuma laughed and coughed up blood on the floor. He slowly fell, face down on his knees.

"OH! I'm sorry don't you die!! Asuma please I can't live without you! What are you doing breathe you fool."

"I'm breathing; I think it's you who needs to breathe."

Anko let out a sigh of relief. She turned and glared at Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan was purple from holding in his laughter and Kakuzu had no expression.

"I'm going to mess you guys up." Anko took her stance and crouched down low.

"Anko, don't. Run!" Asuma coughed from where he crouched.

"Too late for that," Hidan was already standing beside Anko, ready to give the killing blow.

Anko held her breathe and felt the buffet of air as Hidan's move was blocked by someone else. Anko looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Tenten, Gai, Lee, Jiriaya, Shizune and Neji stay. We're switching teams, the rest come with me."

Shizune and Anko ran over to Asuma, to begin treating his wounds. "Hang in there."

"No problem." Asuma smiled at Anko and kissed her hand. "For you anything,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke felt like he was running forever, nonstop. They came across nothing for what felt like several decades until they came upon a blonde haired Vamp and a red haired one.

"I'm not sure of their skills but, Temari, Konkuru, Gaara and Sai, you stay. The rest follow me."

"As if we'd let you by." The blonde haired one bragged.

"Deidara, these guys are strong, we should let some pass or we will be overwhelmed. The others can take care of the rest." The red haired one stated.

"Alright Sasori, Some can pass. We take on those you said." Deidara concluded.

"Alright, Bye guys." Sasuke once again sped off, the others trailing behind.

"I'll think we can finally have some fun Sasori."

"I agree. Now let's not delay this any longer. I hate to wait."

"You bore me." Gaara stated with a smirk. "Let's play blondie."

Deidara chocked on his spit. "B-blondie! Oh I'm going to enjoy this strawberry."

"Deidara, you know I have red hair too." Sasori whined.

"Oh, whoops. Well you're looks hot, so it's okay."

"That's what I thought." Sasori mumbled.

"Let's get on with it already!" Kankuro possessed a knife and flew it at Sasori.

Sasori deflected it with a wooden stake. "A possessor like myself, well this should be interesting."

"Quite."

"Have you forgotten about me? I hope not." Temari threw her hand across the sky and a great big gush of wind flew towards Sasori.

He flew and his back hit the wall with a big thud. He landed on the floor and coughed up blood. "Bitch,"

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten,"

"Now it really starts." Sasori got up and glared at them. "Are you ready for this?"

"Always," Both replied in unison.

Sasori smirked. "Great."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara ran at high speeds towards his favorite training spot to battle. He spun around and parried a pen which flew at his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Sorry must have slipped." Sai stood not far from Deidara in a nonchalant position.

"Bastard," Deidara spun again when he heard footstep behind him.

"You done running yet coward?" Gaara asked with a smirk.

"Oh, but it was not cowardice. I just wanted to lead you to my favorite training ground. Lots of room, you know, just in case things blow up." Deidara winked and giggled as he figured no one would get his pun.

"So, its probably suited to your fighting style. Of course its cowardice, you know you can't always have the arena you want. A real fighter can adapt to the environment. Anyway I'm guessing you deal with explosives?" Gaara asked.

"How did you know?" Deidara was truly shocked.

"Well it was obvious by your last statement and of course the setting fits." He answered.

"Bastard,"

"Is that all you're going to say or can we start this?" Sai asked impatiently.

"Sai stay out of this fight. It's mine and I'm craving blood."

"Okay go for it. If you need my help I'll be sitting over there." Sai pointed in a vague direction and hopped off.

"You think you can take me yourself." Deidara scoffed.

"We'll see. Now let's get started."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Down from where they spotted Deidara and Sasori they felt two more spiritual presences. They skidded to a stop and came face to face with a little boy who had a mask on and a big green dude. Why he was green they didn't want to know.

"Tsunade, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba stay."

"Now wait just one minute. I want to see Naruto too!"

"Kiba, shut up. You will see him after. Please you need to help out here. Stay." Sasuke pleaded.

Kiba saw the depressed expression on Sasuke's face and nodded his head.

Sasuke went to run when the green dude jumped in-front of him. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Zetsu."

Sasuke glared at him and everyone shivered from the abrupt increase of spiritual pressure and decrease in temperature.

"I. Don't. Care," Sasuke ground his teeth and placed his hand on Zetsu's head. He squeezed and let a portion of his anger out.

Zetsu began to squirm and wiggle but it was no use, he was locked in Sasuke's vice grip. "If you don't let us through you will become a human or whatever the fuck you are Popsicle. You don't want that to happen do you?" He was shooting daggers at Zetsu and even Sakura and Tsunade shivered.

"I cannot-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zetsu screamed as Sasuke was true to his words.

Sasuke had his eyes hidden as Zetsu's skin started to frost and freeze over with ice. Sasuke stopped at the neck and decided it wasn't worth it so he let Zetsu drop.

No one could speak until finally Sasuke said, "Let's go Sakura, Ino, Kyuubi,"

"Y-yes,"

They took off. The little boy removed his mask to show a handsome young face. "My name's Tobi. Let's play."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke, I feel someone's presence up here." Ino stated in a whisper voice as they hid against a wall.

"Is it the last one?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Pein is up ahead." Kyuubi answered for her.

"And who is that?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

"The leader and freak responsible for this,"

"And how do you know him?" Sasuke asked again.

Ino and Kyuubi cringed. "I will have to tell you that later."

"Hmm, No I think you're going to tell me know." Sasuke stated with an ice cold gaze.

"Okay. I was hired by Akatsuki to assassinate you and you're brother for the safety of my cousin."

Ino and Sakura went bug-eyed as Sasuke pulled out his sword. "Traitor," He hissed.

"Yes, I am." Kyuubi hung his head.

"You know what happens to traitors' right? They bleed and then they die."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY done! This one was long! **Thanks again for reading**!!Please don't be a silent reader!


	16. Scathing Surrender

Thank you to all who read and review. I would especially like to thank these dedicated reviewers for their honest opinions and mushy reviews! Thanks for being truthful and helping me progress as a writer!!! There are of course a lot more people who I could list but then it would be my whole chapter lmao! Thanks again!!!

**StreetRacerSakura****skyinthenightslove****MYsasuke-kun****Sasukestruelove****SakuraKissy****anomie86****lil-Vixen24****Miss Finnish****shadowphoenix143****RebelC** and **Afira**

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**! I would love to know what you guys think!!!(LL)

Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shizune and Anko ran over to Asuma, to begin treating his wounds. "Hang in there."

"No problem." Asuma smiled at Anko and kissed her hand. "For you anything,"

"Oh." Anko blushed lightly and looked away. "I should probably help the others.

"No-" Asuma coughed lightly. "You shouldn't. They are way out of your league."

"Hey!-" Anko yelled only to be cut off by Shizune.

"No! He's right. They are even out of my league. Too much spiritual power, can't you feel it?"

Anko didn't notice it before because she was worried about Asuma, but the more she thought about it, the more her lungs labored to breathe. "It feels like there is a big weight on my lungs and heart."

Shizune nodded. "Yes. Being around those two gives me chills and makes me want to throw up. Just who are they?"

Anko looked in the general direction of the two they were talking about. "I don't know." She whispered.

"OI! Kakuzu, you can sit back and watch. I'll take on all these fuckers." Hidan boasted while he twirled around a scythe.

"They are too much for you to take on by yourself Hidan. 15 dollars," Kakuzu gruffly stated.

"But Kakuzu…" Hidan whined.

"Shut up. Now let's begin."

"What're you both boasting about? You're facing the great Jiriaya here not some punk like that police officer over there." Jiriaya pointed his finger over to Asuma.

"HEY!" Anko yelled, offended.

"You, the big guy, I'll take you on." Jiriaya stated with an unwavering confidence.

"Fine by me," Kakuzu stated. "Hidan don't take too long."

"Yeah, yeah, I told you—I like playing with my victims', is that such a bad thing?"

"Whatever just hurry up." Kakuzu began to walk away to a more suitable place for him and Jiriaya to fight.

"You disgust me, scum!" Neji yelled.

"Hm? That so! Well you don't have to worry about that for too long you fucker, cause you'll be D-E-A-D, dead."

"Thanks I can spell." Neji smirked.

"Hidan! 20 dollars!" Came a distant yell from Kakuzu.

"Geez, that guy has good hearing. Anyway, I don't care if you can spell, cause soon you'll be d-

"Dead right? Yeah got it, any other last words?" Neji asked.

"Way to be youthful NEJI!" Gai yelled.

Hidan turned red from anger. "Why you-"

He ran at full speeds towards Neji and swung his scythe around to cut Neji's head off.

Neji held his hand out and concentrated. The scythe bounced off an invisible wall and the impact reverberated through Hidan's spine.

"What the hell?" Hidan cursed.

Neji smirked. "You will never get through my defense. My power is creating a perfect shield around myself so I do not receive any damage. I can always win by using ordinary methods; I'll beat you to death."

Hidan smirked too. "As if,"

Gai looked at Lee. "IT SEEMS THAT WE ARE UNNEEDED IN THIS PARTAKE OF YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES!"

"Yes it does! I say we watch them have fun!" Lee agreed.

"Right!!"

Tenten sighed. Why was she always stuck with the weirdoes? Life was so unfair!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiriaya followed Kakuzu to what seemed like a training room. He turned and faced Kakuzu. "Let's get started."

Jiriaya turned his head quickly as he noticed ropes dancing around it. He focused and the ropes pulsed and fell to the ground.

"So much for your little strings," He cried in triumph.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and then smirked. "Think so, do you?" He pulled back his arms and the ropes once again flew to life.

"I control these ropes with my mind and spiritual energy. They will never cease to move unless I command them."

"Tch, I wonder if my pulsing power is enough to stop the mighty ropes?" Jiriaya wondered out-loud.

"I know all I need to know about your power. With your spiritual energy you control the airwaves around you and, like a magnet, reject things you don't want touching you. A very useful power, but it will not help you in this case. My ropes will just have to slice through your airwaves."

"Nice speech." Jiriaya flew to Kakuzu before he had time to react and punched him in the stomach.

Kakuzu doubled over and fell on the floor. "How-

"You seem to have come up with a very plausible explanation but you did not know about another power that I have. It is true that I can reject the air particles around me by making the electrons pulse, which means that I can form a buffet of air around my body and make one big solid punch. It's like getting hit with water at an extremely high speed, rendering you unable to breathe or move. So what now?" Jiriaya grinned.

"Tch,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kankuro possessed knives from his pocket and threw them towards Sasori. Temari put all her strength into forming a buffet of air, similar to Jiriaya's so that they now were shooting towards Sasori at an alarming rate.

Sasori frowned and fought for possession of the knives. They stopped mid-air as both he and Kankuro struggled against each other. Temari pulled out her mini-fan from her pocket and shot a gust of air that felt like sharp knives on Sasori's skin, but he was not giving up.

"Temari, stop! You're making this harder on me too. The wind that you are producing is making it difficult to concentrate."

"Sorry, but jeez Kanky this guy's an ass. He totally forgot about me. Probably because I don't have something hanging down there if you know what I am mean like seriously that's just morally wrong and-

"Shut up sis."

"Right, sorry."

Kankuro started to sweat and had to blink it away from his eyes. "Getting hard for you?" Sasori boasted.

Kanky grinned. "Not at all, I bet you're tired though."

Sasori grinned also. "Nah. I could do this all day."

"Same with me."

"Omg well I can't! I wanna fight Kanky!" Temari cried.

"Woman will you shut up!" In that split second that Kankuro turned to look at his sister he lost possession of the knife.

Sasori's grin became manically wide as the knife shot towards the pair. They both stared wide-eyed. "Shit."

Temari didn't hesitate as she pulled out her fan and again shot a large amount of spiritual energy in a large air wave. The knife didn't falter.

"We're done for Kanky. You know I love you right?" Temari turned to look at him with a smile.

"Same." Kankuro whispered.

"GAI MIGHT KICK!" Gai came out of nowhere behind the two and kicked the knife in the air. It ricocheted off of his foot and clattered on the floor.

They both gaped at him as he performed the impossible task. "GOOD JOB GAI!" Lee screamed from right beside Temari's ear.

"AHH! You little SHIT! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Temari dramatically chased Lee around the room waving her fan at him threateningly.

"Ah! Youth."

"W-Whatever. Can you just take care of this guy?" Kanky (AN-I like this way better) asked still shell-shocked.

"SURe!"

Sasori fisted his hand and held it to his head as his frustration got the better of him. "Tch. I hope you don't think I'm that easy." He spiked his spiritual energy at a frightening level.

Temari stopped chasing Lee and felt like her feet were rooted in place. She turned to look at Sasori and instantly regretted it. He was oozing killer intent that made her want to cry.

Kanky sighed. This guy was going to be a problem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara grinned and pulled out his favorite little time bombs. This would take care of that little wanna-be over there. He focused his spiritual energy and threw them at Gaara.

Gaara smirked and stepped back. The explosion happened instantly and Deidara felt a little upset that the fight didn't last longer. Oh well, good things come to an end he guessed.

When the smoke cleared he noticed two things. Gaara wasn't dead and he had some sort of sand shield.

"HUH? How!"

Gaara smirked as he let the sand fall. "Well, as you have been talking I used my spiritual energy to slowly break down the walls around this arena so that I could collect sand. When I had enough I just hardened the sand and formed a shield. Easy enough." Gaara smirked.

Deidara sighed. 'Guess it's time to get serious.' He thought.

Sai sat against the wall contently waiting for his turn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What the fuck is wrong with the color of your skin?" Kiba yelled after finally noticing. The others sighed.

Zetsu clenched his fist. "You're being racist."

"Zetsu-san! It's okay. Tobi's a good boy; he'll make that ugly thing pay!" Tobi's innocent face smiled cutely but with an undertone of darkness that made Kiba shiver.

"Tch. Let's get started." Zetsu said.

"One minute. Iny miney miny moe. Okay I want all the boys!" Tobi announced.

Kiba snorted. "A runt like you?"

Tobi smiled abnormally so that it stretched his face into a gruesome and truly ugly thing.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata shivered. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. This kid just wasn't normal.

"Alright Hinata we take on green giant over here and leave the little boy to the…boys." Tsunade finished lamely.

"Okay." Hinata was mostly confident in her abilities. They were exactly the same as Neji's and she was on par with him. Taking down this green guy shouldn't be a problem especially with Tsunade.

Tsunade aimed her most lethal glare at Zetsu. She concentrated and gathered her spiritual energy. She knew that she didn't have a lot of it but when placed right it would do massive damage. If needed, which she hoped it wasn't, she would save up some to help others with their injuries. She had just recently been training Sakura to hone her medical skills so that shouldn't be a problem on her end.

Tsunade punched the ground and it left a big gaping hole where Zetsu had once been standing.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she realized he no longer stood there. She whipped her head around as she felt his spiritual energy behind her. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw him materialize from the wall.

"Interesting power you have there. Too bad I'm not such an easy target."

"Tch. I guess I'll just have to get serious." Tsunade boasted.

"Geez, she would have been fun to play with!" Tobi yelled.

Kiba clenched his fists. "Why you!-

"WAIT! Kiba we need to analyze the situation first. We need to find out what his abilities are and-KIBA!"

Shikamaru's rant was useless as Kiba ran towards his intended target at full speed.

Tobi turned around to face Kiba with amused eyes. "Too slow." Tobi shimmered out of existence and appeared behind Kiba in tow second flat.

Kiba's eyes grew marginally larger and he whipped his head to the side. At the last seond he parried the blow that was meant to crush his skull with his arm.

He felt the bone underneath snap with a sickening sound. He growled and jumped away fro Tobi. When he examined it, he saw that the bone was entirely sticking out.

Tsunade noticed his pain and ran her way over to him. She healed his arm in little time.

"Interesting." Tobi said with a small cute smile.

"My ass. You're in for it now kid."

"Kid!" Tobi scoffed.

Kiba was no longer listening to him he closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them everyone was shocked to see the purple flaring up. He smirked. "You're surprised I could attain the second level? Phhst, it was nothing."

"Oh yeah? Well Tobi's a good boy so he has to!" Tobi swiped his hand over his perfect face and opened his eyes to reveal two clear orbs. He had no pupil at all.

"Okay creepy. At least chicks dig mine!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba!" Hinata scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. Now let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ino and Sakura went bug-eyed as Sasuke pulled out his sword. "Traitor." He hissed._

"_Yes, I am." Kyuubi hung his head._

"_You know what happens to traitors' right? They bleed and then they die." _

"Sasuke you can't seriously mean!-

"Of course he can. I deserve it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled Kyuubi towards him as the temperature of the room was lowering still.

Sasuke turned around and pushed Kyuubi down so he was on his knees. He placed the knife at his jugular.

"You can come out now." Sasuke hissed dangerously.

"Oh my. It seems you have gotten a hold of our mole. Pity." The girl with bright blue hair sighed. "Pein will be upset."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Like I care. Take me to your leader or I will slice this guy's neck."

"Do what you will." The girl dismissed easily.

"What?" Kyuubi's eyes bulged out of his head.

"You are no longer needed. You were merely a tool and can be disposed of easily."

"Do not take my threats lightly. I _will _kill him." Sasuke let some of his spiritual energy leak out, which led to the girl's eyes widening.

It took a while before she found her voice again. "That does not change the situation."

"Oh so then you won't mind if I do this…" Sasuke looked down at Kyuubi with sympathetic eyes. "This will only hurt for a second…" He whispered to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized Sasuke was going to do it. He was going to die, today, right now. But he had so many regrets, so many things left to do. Well nothing mattered now. Hopefully he ended up in hell so he could repent for his sins.

Sasuke took a breath in and-"Slice. Drip…Drip…Drip."

"KYUUBI!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein walked back satisfied by the turn of events. He knew that his crew could take care of a few Office Vampires. No big deal. He opened the door to see Naruto lying down on the floor.

"Have you made up your mind?" Pein asked.

"Yes Pein-sama(1) I will do as you ask. Please turn me."

Pein flashed his fangs.

Too easy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so two things I need to clear up. If I have before mentioned that Itachi's eyes are red, ignore me kay? Lol, I can't remember if I have or not. Also Shino somehow seems to have disappeared from this, I must have forgotten about him. Pretend he's on holiday's kay? That is all.

**Let me know** what you think always happy to hear from you guys!


	17. Fighting For Freedom

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**! I would love to know what you guys think!!!(LL)

Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

I want to add a disclaimer for all chapters, that I do not own Bleach. I was pondering because my 'spiritual energy and pressure' is very similar to that of Bleach. So I'll put it just in case;P

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi walked casually towards the front entrance of the building. There was no point in hurrying, as he knew who would be waiting for him. He opened the front door and proceeded to the V.I.P lounge. There were apparently no others in this building; it was fully reserved.

Itachi sat across from Kisame with an expressionless mask. "It's been a long time." He said casually, but he was feeling quite the opposite.

"Too long." Kisame stated, grinning and displaying his pointed deadly fangs.

Itachi couldn't disagree more, but said nothing. "So…what do you plan to do?"

"Well it all depends on which action you take. If you stay put my good little Uchiha, then there won't be a problem."

"Oh, so I'll just wait calmly for my death, that's what you're thinking right?" Itachi smirked.

Kisame smiled flatly. "Not my exact words. But seriously Itachi, I don't want to have to kill you."

"Oh, you think you could kill me eh? Well be my guest, no one has managed before, but maybe you will be lucky." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

Kisame grinned as he said, "May be fun to kick your ass. Alright I'll give it a shot even though we have history. I'll be sure to go easy on you my little Uke."

Itachi blushed lightly despite his best efforts. "Kisame, that was a long time ago. The past is behind us and I don't think of you as such anymore."

"If you're so confident then how about a deal?" he asked with his razor sharp fangs sticking out in a maniacal grin.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I win, I get to keep you. If I lose, you can obviously proceed. I know that you're Uchiha pride cannot back down form this deal."

Itachi's mouth formed a grim line. "Deal."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji flew against the wall dogging Hidan's latest attempt at damaging his shield. Though it was an ultimate defense it did get tiring to keep blocking out foreign objects and repel them.

"Hah, tired already?" Hidan panted.

Neji smirked. "You talk as if you are not tired as well, but that is not the case, I can see you're chest heaving and your muscles straining from the constant reverberations off my shield."

"Stop using such big words! There is nothing wrong with me you fucker!" He yelled loudly. As an after thought he whispered. "Oh shit I hope Kakuzu didn't hear."

Neji laughed lightly. "I'm not using big words, you're just really stupid."

"BASTARD!" Hidan yelled and madly waved around his scythe in the air. He concentrated his purple spiritual power on Neji's white, and slammed his scythe down with a massive force.

Neji looked up as he saw that his shield had started to crack under the pressure. He quickly leapt away from Hidan as his mind raced. 'What the hell am I supposed to do in a situation like this? I didn't want to have to use it but I think I might if the situation progresses like this.'

Neji concentrated and formed his white spiritual energy around his hands into hard unbreakable pieces. He squeezed his hands until he felt blood running down his palms. He put on a determined gaze and sprinted towards Hidan.

Hidan laughed. "As if you're shields' going to hurt me."

Neji gained speed and pounced. He jabbed his hands countless times into Hidan's side until he felt his sharp hands impale the flesh.

"Gah!" Hidan spit up blood, so quickly retreated. "What the hell?" He asked as he wiped his mouth.

"This is over. My shield can form into a razor sharp offence if necessary, and no one can penetrate it."

"Ha! Like that's going to stop me!" Hidan yelled as he hurtled himself in the air towards Neji.

Neji shook his head sadly and side-stepped. He jabbed his hand in Hidan's side multiple times. Then Neji pierced his skull as Hidan flew forward.

Hidan soundlessly fell to the floor. "It's over. Now we need to rip him up and burn the pieces."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Anko and Asuma shivered lightly. This Vampire business sure was a messy one.

"By the way, where did Gai and Lee go?"

"Beats me." Tenten mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakuzu whipped his strings towards Jiriaya at the speed of light. Jiriaya quickly formed an air buffet and rejected them. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

He punched his fist into the ground. "What good is that going to do ya?" Jiriaya laughed.

The strings came out from the ground and wrapped around his neck. "Gah."

"I can make my strings travel through the ground if I want easily enough." Kakuzu boasted.

Jiriaya's hands lay limply at his side. He slowly worked his hands up to his neck and concentrated. He pulsed so loudly that Kakuzu had to let him go and plug his ears.

When Kakuzu dropped him, Jiriaya breathed in as much air as he could. Even though Vamps didn't need Oxygen, it was still a nice to be able to when they wanted. It was very uncomfortable for them to stand to still, not blink or not breathe because they started out as humans after all.

Jiriaya put his middle finger and thumb of his right hand on Kakuzu's temples. "This is the end for you." He concentrated and let out a pulse so big that it scrambled Kakuzu's brain. Kakuzu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands fell limp.

It would take a while to heal from that and Jiriaya wouldn't give him the chance. He would burn him and spread the ashes.

Jiriaya shook his head sadly. Newborns just didn't know how to handle the power properly and abused their situation. Jiriaya knew that they didn't have to long until the elders came to talk to them. He knew that they should leave town before they had the chance, he just didn't know if they would be able to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gai smirked at Sasori. "You use your youth un-youthfully!"

"THAT'S RIGHT GAI!!" Lee shouted again in Temari's ear.

She counted to ten unsuccessfully so started chasing Lee again.

Sasori sweat dropped. "English please."

"They call me the wild beast, and I'm going to kill you today."

Sasori sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so unyouthful one!"

"Bring it on." Sasori possessed a number of knives and flew them towards Gai at incredible speeds. Gai concentrated and kicked them with all his might.

Sasori laughed as they hit the wall, far away from him. "Nice aim loser."

"Really?" Sasori gasped as he heard the voice behind him. He turned, but not quick enough as Gai sent a kick that reverberated through his whole body, breaking his spine.

"AHHHH!" Sasori screamed from the pain and coughed up blood with wide-eyes. "How…."

"I knew that you didn't like close-range fighting like those other two by the way you handled yourself. They had many openings and you didn't take them, that's how I know." Gai smiled. "It will be over soon." He leant down and snapped Sasori's neck in one quick motion.

"Now let's hurry and burn him before he heals himself." Gai said stoically for the first time.

"Y-yes sir!" they all responded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein smiled as he took in Naruto's haunted face. "I want to play a little first okay?"

Naruto nodded mutely. Pein took him by the hand so that they were both standing together. He leant forward and Naruto stiffened. Pein brushed his nose against Naruto's neck and sniffed. "Mmm, delicious, you know you have the most wonderful smell Naru-chan. I don't know how the Vamps in the office resisted really."

"Thank you?" Naruto questioned. Again Naruto stiffened as Pein leaned in. Pein licked his neck lightly and formed a trail up to his mouth. He licked Naruto bottom lip asking for entrance. When Naruto didn't grant it he pinched his butt-cheek and pulled him closer. Naruto gasped, effectively letting Pein explore his mouth.

Pein whispered in Naruto's mouth. "Respond!"

Naruto mechanically slid his tongue against Pein's and felt like crying. He just needed to wait for the right moment, he could do that. Despite his best efforts he began to hope that Sasuke would get there and want to kick Pein's ass, but he knew he shouldn't let himself think such things. He didn't want his family in danger after all.

Pein ground his hips against Naruto's and Naruto was surprised feel that Pein had an erection. Pein then stopped and breathed harshly.

"It's time," He gently kissed Naruto neck then unsheathed his fangs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara hardened the sand into fists and tried to grab Deidara with them. Deidara moved at high speeds to escape the attempts and threw bombs simultaneously.

Gaara smirked as he snagged Deidara's arm. Deidara's face grew into a grim line as he pulled out his knife and cut of his arm.

"UGH!" He screamed from the pain but continued to run.

Gaara grimaced and continued to pursue Deidara both on foot and with his sand.

Sai looked up as he heard a crunching noise. He noticed unfortunately that Gaara's sand was eating and absorbing the blood from Deidara's arm.

"Ugh, that's unsightly." Sai shivered lightly and threw a pencil at the sand hoping that it wasn't going to come and eat him too. He then continued to doodle on his sketch pad.

Deidara didn't notice Sai's actions so continued to run. He flew by Sai and stepped right on the pencil which resulted in him falling and the sand catching him.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE BASTARD!" Deidara screamed.

"Never thought that I would say this but, thanks Sai," Gaara stated, shocked.

Sai looked up. "No problem." He said with a fake smile.

Gaara didn't bother to look at the pathetic Deidara as he squeezed his fist together with all his might. The sand crushed Deidara's bones with a sickening snapping sound. No noise was heard after that.

"Light a fire Sai, we're done here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu was quite extraordinary at assessing the situation and booking it when it wasn't good for him. So when Tsunade's deadly punches came near him, he was on full guard.

Tsunade panted and clenched her hands into fists. "Damn you coward! Face me!"

Zetsu hid in the wall and thought. 'I think that Hinata girl is an easier target than Hercules over here.'

He materialized infront of Hinata -who was quite surprised- and aimed a punch at her face. She 'eeped' but held her ground.

Zetsu gritted his teeth as an invisible force blocked his path and sent all of the damage into his body. He knew that his hand was broken, and sadly there was nothing he could do about it.

Hinata realized she had been stupid in not acting sooner but it seemed like a good plan to look defenseless. Now unfortunately Tsunade was paying for her mistake. She could feel that the woman was out of spiritual energy, or close to it.

Hinata nodded over to Tsunade who seemed to understand. Hinata was going to distract Zetsu and then Tsunade, with her remaining spiritual energy would give a good punch.

When Zetsu finally recovered he aimed a glare at Hinata. "Oh you will regret that."

Hinata formed her white spiritual energy around her hands and charged. She got in a few good jabs but Zetsu was just too fast. He materialized behind her and stabbed her with his extra knife.

"Gah." Hinata coughed up blood and gritted her teeth.

"I noticed that when you are in battle mode, you cannot protect yourself. That is good for me." Zetsu smirked.

Hinata jumped away from him. It was true that she couldn't do it properly still but Neji could change in a second. She was so jealous of him.

Zetsu came flashing at her. She stabbed her hands in his sides and held on. Zetsu also stabbed her and held on.

"Now, Tsunade." She said through gritted teeth.

Tsunade nodded and charged.

"SHIT!" Zetsu hadn't seen it coming. Tsunade put all of her remaining power in one shot and pounded his spine. His eyes, pupiless, rolled to the back of his head. He didn't even get the chance to cry out in agony before dying.

Tsunade and Hinata both fell to the floor, exhausted and on the brink of death. They would need Sakura to heal them but she was too far away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba looked over and noticed them. "THE GIRLS!" he shouted loudly. They hadn't been killed, he knew that for sure especially with his level two eyes but they had been damaged badly.

"Bastards," Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru chorused.

Tobi smiled. "Don't look at me. It's not like he's even alive for you to take it out on. She killed him, so what? He was worthless and if you're friends can't stay alive then they are too! They aren't good girls, ya know?"

"You are one sick fucker you know that?" Kiba said through gritted teeth, as his purple eyes grew more vibrant.

"No. Tobi's a good boy."

"That is it! ARGH!" Kiba rushed in ready to rip Tobi's head off.

"STOP!" Shikamaru activated his power, by not wanting something to occur, Shikamaru can think that he doesn't like it and it won't happen. The people or Vamps in this case stop mid-run and freeze unable to move.

He used his hands and made the pulling motion that a mime would do to bring Kiba back to his original place. He panted, "Look, I know this is hard but we have to keep a level head. There's no way the girls are dead. Calm down and assess. This kid isn't going anywhere."

Kiba sighed. "You're right. Alright what's the plan then?" He asked expectantly. Choji nodded.

"I might have something in mind…" Shikamaru developed a smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hope you liked:)**

Next chapter will be all about Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and **Sasuke's gang**, so do not stress.

Aside from that obviously I have a problem with remembering to put the explanations of the numbers lmao.

Kay from last time the Pein-sama(1) is because Naruto is speaking respectively to him.


	18. Pitiful Playmate

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**! I would love to know what you guys think!!!(LL)

Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi blinked away the sweat from his eyes while he panted to catch his breath. Kisame puffed as well, and bent over from his exertion.

Itachi knew that Kisame had insane stamina and that he might not last long in this fight. He would need to finish things off quickly if he wished to proceed onward.

Itachi decided to use the power that he'd been practicing on ever since he left Kisame. It took a lot of practice but he'd finally mastered the first level, and that was enough to take down Kisame in his current state. Itachi just hoped that Kisame didn't have any water tricks up his sleeve.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his spiritual energy around them. He opened his newly formed bright orange eyes. The black swirls around them were dancing with laughter as Itachi noticed Kisame's expression.

"Y-You've reached level TWO?!" Kisame shouted.

Itachi smirked and knew that he had this in the bag. "Of course why, haven't you my dear fishy friend?"

Kisame reluctantly looked away.

"Lets finish this quickly then." Itachi concluded and pounced.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru blurred through the plan so fast and quiet that at Tobi's distance he wouldn't hear a thing.

Tobi was wondering as he stood in the vast training grounds why he didn't just kill them all now. He supposed that it had been a while since his last big, fun fight. He wanted it to last as long as possible, and end with as much carnage as possible.

"Fuck this!" Kiba yelled loudly. "Shika, you're plan sucks ass!" Kiba ran at high speeds towards Tobi, pumping the extra adrenaline into his limbs. He panted from the excitement as he leaped closer and closer to the ever calm Tobi, who was still standing still.

Tobi laughed. "What's this, a quarrel? Aha, you make my job too easy newborns."

While running, a growl ripped through Kiba's sharp, deadly fangs. He was ready to pounce at any time. He was so close he could almost taste the hot blood coursing its way down his throat. He could almost smell the sweet Vamp blood that was forbidden to drink, and therefore more enticing to him.

With one last bound he leaped at Tobi only to barely grace his side and hit the wall behind where Tobi has originally stood. The shuttering impact shook the building but barely affected Kiba who was so, so bloodthirsty for this bastard's blood.

Kiba climbed out of the wall and hunched his shoulders over as he activated, once again, his bright purple orbs. He pounced once again, but this time, an astonished Tobi could not keep up with Kiba. Kiba ripped Tobi's arm with his fangs.

Tobi hissed at Kiba and jumped out of the way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a rather big Choji charging him. Tobi took his options into consideration. He could fly backwards or jump into the air. The ceiling was pretty high in the training room of this renovated hotel. He decided to run backwards as he would be too exposed in the air.

Tobi turned around to start running but noticed that Shikamaru was standing in his way. "Shit!" Tobi yelled as he remembered Shikamaru's power. It could be dangerous for him if Shikamaru had Tobi in his hold.

Tobi decided that before Shikamaru could do anything about it, he would jump into the air. Tobi gathered his adrenaline and pumped it into his legs. He leaped into the air, higher than most Vamps could be capable of, but not Kiba.

Kiba knew what Tobi was going to do; it was all according to Shikamaru's plan.

Kiba leaped into the air a few milliseconds before Tobi did, so when Tobi reached that destination, Kiba was waiting for him. Tobi minutely turned his head as he noticed a presence behind him. It seemed that in the same second Tobi had a mask of horror on his face and Kiba was grinning like a maniac.

In one quick motion Kiba wrapped his legs around Tobi, and they both fell to the ground at frightening speeds. Kiba turned them around so that Tobi was going to land head first into the ground.

Of course it wouldn't kill him, just slow him down a little so that they had some breathing room. Kiba pumped his legs downward so that they reached the ground faster, while Tobi was wiggling around to try and get lose from the vice-grip Kiba had on him.

Kiba realized this and grabbed Tobi's arms and pinned them to his side. They finally hit the ground with an earth-shattering thud. Kiba leaped off of Tobi, still being cautious.

Tobi moaned and picked himself up, seeming slightly harmed but none the worse for wear.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Kiba yelled to no one in particular. "I know you're a Vamp and all but c'mon! You're skull didn't even crack!"

Tobi smiled sinisterly at him. "Tobi would never die so easily because he is such a good boy."

Kiba growled and stood his ground with his hands fisted as he bit his lip in anger and frustration.

Shikamaru was thinking about every attack that they had done on Tobi so far and decided that maybe physically attacking such a strong opponent wasn't a good idea. None of their attacks were particularly successful so maybe instead of attacking him physically they could do it verbally. Yes, attacking a mentally unstable little boy through verbal communication was probably the way to go.

Shikamaru raised a brow and decided to test his theory out. "Hey Tobi, if you're such a good boy then how can you justify attacking people you don't even know. How exactly does kidnapping a innocent person play out in your mind?"

Kiba stopped shaking and concentrated on what Shikamaru was doing. He wasn't exactly sure what taunting would do but he decided to listen. Choji was game for anything as long as he could get a nice hot batch of pig's blood when they were done.

"W-hat do you mean? I do it because I'm told to." Tobi looked confused.

"You're told to? Oh that's not a very good thing. If you were told to jump off a bridge would you? Would you do anything anyone told you to? Would you murder someone? Does that still make you a good boy?" Shikamaru concentrated. He knew he had to say the right things at the right time so that Tobi would snap.

"I-I TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" Tobi started to plug his ears but then thought better of it because they could do a sneak attack on him.

"You don't care what I say? Well how about what your boss says? Where are your parents, did your boss tell you to kill them to?" Shikamaru decided he had nothing to lose if he pointed out that Tobi was still a child and currently missing parents.

"N-No! It was an accident I swear! I didn't mean-

"Did your mom call you a good boy, until you murdered her that is? Then you were a very bad boy."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill them…I…I…"

"Kiba do it now." Shikamaru whispered.

Kiba approached Tobi with a pitying look on his face. "Sorry kid."

Tobi was emotionally scarred and could barely stand, trying to hold back repressed memories of his parents' murder. "NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Tobi weakly held up his arms in defense.

Kiba pulled Tobi's arms away from his head and stared into a tear stained face. "You'll be in a better place." Kiba lunged at Tobi's throat and his fangs pierced flesh. Kiba tried to make it as painless as possible but Tobi still cried out in pain.

Kiba pulled out all his will-power to try and drink slowly because the dying process was more pleasurable that way.

Kiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the pleasurable taste of blood. He grabbed onto Tobi's arms that were wrapped around his torso, and began pulling Tobi closer to him.

The act of sucking another's blood was very intimate and Kiba was feeling the connection deeply. It would be a hard thing to let Tobi die now that he had felt the connection. It would also be very hard for him to go back to the diet of animal blood, now that he had tasted a Vamps blood. It wasn't as potent or addicting ad human's blood was, but it was still slightly hard to curb the craving.

Tobi's arms slowly fell limp beside him, until Tobi no longer moved. Kiba pulled away with a gasp and collapsed on the floor, shivering.

"Are you okay Kiba?" Shikamaru and Choji chorused as they both rushed over.

"IT'S BETTER IF YOU STAY AWAY FOR NOW!" Kiba yelled over the roaring in his ears. He wasn't sure if he could control his craving quite yet with both Vamps so close.

"We understand Kiba you did the right thing." Choji stated solemnly. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

Kiba smiled with relief. "Thanks guys."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Okay yes it's okay that you want to kill me!! Sasuke and the girls will be next and only them I promise!!*runs inside for fear of being egged***

**I found these on Wikipedia and thought they were cool. This will help to describe why I chose certain colors for certain people=D**

Red: **passion**, **strength**, **energy**, **fire**, **love**, **sex**, excitement, speed, heat, arrogance, ambition, leadership, masculinity, **power**, **danger**, gaudiness, **blood**, war, anger, revolution, radicalism, socialism, communism, aggression, summer, autumn.=**Naruto Uzumaki **(there are many reasons I chose this color for him)

Yellow: sunlight, **courage** (Japan), joy, happiness, earth, optimism, intelligence, idealism, wealth, summer, hope, air, liberalism, illness, **hazards**, dishonesty, avarice, weakness, greed, **femininity**, gladness, sociability, summer, friendship,. **Yellow ribbons were worn during times of warfare as a sign of hope as women waited from their men to return. **During the Middle Ages, both green and yellow were used to symbolize the devil. =**Sasuke Uchiha** (aha technically Sasuke is the woman of the relationship XP)

Orange: Hinduism, Buddhism, energy, **balance**, **heat**, **fire**, enthusiasm, flamboyance, playfulness, **aggression**, **arrogance**, gaudiness, **warning**, danger, enthusiasm, autumn, desire, **Orange has less intensity or aggression than red and is calmed by the cheerfulness of yellow**.=**Itachi Uchiha**(aha Itachi is calmed by Sasuke awe!!)

Purple: **envy**, sensuality, spirituality, **creativity**, wealth, royalty, nobility, ceremony, mystery, **wisdom**, enlightenment, arrogance, **flamboyance**, gaudiness, mourning, **profanity**, **exaggeration**, confusion, **homosexuality**, **pride**, riches, **romanticism**=**Kiba Inuzuka**(this color was perfect for Kiba!!)

*Not to ruin it but there **may** be more of these in the future XP*


	19. Ultimately United

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**! I would love to know what you guys think!!!(LL)

Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_It's time," He gently kissed Naruto neck then unsheathed his fangs._

Naruto gripped the knife he had been hiding the entire time and decided he was going to use it. He didn't want it all to end like this. He knew he had a future and a great one too, if Sasuke would still have him after this. This wasn't the time to be angsty though.

Naruto grabbed the knife tightly and drove it right between Pein's eyes. He smiled at the little victory, figuring he won. 'Ugh, blood…I think I'm going to throw up.' He though seconds later.

"What're you doing sweetheart? You shouldn't stab your lover between the eyes. If you want to have a nice long life with me, you will not PISS ME OFF! Got it?" Pein took the knife out and partially threw it.

He decided to punish Naruto a little bit. He drove his fangs into Naruto collarbone, to play a little first but was quickly overwhelmed with Naruto's gasp, and the scent of his blood.

Naruto reached across the carpet and gripped the knife once more. He stabbed Pein in the back many times, but Pein seemed no longer bothered by this.

Well Naruto wouldn't give up anyway. He'd kill this fucking bastard if it's the last thing he'd do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sasuke took a breath in and-"Slice. Drip…Drip…Drip."_

"_KYUUBI!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison._

Kyuubi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor, with blood all over his neck. Sasuke let go of Kyuubi's neck and the three girls noticed that his hand was covered in blood.

Ino fell to the floor and stared in shock at what Sasuke had done. Sakura narrowed her eyes; even though she was more than confused she acted like she should have acted. "How could you Sasuke?!"

"I did what I had to do." He said with undertones of raw emotion.

Sakura pulled Ino up and tried to console her by whispering in her ear. Sasuke looked at the girl with blue hair and sighed. He blinked his regular dark orbs at her; he needed to conserve his energy. "Where is Naruto?"

The girl was distracted by the scent of blood, and in her stupidity pointed out the direction. Sasuke smirked and turned to the girls.

"I'm on my own now. She will soon come out of the trance and don't hesitate to kill her then. Do not attempt to while she is in her trance because you will find she will be twenty times stronger. I don't think you want that."

"Yes, Sasuke," They both replied like robots.

"Good, see you later." Sasuke bonded off towards the direction that was pointed out to him.

Ino turned to Sakura. "How could he do this in cold blood?" She wondered. She turned to Kyuubi but noticed that the cut didn't look very deep.

"What-?"

Sakura smiled with relief. "I was right. Sasuke always knows what's best."

Ino shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Ino, Sasuke took into account all of the factors and figured that we benefited the most from this one."

"How can we benefit from killing one of our people?" Ino demanded, getting close to hysterics.

"Calm down and I'll explain. Sasuke already knew that something was up with Kyuubi because Itachi told him. He was already on guard for whatever tricks Kyuubi had up his sleeve. He was obviously very surprised when Kyuubi announced that he was a traitor. Taking in the situation Sasuke decided to use him as a hostage."

"But how would that benefit us at all?" Ino wondered. She felt like a dunce for not reading people's mind's and using her powers like she should.

"Well if Akatsuki aka the 'Danna Corporation' wanted to still use Kyuubi, they wouldn't want him hurt, so they would show us where Naruto is."

"But they didn't-?"

"Right, that blue haired girl didn't fall for it, so she said to go ahead and kill him. She probably didn't think Sasuke would actually do it." Sakura said with an astonished face.

"He's a murderer." Ino whispered.

"No, he's not. Since he knew that plan wasn't going to work he decided on the next best thing-using blood to distract-he faked it." Sakura smiled brightly.

"I don't understand." Ino stated dully, almost giving up.

"That's okay pig; I know I'm smarter than you. Anyway, he didn't actually cut Kyuubi that deep; he mostly cut his own hand. In case you haven't smelled the air, it has two different blood scents to it. One human-"

"And one Vampire…" Ino concluded astonished.

"Right again. He only really gave Kyuubi a nick, and therefore affectively distracted the chick with the blue hair." Sakura stated with a brow raise.

"Then why did Kyuubi pass out?" Ino laughed.

"He must have been terrified. He thought that Sasuke was actually going to end his life."

"As if he would kill Kyuubi, before making him suffer." Ino stated with a snort. She thought she knew Sasuke so well.

"I wouldn't be so sure those were his motives…" Sakura trailed off as the girl with blue hair started to awake from her trance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke's leg muscles strained as the adrenaline rushing into his veins forced his body far beyond its limits. He was running well past the speed of light, all for Naruto.

All he could think was 'Please be alright, just let me hold you and love you. I love you, Naruto…'

He paused at a large door as he felt a dark presence hidden behind it. He couldn't stand it any longer, so he kicked in the door and sent it flying of its hinges.

He looked towards the back of the room to see Pein straddling Naruto, and sucking his blood with fierce abandonment.

Naruto weakly jabbed at Pein with a knife, but Pein wasn't bothered by it. It was probably Naruto's last ditch attempt at staying alive; weakly stab the fuck out of Pein. It would have worked, if Pein was human.

Sasuke snarled loud and ferocious like a demon spawned from the depths of hell. He flung himself at Pein, and both of them tumbled off of Naruto.

Pein growled and threw Sasuke across the room. He'd grown stronger when he sucked Naruto-a cross breed-'s blood. He flexed his hands appreciatively.

Sasuke was no pushover though. He activated his level two sunshine orbs. He turned his full glare onto Pein.

Pein shivered as he could no longer feel his fingers or toes. He closed his eyes then opened them to reveal turquoise pupil-less orbs. "Nice to finally meet you, but you know what? It doesn't matter, Naruto is already mine. If you don't mind, I don't really want to cause bloodshed tonight so if you don't mind-"

"Shut the fuck up! Naruto doesn't belong to anyone but himself and he should get to decide who he wants to love, preferably me." Sasuke said with a darkening and cold frown.

Naruto tried to crawl away slowly. He was slightly suffering from blood-loss and he needed to get to a hospital soon. Before he could crawl towards his savoir-whom he still didn't know who, because of the deafening roar in his ears-he was grabbed by Pein.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pein once more sunk his fangs into Naruto's neck, but in a different place. Naruto cried out in pain, but held onto his consciousness.

Sasuke growled and sprung. He grabbed Pein's head and gripped it. Pein screamed out in anguish as he felt his brain literally freeze. Sasuke grabbed Naruto out of Pein's arms and flew back.

He gently placed Naruto on the floor. "Dobe, I'll get you home."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "You came for me."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I would, Dobe. Pein, you asked what I was going to do, now what are you going to do?" Sasuke stated back to fighting.

"You son of a bitch. You're going to feel Pein! I'm going to make you scream so hard your ears will bleed and you won't be able to think straight. You'll be in so much anguish that you'll want me to end your life, but oh no, I won't. Ill lock you up in a cell and starve you. I'll laugh when I hear you beg for one drop of blood, but I won't give it to you. I'll wait until you get really weak, then I'll come in your cell and feed you, just so I can do it all over again!" Pein laughed manically.

"Did you rehearse that speech, because it's still low class like you, poser. I'd like to see you try and 'put me in my place' you worthless piece of shit. All you're good for its talk. Let's see some action." Sasuke put his hand on his hip and smirked. "Come get me." He whispered mockingly.

Pein's eyes flashed. "UCHIHA!" He flew towards Sasuke, like a hungry predator pouncing in his next meal. 'I'll show him. I'll make him feel true Pein.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wow. Intense, huh? I like that chapter even though it is short. Hope I didn't disappoint.

**For all my Yaoi fans who think that this story has lost its boy love, hold on tight cause in a few chaps-very soon-there will be many Yaoiness scenes.**

I have also written side oneshots for V.P.O if you would like to read themXD


	20. For Fortitude

Hiya! I'm so **sorry** to all my readers and reviewers! I have **missed you guys** so much! As some of you know, **exams suck** and that's what I have been doing all last week. I am finally done and will try my best to send out new chapters soon!

**Also, I have my beta back, so I'm sorry for any confusion!!**

**Beta'd by **xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared in stunned silence. His mouth was permanently stuck wide open as he witnessed the events unfolding before him. His brain couldn't quite get passed the notion that he _was_saved, and Sasuke _was_there.

He still didn't know for sure if Sasuke was going to win or not, but he was hoping Sasuke would win. He really wanted some butt-sex. Well not only that…he did love Sasuke and he really wanted to tell him. Finally, he would have to _have_ the chance to tell him he loved him. He promised himself it wouldn't be a sappy moment; when he did he was going to be very manly. Not like and Uke at all.

Sasuke had better make it out alive or _he _was going to kick someone's ass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blood, pain and fire was all Sasuke felt and experienced. Pein fought like a girl, so Sasuke had numerous Vampire bites adorning his figure. God, they burned like a bitch.

He slammed his fist into Pein's skull and he felt the satisfaction of a sickening crunch. Pein shrieked in agony and jumped back.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay for that." He howled.

"Says the one with the God complex," Sasuke retorted with a laugh.

Pein growled at Sasuke, feral fangs were shown and hands changed into the shape of claws.

"Stop, this is enough. I know you have power. Use it, or I will." Sasuke's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow; the pupils' sharp and piercing.

Pein laughed; a shrieking sound, like a siren. "You're going to wish you didn't ask that of me."

Pein closed his eyes and concentrated. He put his hands at his sides and bunched them into tight fists. His eyes flashed open and he hit the ground with open palms.

Sasuke braced himself as fire began to erupt from underground. Sasuke knew if he didn't activate his power soon, he would be toast, literally.

Sunshine orbs flashed briefly and then there was a hissing noise. The fire had been put out just in time, as Sasuke had turned his whole body into ice. He knew that he would freeze Pein for what he did to Naruto. No one touched Sasuke Uchiha's Uke! No one!

Sasuke moved and broke his own ice with a flick of his wrist. After many years of training he could release his power on command, which was very hard to do.

Without warning Pein flung his body mass at Sasuke and kicked him in the stomach. The air was knocked out of him and he used the momentum to head-but Pein with a massive push force.

Pein catapulted towards the wall and with a sickening crunch, broke the bricks. He quickly recovered and advanced on Sasuke. He formed his fire into a huge, looming fist and used all of his strength to fling it forward. Sasuke formed just his fist into ice and averted the punch to the side.

Pein's eye twitched. "You know what I'm going to do to _my _Naruto when I defeat you?"

Sasuke concentrated his breathing and clenched his fists. "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"I'll turn him." Pein grinned to reveal sharp deadly fangs.

Sasuke allowed his hair to fall in his face as he glowered. He could feel his power increasing like it never had before. Crimson seeped into his yellow orbs, the sharp colors contrasting and beautiful. He lifted his hand and looked at it oddly. There was so much power, even in just his hands. He didn't have to draw upon the excess supply in his left ear anymore. Supernatural powers require a storing house and for everyone, it's a different place.

Sasuke brought his thumb and middle finger together and focused his power in them. He snapped with a loud 'click' and released a bountiful amount of energy. The air shimmered with power and ice which grew ever closer to Pein.

Pein reacted in the only way he could and made a massive force field around himself with fire. The fire licked at his skin, but never harmed him. The ice and fire collided, creating purple sparks that sizzled in the air. A big explosion soon after erupted, shaking the walls of the structure.

Sasuke peered through the chaos with his new eyes and there was no Pein to be found. He cursed under his breath and ran over to Naruto, who was bloodied and pained.

"Naruto, are you still conscious?" Sasuke worriedly ran his hands over Naruto's body, searching for breaks. Finding none, he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Y-you came? Sasuke…" Naruto's words were barely audible. He was dying, slowly but surely.

Sasuke's eyes watered. "Yes, of course I came. Naruto, I-I love you…" Sasuke realized he had finally said those words and blushed. He looked down and realized Naruto was unconscious. 'You have to be kidding me…'

He hugged Naruto close and began to run out of the building. The thing was unstable and was going to collapse, fast. He'd better warn the others before death became a reality.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blue haired girl awoke from her trance. She blinked and whipped her head around to Sakura and Ino. "My name is Konan. Why have you disrupted the peace here?"

"We came to save our friend, now, Ino." Sakura gave the instruction to begin their plan. They had assessed everything perfectly; there was no way they could fail.

Ino invaded Konan's mind and began her analysis. "Right, left, middle, right, middle," she said in a void voice.

Sakura nodded and did the opposite of what Ino said. She moved to the left first, because Konan was attacking on the right. Sakura landed a packed punch to the ground and Konan fell.

Her eyes were side as she witnessed the devastation Sakura's punch caused to the ground; a big gaping hole.

Sakura grinned and pulled on her gloves. This was going to be fun.

"Below, no above, right, and right again." Ino stated.

Sakura jumped into the air at the same time and grabbed Konan's hair. Sakura kicked her in the stomach, hard, and Konan spiraled to the floor. Once Konan hit the floor, Sakura used the momentum from being in the air. She locked her ankles together and stomped down on Konan with her heels. There was a horrible crunch sounding from Konan, and she spit up blood.

Sakura jumped out of the crater and looked down to Konan sadly. "Have you had enough of this endless fighting yet?"

Konan crawled out of the crater and Ino gasped. "Not yet, it's just getting interesting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**SASUKE+NARUTO+YAOI=NEXT CHAPTER**

That's right. There will definitely be a lemon, promise on my life~~

I may be able to fit in some ItaKyuu as well!

*****Omg! I cannot believe I have reached twenty chapters! Thank you to all my supporters, remember don't be a silent reader!*****


	21. Elongated Emancipation

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**! I would love to know what you guys think!!!(LL)

(not yet) Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

WARNING:

Itachi may be out of character

SMUT (bj) sex=next chapter…sorry…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sighed sadly and his eyelids closed over dull-looking orange eyes. Defeating a friend, hell past lover, was hard. He would definitely need some cheering up in the next few years. He blew the dust out of his hands and wiped them on his pants. '_Time to move on'_, he thought. He needed to see if his Kyuu was okay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyuubi moaned as he came to. He coughed slightly and looked up into Ino's shocked eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah…he-he didn't kill me?" Kyuubi asked.

Ino laughed slightly. "I don't think he was _as _mad as he sounded. I'm sure that he might be slightly pissed, but he spared your life because he has a soft spot for humans. Also, because you are Itachi's lover."

"I-I'm what? And soft spot? I didn't think that guy had a single ounce of niceness in him!" Kyuubi decided he wasn't going to win the fight against Ino, about whether or not he was Itachi's lover.

Ino smiled. "Well I really think we should talk about this later because right now, Sakura is fighting."

Kyuubi, for the first time, looked up and noticed Sakura. She was doing back flips towards them to avoid Konan's deadly barrage of flying kicks and punches. Sakura landed on her feet beside Kyuubi and Ino.

"I need your help Pig. I say we activate level two." Sakura stated seriously, while looking at Konan.

"Level two, what's level two?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously.

Ino ignored his question. "No one is supposed to know that we have mastered it, Sakura!"

"It's too late Ino. We have to use it, I now I am not a match for her unless we do so. She hasn't even pulled out a special move, and I know she has one." Sakura stated gravely.

"If you think it's best, then I will do it." Ino concentrated and closed her eyes, as Sakura did the same.

Sakura opened her eyes to reveal bright pink orbs that flashed with triumph. "It worked!" She smiled.

Ino opened her silver orbs. "The best part is yet to come."

"LINK!" they both yelled in unison. An abrupt shift occurred in Ino's mind and her consciousness left her body and traveled to Sakura's. Her body fell limp on-top of Kyuubi.

"GAH! Get this thing off of me!" His muffled yell reached Sakura's ears and she stifled a giggle because she had to concentrate.

Ino's mind transferred into Sakura's body, so that they were one. They thought differently, but moved in unison.

'**Complete**.' They both thought. Sakura's raised her thumb in approval and she opened her eyes. The right eye had a glowing bright pink orb and the other eye had a silver orb-to show that they really had completed the task.

Kyuubi shifted Ino's body slightly off of him so that he could see. "That's really sickk guys! How the hell did you do that?" Kyuubi asked excitedly.

"**We'll explain later**." Sakura said.

"Wow, I must say your voice is very sexy!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

Konan gritted her teeth. "Shut the hell up. I don't care what kind of trick you have up your sleeve, you will never win!" She stood on the balls of her feet and shot off towards the two.

Sakura sidestepped just in time and punched Konan in her rib cage. Konan flew back wards and crashed into the wall. When she emerged she yelled, "How the hell did you predict my moves?"

"**Well, when we activated level two our powers increased exponentially. Then, when Ino's mind came into my body, we became linked through body, mind and soul.**" Sakura/Ino explained.

"I still don't understand." Konan said through gritted teeth.

"I get it, because they have linked body's minds and souls, Ino can tell Sakura in an instant what you are going to do and Sakura can counter it in an instant as well. Very clever." Kyuubi stated appreciatively.

Sakura rushed at Konan and karate chopped the back of her neck. When Konan's head flew back Sakura bit into her neck with a violent growl and tugged on her hair.

Sakura flew back because Ino had sensed that she was going to get kicked. Konan flipped towards her and grabbed Sakura's body fiercely which made her jerk forward. Sakura planted her feet and glared.

Konan had Sakura's left arm in a tight grip and figured that Sakura couldn't do anything about it. Luckily Sakura had taken martial arts and knew what to do in this kind of situation. She planted her right palm on her left elbow and shoved upwards with a huge power surge. She smacked Konan's chin with her left palm.

Konan's head snapped backwards and Sakura kicked her in the stomach, which had Konan, again, flying to the other side of the room.

Konan emerged. "Bitch."

Sakura smirked and spoke the same words Ino was thinking. "**Really, I always thought you were the bitch? Oh no, you're just a lame ass girl with no personality and shit hair.**"

Konan growled and gathered her remaining power. She knew she didn't have enough for her special attack, so if she could kill in this last physical attack, then everything would be fine. If not, she was prepared to retreat like Pein did.

She charged at Sakura with her fist clenched tightly, aimed at Sakura's face. At the last moment, Sakura dodged to the left. She stuck out her foot and elbowed Konan in the back of the head, which sent Konan sprawling on the floor. Sakura smirked at the explosion of dust that arose when Konan fell. _'Sometimes I don't know my own strength.'_

Sakura readied her fist for another round, when she noticed that Konan was no longer there. Konan must have been well versed in escaping techniques, because Sakura and Ino didn't sense her.

Sakura sighed. "**Well, Ino. I think it's about time we cancel the transfer. If that bitch with shit hair ever comes back though, she's going down!**"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi entered the room with a smirk on his face. Leave it to Sakura or Ino to be painfully blunt. He glanced over to the side and gasped. Ino's body was lying on top of Kyuubi!

Itachi ran over so fast he was a blur and quickly examined the situation. He sighed, Kyuubi was still alive.

"I-Itachi? Will you get this body off of me?" Kyuubi asked while blushing.

"You can't lift a one-hundred and ten pound girl? Pathetic Kyuu." Itachi teased. He easily lifted the body and placed it softly on the ground.

Sakura and Ino cancelled the transfer and Sakura opened her eyes. "Hey, Itachi-san! Is Naruto okay?"

Ino got up, dusted off her skirt and looked at him as well.

"I wouldn't know. I went a separate way, remember?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yes." Sakura coughed with a blush on her face.

"We need to go and find Naruto now!" Kyuubi stated with a grim determination.

Itachi looked at Kyuubi for a second and decided not to voice his thoughts. Kyuubi was just soo cute!

"I agree, let's go kick some ass!" Ino stated with her fists in the air.

"No need." A voice came from the distance. The vampires brought up their guard.

"Who's there?" Itachi asked stoically.

"Geez, you'd think that he would know his own brother's voice by now." Sasuke emerged from the shadows, with a smirk on his face. He was carrying Naruto bridal style; Naruto had an intense blush on his face.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Ino and Sakura screamed in unison and began to run over to them.

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted.

The girls stopped mid-run with a frozen expression on their faces. Sasuke had _never_ yelled before.

"He's injured and I don't want you to hurt him further." Sasuke explained.

"Let me take a quick look at him, I know some medical things from Tsunade." Sakura stated modestly.

"Then why didn't you help me?!" Kyuubi screamed.

"Suck it up baby, I knew it wasn't that bad. You only got nicked by Sasuke, that's all." Sakura stated.

Itachi whipped his head over in Sasuke's direction. "You did this?" His question was like a whip.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, only to prove a point and I used it as a distraction. He deserved what he got from keeping that secret from us."

"Secret?" Itachi was confused and he didn't know who to be mad at. "Care to explain Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi stood up and began to walk away. "My, look at the time…"

"Kyuubi!" Itachi glared at him.

Kyuubi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see, Pein has been threatening me ever since we first met him. I was a defenseless kid, so I decided to become a Vampire hunter. Even though I worked really hard, Pein sought me out and told me that he would hurt Naruto if I didn't do what he asked.

There were a couple side jobs, which I was okay with, but then this one job came up. Assassinate the Uchiha brothers. I knew Naruto worked there, so it would be easy to get in. Then I realized that he had made good friends and I didn't want to kill you guys anymore. I'm sorry, but I was caught in the middle, that's why I didn't tell you."

Itachi was silent for some time. "That's the only reason you didn't want to kill us?" He asked with a serious expression.

Kyuubi blushed. "Well…um I have made some friends too…and maybe more than that." Kyuubi averted his eyes quickly. "I'm sorry, you can fire me—"

"Apology accepted." Itachi stated.

"I know what I did was—what? Accepted? But I thought…"

"You've apologized and are obviously sorry, no harm done and all that. It's fine." Itachi smirked. "You may owe me something though…"

Kyuubi tilted his head to the side. "What would I owe you?"

"Hate to break up this amazing love story Kyuu—but I need medical attention I think. I feel kinda woozy." Naruto laughed.

"OMG! Naruto, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Kyuubi rushed over and grabbed Naruto's hand when Sasuke placed him on the floor.

Sasuke moved to stand beside his brother and Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's stomach.

"I should be fine…Sasuke came to save me after all!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke grunted and began to walk away. Itachi followed.

"You know it isn't your fault, little brother." Itachi said lowly, so that no one would hear.

"I can't help but feel that it is. I should have been with him." Sasuke grabbed at his hair in frustration.

"We can't be by our loved ones every second of every day. You could have been by him, but you weren't. That's life, and we learn from our mistakes." Itachi consoled.

"I won but…"

"We cut down Pein's numbers significantly. Judging from the expression on your face, Pein got away, though."

"Yes, he did." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Also this Konan girl escaped. We'll find out later how the others did. Right now, the only thing you need to worry about is being by Naruto's side." Itachi smiled for his brother and Sasuke smiled back. They both quickly became stoic again and walked back.

Sakura looked up and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "He has two broken ribs and his arm is sprained. Those injuries aren't so bad and I can easily heal them. The only thing I'm worried about is the bite on his collar bone. It could get infected and he's losing blood."

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well. We Vampires have saliva that can cure many illnesses and also close wounds. I would do it myself but I figured you would like any excuse to lick at Naruto's neck, Sasuke." Sakura grinned.

Naruto blushed. "Bastard."

"Idiot. Alright, give me some space." Sauske said.

"I think that we should go and recover the others, they may be injured. We'll leave you two alone but don't take too long, this building is not stable." Itachi stated.

Sasuke smirked. "I won't be long."

Sakura and Ino giggled as the two quickly retreated.

"I won't let him rape you Naru!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Let's go!" Itachi picked up Kyuubi and slung him over his shoulder. He ran to the exit.

"NOUU! NARU!" Kyuubi's yell became more distant until there was no more noise.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke put his finger on Naruto's mouth. "Sh…we'll talk later."

Sasuke bent his head down and Naruto tilted his head to the side so that Sasuke had more access.

Sasuke slid his tongue delicately over Naruto's wound. "A-Ah!"

Sasuke looked up. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no…it feels good…" Naruto blushed like a tomato.

Sasuke smirked and circled his tongue on Naruto's collar bone. Naruto moaned and shifted his head even further to the side.

Sasuke continued his ministration but then noticed that the wound had closed. He titled Naruto's head back and gently caressed Naruto's lips with his own.

Naruto willingly opened his mouth and made the kiss passionate and intense. He had missed Sasuke _so _much and he wanted the heat, not the gentleness.

Naruto panted and his breath became hot. "P-please."

"I wanted to wait until we got home…" Sasuke said unconvincingly because he was getting so damn hard.

"Just…not sex, just…please!" Naruto incoherently said.

Somehow Sasuke understood and he unbuckled Naruto's pants swiftly. He threw them off and swallowed Naruto whole.

"Ngh!" Naruto's eyes shot open and he jerked forward. "Yes…more…"

Sasuke trailed his saliva down the shaft and one more swallowed Naruto whole.

Naruto bucked his hips upward and grabbed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke decided to be bold and nibbled on Naruto's penis. He scraped his teeth along the sides.

Naruto panted and moaned out Sasuke's name. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and that alone made Naruto cum with a scream.

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and dropped the temperature so that it was more comfortable for Naruto.

"We need to leave now." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and began to dress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Okay **so I know that I said lemon…well this is just the beginning. I also couldn't fit in ItaKyuu…please don't hate me! I didn't realize that the chapter was going to be this long without the smut! Oh well.

**A few things:** I realized that Ino and Sakura connected mind body and soul sounds lesbian-ish. Aha, nothing against lesbians though. Also, I think Pein may be spelled Pain in Naruto, I'm not too sure…But I will still spell it Pein.

_**Pink**_ is **romantic** and **charming**. Use pink to convey **playfulness** (hot- pink) and **tenderness** (pastel pinks). Multiple shades of pink and light purple or other pastels used together maintain the **soft, delicate**, and playful nature of pink. Add **strength** with darker shades of pinks and purple and burgundy. Shades of deep pink, such as magenta, are effective in **neutralizing disorder** and violence. Some prisons use limited deep pink tones to **diffuse aggressive behavior**(aha opposite). **Sakura.**

_**Silver**_, especially a shiny, metallic silver, is **cool **like gray but **livelier**, more **playful.** Silver can be **sleek **and modern or **impart a feeling of ornate riches**. It's a cool metal. Silver can be **glamorous** and distinguished. The color silver can be earthy, natural or **sleek and elegant**.(I think this really suits her.) **Ino.**


	22. Cute Confession

**It may** be troublesome but please **review**! I would love to know what you guys think!!!(LL)

(not yet) Beta'd by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx

WARNING:

The moment you have all been waiting for! The first part of SasuNaru smex! &&KyuuIta

**VERY **out of character Itachi. (Lol it's bearable…I think:)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

**Don't** walk in the **daylight**, if you do wear a **coat**

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

**When **you **feed**, don't drain the **human** or **animal**

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for your eternal life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Put me down Itachi! I can walk by myself thank you!" Kyuubi pounded on Itachi's back with all his might, but to no avail.

Itachi smirked as he continued to run. He liked Kyuubi helpless, he was just so cute. "Your punches have no effect because you are weak from passing out. You won't be able to run as fast as you normally do, just let me carry you."

The others smirked; Itachi was showing his kind side. They hid it from him though because if he found out that his 'minions' were smirking behind his back, it would be endless hell for them.

Kyuubi ceased punching Itachi and let the hair fall in front of his eyes. "I-I just feel so helpless. I want to be of use, to everyone, but I couldn't do anything! I couldn't stop Pein by my own power and I couldn't save Naruto."

Itachi looked at the others and they understood. They continued to run but Itachi stopped. He let Kyuubi climb off his shoulders and as he sighed.

Kyuubi looked to the side with his hair covering his face in shame. Itachi knew that Kyuubi was crying because tears were streaming down his cheeks, though his eyes were hidden from view.

"All of his life you have protected Naruto by sheltering him from evil. You have done the grunge work for Akatsuki for years and never received any thanks. I'm sure that you did all that was in your power to save him, but sometimes we need to rely on others to help us." Itachi pushed the hair out of Kyuubi's face and looked into tear-filled eyes.

"But I'm sure that I could have done something different and not involved you guys. I mean, I almost killed you—" Kyuubi flinched. He shouldn't have brought that up.

"I understand because you were doing it for Naruto's sake. I don't think you actually would be able to kill me though." Itachi's fingers traced Kyuubi's jaw line.

Kyuubi smiled and said, "You're right, I don't think I could have."

"Is it because I'm too sexy?" Itachi smirked when Kyuubi blushed.

"N-no … Well … You are … But um…" Kyuubi stuttered and became exasperated.

"It's okay cutie, you don't have to explain yourself to me, just show me." Itachi bent down and nibbled on Kyuubi's bright red ear.

"I-Itachi!" Kyuubi pushed him back, or tried to at least. "W-What …"

"I told you to not be offended if I randomly molest you. I like you Kyuubi and you will have to deal with that fact." Itachi smirked and ran his hands up the inside of Kyuubi's thighs. "I think you like me too."

Kyuubi shivered stepped back. It seemed that he had a permanent blush on. "D-don't touch me there! It's very sensitive!" Kyuubi almost squeaked.

"That's the point. C'mon cutie …"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS THE TIME AND PLACE FOR THAT?!?" Kyuubi shouted at a loss for what to say.

"You're right. Well I guess we will just have to sprint home then." Itachi flew at Kyuubi, threw him over his shoulder and began to sprint again.

"NOT AGAIN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's ears perked up when he was running along side Sasuke. "Did that sound like Kyuubi to you?" He asked suspiciously.

Sasuke smirked. "You're getting better at this you know that?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked, "At what?"

"Everything. You can run fast, hear across great distances and you can control your powers better. You truly are a Vampire Hunter. Isn't it ironic how we are together?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto smiled. "Yes it is, but I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto, as they continued to run. "Y-You love me?"

"Oh shit." Naruto sighed and continued, "Well, yeah I do. No turning back now. I am head over heels for you, Sasuke, you bastard." Naruto blushed and looked ahead of him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I was supposed to be the first one to say that _I_ loved _you_!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and butterflies jumped into his stomach when he saw Sasuke's expression. They both faced forward and raced even faster than before to get home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto eventually caught up to the others, along with Kyuubi and Itachi. They decided not to stop because they needed to get out of the hotel and back to their resort.

When they finally reached their resort, they took stock of the injured. Sakura sighed and wiped her brow. "No deaths. Kiba and Neji just need blood restoration, easily taken care of. Tsunade and Hinata however, will need to borrow some of our power. I will need Naruto, as he has the rawest form of power, which is easier to manipulate."

Everyone in the room took a break of relief. Itachi asked, "What about Kyuubi?"

Sakura smiled. "He will be fine, he just needs some rest. Please take him to his room."

"You heard the lady." Itachi picked up Kyuubi despite his protests and went into his room.

"So, Naruto are you able to help out or are you too weak?" Sakura asked as she snapped on her gloves.

"No, of course I'll help out!" Naruto made his way over and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled and concentrated.

She absorbed Naruto's energy into her own body and transferred it into Tsunade. On the table Tsunade bucked and coughed up blood.

Naruto gasped and looked to Sakura for help. Sakura was too concentrated so he watched in silent horror. Finally Tsunade stopped moving all together. "Did we kill her?" Naruto asked as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"God no! That was supposed to happen. Transfer of spirit energy is hard on the body, but she will be fine now." Sakura consoled.

Naruto sighed and the moved on to Hinata. When they were finally done Naruto collapsed onto the floor. Sasuke jumped over and glared at Sakura. "Why would you work him this hard? You know what he's been through!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke but he's only tired. If I didn't do this then Tsunade and Hinata wouldn't have been able to make it."

"No, it's okay Sasuke. I'm fine, only a bit tired. After all that you guys have been through to find me and protect me, I at least owe you this much. So, please … Don't be angry at Sakura. She's only doing what is best." Naruto smiled sleepily.

"Sorry Sakura. If you guys will excuse me …" Sasuke vanished into their bedroom.

"Two Uchiha brothers getting lucky … Life is unfair." Kiba sighed.

Sakura looked at Kiba and laughed. "You know, you could get lucky too. If you tried hard enough."

Ino snorted. It was a well known thing throughout the office that Kiba and Sakura had once been an item. They were in an off and on relationship, apparently it was on now.

Kiba grinned but left the comment alone for now. He would definitely get Sakura back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi laid Kyuubi down on the bed softly. "Get some sleep."

Kyuubi frowned and said, "I'm not even tired. Will you stay with me?" He asked with a light blush.

"Sure." Itachi snuggled in with Kyuubi and tried to relax. Every time he was around the Vampire Hunter he began to feel hot, like he was a fourteen year old again with uncontrollable hormones.

Kyuubi was feeling similar things and shifted uncomfortably. He turned and somehow they ended up facing each other. Itachi stared into his eyes for a long time before softly placing his lips on Kyuubi's. Kyuubi blushed and the hot feeling spread. He was soon to the point of no return and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop or not.

Kyuubi licked Itachi's lips to show his acceptance of the fact that he planned to take it further. Itachi smirked and softly allowed his tongue to enter Kyuubi's mouth. The kiss was long, slow and sweet. Kyuubi was panting for air, so Itachi pulled back. He gazed upon Kyuubi and his heart soared. For some reason, looking at Kyuubi always made his insides turn with a deep desire.

Itachi rolled Kyuubi over so that Kyuubi was on top of him. Kyuubi's hands fell forward due to lack of balance and his nose brushed Itachi's. Kyuubi didn't know how to handle the situation, especially if he was on top!

Kyuubi hesitantly took of his top, blushing like crazy the whole time. Itachi just smirked, enjoying the embarrassed look on Kyuubi's face. He wanted to see how Kyuubi would handle the situation.

Kyuubi finally had all of his clothes off, except for his boxers and Itachi was definitely enjoying the view. Kyuubi leaned down and kissed Itachi shyly.

Itachi enjoyed that for a bit but he wanted something more; he wanted to be in control. He flipped their positions and Kyuubi made a noise of surprise.

The Vampire took off his shirt and pants, also leaving him in only his boxers. Itachi bent down, unsheathed his fangs and slowly slid them across Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi gasped with pleasure and bent his head back. Kyuubi's eyes shot open when the fangs pierced through his neck and Itachi began to suck his blood. Kyuubi felt the most indescribable pleasure shoot through his body. He arched his back moaned with his entire being.

Itachi was in ecstasy. Never had he tasted such good blood! Even the scent of Naruto's didn't compare to this feeling of … Wholeness! He felt that their bond was getting deeper and stronger by the second.

Itachi stopped sucking Kyuubi's blood because even though it was very pleasurable, he didn't want a passed out Kyuubi. He licked the wound closed with his saliva and nibbled on Kyuubi's ear.

"Kyu…" Itachi moaned. Kyuubi panted out, "More … More …"

Itachi removed their boxers ands began to grind on Kyuubi. Just when Kyuubi thought it couldn't possibly get any hotter, Itachi went and did that! He moaned and shot his hips up to match the rhythm. Itachi felt that their limit was close. "Do … Do you want to go all the way?"

Kyuubi looked up wide eyed. He wasn't sure how far he was willing to go. He felt that if he said no to Itachi, that he was leading him on the whole time, but he didn't think he wanted to go that far yet. He just figured out that he liked guys, so he didn't want to push it.

"N-Not yet …" Kyuubi shyly looked away.

"I understand. I'll still make you feel a lot of pleasure though." Itachi smirked at the torture that he could give, but he would save most of it for next time.

Without warning he bent down and swallowed Kyuubi whole in his mouth. Kyuubi's bent his stomach to relieve the tension that he felt. Itachi held down his hips and began to agonizingly slow, suck Kyuubi off. He made lazy circles with his tongue and made random hard sucks. Kyuubi's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly.

Kyuubi fisted the sheets and promised himself that he would not beg. He really wouldn't beg because Itachi's just a bastard. 'Ahh … God!' "F-Faster … Damn." He cursed himself for pleading like the Uke that he was.

"What was that Kyuubi? Slower? Okay, no problem." Itachi began to suck even slower and harder.

"Ah-ah! FASTER! Itachi please! God Damn!" Kyuubi hit his head on the headboard repeatedly to stop from vocalizing his thoughts.

"I like the noises you make, so stop injuring yourself so that you don't make them." Itachi smirked sadistically. "If you want I can make this even more painful for you …"

Kyuubi glared at him. 'Freaking bastard. Now I know how Naruto feels. But I kind of think that Itachi is worse…' Kyuubi thought. "Okay, please Itachi do it for me!" Kyuubi pleaded with uke-ish eyes.

Itachi could not resist. He held down Kyuubi and started to attack his 'little Kyuu'. (Penis if you didn't get that)

Kyuubi panted and hit his head of the headboard, by accident this time. He wanted so badly to cum … He was so close! Itachi stopped and replaced his mouth with his cock. Itachi began to thrust his hips against Kyuubi's and dry humped him.

Kyuubi grabbed Itachi hair and sped up along with Itachi. They both went to their limit and finally released with a cry of each others name. At the last second, Itachi bit Kyuubi's neck and sucked more blood. Kyuubi's orgasm was the best that he had ever felt in his life. Once you go Vampire, you never go back!

Once Kyuubi rolled over and hit the mattress, he was asleep. Itachi grinned. 'I guess we'll continue when he gets up.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as Sasuke put Naruto on the bed, he passed out. Sasuke sighed because he knew, even after all of the grumbles from Naruto about not being tired, that he actually was.

Sasuke just cuddled with Naruto and watched his face. This time things would be different, he would take his time and make Naruto appreciate it.

Many hours later Naruto awoke sleepily. He felt a figure breathing lightly beside him. He cracked his eyes open and saw that Sasuke was asleep, soundly. The room was quite dark so he could barely make out the figure but he knew that it was Sasuke.

Naruto felt very happy that Sasuke felt safe enough to sleep beside Naruto. Usually the Uchiha's were known for being very closed and protective of themselves.

Naruto leaned forward and softly kissed Sasuke's lips. When he felt no response he decided to see how far he could take it, without Sasuke waking up.

He climbed on top of Sasuke and began to rock his hips back and forth. The friction felt so good, that he couldn't stop. Moments later he realized that what he was doing was creepy because Sasuke wasn't awake. As soon as he stopped, Sasuke's figure rolled on top of him.

It seemed that even in sleep Sasuke could perform in the bedroom. Sasuke's hips picked up tempo and Naruto began to lose himself again. He bit hard on Sasuke's ear to wake him up but that didn't seem to work.

Naruto yelled into his ear. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke shot awake with a jerk and looked down at Naruto's eyes. "Uh …Sorry." He thought that it was his fault that he was molesting Naruto. He figured that he was already half way there, so why not kiss the idiot?

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto with a passion that took his breath away. When Naruto finally could speak all he said was, "Wow."

Sasuke smirked, "If you want more, just ask."

"I want more. Now Uchiha." Naruto lifted his hips and kissed Sasuke with abandonment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Don't be a silent reader**! Let me know what you think. I hope the **lemon** was okay and the next lemon finishes in the next chappy. **Hope you guys like**!=)


	23. Turbulent Turning

Warning: SasuNaru LEMON!

No I have not died, aha^^;  
I'm just lazy…sorry for making you dedicated readers wait!!

So, a reviewer had a good question. They were wondering why Sasuke's heart can beat.

**Well, his heart can beat when he sucks other people's blood. Vampires (well mine) live because of the life-force of others, so it's natural that when he sucks someone's blood, he temporarily gets their life force, aka living. So his heart beats. If anyone else has questions about that, please ask anytime!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto released Sasuke's mouth he groaned out, "Damn, Uchiha…"

Sasuke smirked and captured Naruto's mouth once again. He slowly rolled his tongue over Naruto's to show that he was willing to take it slow, to be romantic.

Naruto blushed as he was kissing Sasuke. His body felt uncontrollably hot and he almost didn't know how to handle it. He moaned and scraped his nails against Sasuke's back. He wanted things to move faster. This pace was killing him.

Sasuke understood so he began to try to pull up Naruto's shirt, without breaking the kiss. Naruto giggled and pushed Sasuke off when the shirt was caught on his chin. He pulled it fully off himself and quickly stripped his pants, and then he pounced on Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was unaware that Naruto planned to tackle him in two seconds, got his shirt up around his face, but when Naruto tackled him, it stayed there.

Sasuke growled because his arms and face were trapped and his toned stomach was revealed to Naruto for the taking. Naruto laughed madly and attacked Sasuke's stomach with vigor. He licked along Sasuke's abs and massaged the inside of his legs.

Sasuke, who couldn't take the torture, ripped through his shirt and pushed the stunned Naruto against the mattress. "Payback," He growled while licking his lips deliciously. Naruto gulped and prayed to whatever god there was that he would make it out alive.

Sasuke smirked and activated his powers. His chilly tongue danced along Naruto's nipples, making him shutter. His body broke out in Goosebumps and he licked his chapped lips. Naruto wondered why oddly enough, the cold turned him on.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers and his cool breath ghosted against Naruto's member. "Sas…uke…p-please…" Naruto didn't care if it was undignified to beg, it felt so good that he couldn't stand it.

Sasuke looked up and was surprised to see that there was still a flush on Naruto's face, even though his body was shivering. Sasuke almost couldn't stand how sexy Naruto was as he begged him for more…

Sasuke swallowed him and altered the temperature of his mouth from hot to cold. Naruto was in pain because he was so hard. "S-Sasuke…ngh…uhnn…"

Sasuke decided to have mercy and licked his way up to Naruto's mouth. Their tongues collided once more in heat and passion. Sasuke pulled back and looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, I want to take this slow, unlike last time. I want to make this special." He stroked Naruto face and showed the love he felt for Naruto through his eyes.

"I understand Sasuke. Please be gentle with me."

Sasuke was extremely happy that Naruto would want to give this another try. This time Sasuke was not going to mess up.

Sasuke finished removing his clothes and started to gently insert one, ice cold finger in Naruto's butt to relieve tension and create less pain.

Naruto moaned and panted as Sasuke pushed in two more fingers. Three was when it really started to hurt. Compared to last time though, this time was painless. Sasuke was being so gentle he barely felt anything.

"I want you inside m-me…" Naruto moaned out while tilting his head to the side to see Sasuke. His delicious neck was exposed in the process. Sasuke gulped.

"Naruto…" Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto and slid in excruciatingly slow.

"Nggghh…ahhh…" Naruto's nails scraped along Sasuke's back, further arousing him.

Sasuke hissed out of his teeth as he waited for Naruto to say for him to move.

"S-Sasuke… can you turn me?" Naruto asked blushing and looking to the side.

Despite his better judgment, Sasuke hardened further. "N-Naruto…do you know what you are asking me?" His mouth was already watering, waiting for the taste of that delicious blood.

"Yes…" Naruto looked directly at Sasuke's eyes, blushing but no longer scared.

"Naruto…I don't know what the effects will be on your body…you're part Were-Fox. I really don't advise it." Sasuke was the one scared now. He didn't know if he would be able to control the process, especially with Naruto making his hormones go wild.

"I don't care. I want to be with you forever. I am willing to risk death." Naruto was so determined that he knew Sasuke could not sway his opinion.

"IDIOT! Do you know that I can't lose you? What happens if you die what then? I'm supposed to accept my losses and start over with someone new? Do you realize how much pain I would suffer through eternity without you!?"

"S-Sasuke…I really want this. And I don't think that I will die. I want to be with you forever, but at this rate you know I won't live as long as you will."

"If you die, I will find a way to kill myself. The council will do it for free; I'm sure, after what my brother did to them." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Council…this is the first time I've heard you mention a council."

"Is this really the time to be talking about this?" Sauske asked, gesturing to their intertwined bodies. His manhood was still pulsing inside of Naruto and it was quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess not…" Naruto said. "Sasuke, please turn me. I'm sure that I will be fine."

"You better be idiot. Or there will be hell to pay." Sasuke sucked in his breath and prepared himself.

"This will hurt a bit…just bear with it."

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled.

"Give me your wrists." Naruto obliged.

Sasuke scarped his teeth against the wrist so that they bled. Naruto winced in pain but otherwise made no move to stop Sasuke.

"Now put your wrists above you head and keep them there." Again Naruto followed Sasuke's instructions. Sasuke did the same thing to his own wrists and placed them above Naruto's.

"The only thing left if for me to suck your blood and you to suck mine... after we have sex, of course." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed. "O-Of course."

Sasuke began thrusting into Naruto and Naruto responded with a thrust of his hips upward. They began to passionately make love, with their hearts truly connected.

Naruto arched his back and tears pooled in his crimson eyes. "S-Sasuke…I love you…"

"I love you too…Naruto…"

Harsh panting and gasps of pleasure filled the air as they both approached their climax. Sasuke continued to make love to Naruto hard and yet somehow it didn't lose its romanticism.

Sasuke activated his eyes and chanted out the words. "My Blood and his Blood mix to create one of my Blood. Lust and love come together, for this bond is stronger than death; A kiss to seal the contract at the highest point of pleasure, pain and power."

Sasuke leaned down and slowly bit into Naruto's neck; his fangs sinking into flesh. Naruto's eyes rolled back and moaned. Not only had Sasuke's words turned him on, but when Sasuke bit him he felt immense pleasure.

Sasuke was lost in the heat and pure ecstasy of the moment. He continued to greedily suck Naruto's blood, like it was a tasty treat. He regained himself when he heard Naruto moan and his climax slammed into him. Naruto also shook as his climax swept over him.

He stopped sucking Naruto's blood and instead placed the blond at his neck. Naruto instinctively knew what to do and chomped down onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned loudly, and reversed their positions on the bed. He was now on the bottom, writhing in pleasure and pain as Naruto continued to suck his blood.

Naruto could feel their bond strengthen with each gulp of blood that he took. He could hear Sasuke's heartbeat, from the fresh blood that Sasuke took from him. Well, he was taking it back.

With their wrists still connected Naruto continued to lap up the blood that poured out of Sasuke's jugular. Naruto wondered why it didn't taste bad, only weird. If he were to suck it when he was human he would have had a stomach ache for sure. He probably would have thrown up!

"T-that's enough … Naruto." Sasuke rasped out.

Naruto stopped and looked up at Sasuke. His mouth was cutely covered in blood and he grinned. Sasuke sat up and licked away at Naruto's mouth.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke … Stop … aha, that tickles."

Sasuke flipped Naruto over so that their positions were again switched. He ground on Naruto, as he was still hard. "Repeat the process." He smirked.

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. "Y-You're still hard?"

"Of course, I'm an Uchiha… and a Vampire." He smirked sadistically.

"Oh what have I done? Forever with a sadistic bastard?" Naruto whined.

"Oh I think you will enjoy it … the process isn't done yet." Sasuke advanced.

"How much more could there be?!" Naruto shouted.

"We have to repeat this process many times…" Sasuke's yellow orbs flashed.

Naruto shivered with desire that he couldn't control. "How many times…"

"Let's just say you won't see the sun tomorrow…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sighed. "You got any two's…?"

"No go fish…" Kiba mumbled.

"This sucks!" Ino set down her cards. "We are stuck here while those four are having sex…it's not fair!"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, well. I'm enjoying myself…"

Kiba and Ino stared at Sakura. She rolled her eyes. "Okay so I'm not. Let's go into the hot springs or something. We can have mixed bathing." Sakura suggestively waved her eyebrows.

Kiba howled. "Yahoo! Let's go."

Ino giggled. "Boys…"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, I know I'm perverted. But, you know, I'm glad that Sasuke and Naruto are finally happy."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, they deserve happiness. You seem grown up Kiba."

Ino nodded her head. Kiba grinned. "Well thanks. Now let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, the ending was cheesy. Lol, whatever. I kinda liked this chapter, lots of smut. Oh yeah baby.


	24. Undead Uzumaki

**Thank you** to those who had voted in my **poll**.

Thank you to all those who have **reviewed** or have **read** my story.

**There is a new poll on my page** **if you want to check it out^^ Please do!**

**(Your input would help me greatly!!) **

Warning: Innuendos=D

Sorry: It's short!

(I've decided to make a sorry part because I always have something to apologise for!!^^;)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's hands gripped the bed sheets tiredly and his eyelids felt heavy. His body slowly got colder and colder as the life was sucked out of him for the last time by the sexy smirking mouth of Sasuke Uchiha. He enjoyed the last moments of his semi-human life as it slipped through his grasp and death approached him.

Sasuke licked at Naruto's wound and pulled his fangs out so that he could look at the dying face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Does it feel good? The rapture of death as it slowly grasps your body and pulls you deeper and deeper. I myself have never experienced such a sensation. I must say I am jealous." Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and weakly said, "S-Sasu...ke...bastard..." His breath was stolen and he gasped shallowly.

"You still look beautiful, even on the brink. You surprise me in many ways Naruto." Sasuke leaned down and made new puncture holes on Naruto's neck.

"Aahhh..." Naruto moaned and weakly extended his neck. He gathered his breath and muttered his last word, "Sasuke..."

"I'll see you in three days, Naruto." Sasuke sucked the last drop of Naruto's blood and knew that the lifeless blond would no longer move. He looked at Naruto sadly. Even as he was dying by Sasuke's hand, his last word was still the name of his condemner.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ahhh...that feels good." Kiba moaned and grinned as he slinked into the hot springs.

"I've heard that before," Sakura giggled.

"Oh, gross, Sakura. Some of us don't want to have nightmares about you and Kiba tonight. And anyway, aren't you two split up?" Ino knew that she was stepping into dangerous ground, but she really wanted to know how her friend felt.

Kiba and Sakura looked at each other, and then quickly looked away. "Umm...yes...what makes you think I would want to be with that stupid excuse for a vampire?" Sakura asked rather harshly. She knew that she was being defensive, but she couldn't help it.

Kiba frowned and sunk his head deeper into the water. "Same goes."

Ino sighed at her friends. Did she really have to do everything in other people's lives, when her love life was so non-existent? Ino decided that now was the best time to take action. She was going to listen in on Sakura's thoughts. The only problem was, Sakura knew when she did it because they linked so often through their minds to fight.

"_Sakura, what's up? Do you really not want to be with Kiba...?"_

Sakura was so used to her friend invading her mind that she thought nothing of it. _"No...O-of course I don't want to be with him."_

"_Sakura I know when you're lying. We've been friends forever. Just tell me what's bothering you!"_

Sakura sighed. Could she never hide anything from this girl? _"Okay fine, I like him but I _know_ he doesn't like me!"_

"_How could you possibly know that? You won't until you ask. So ask when the time is right." _Ino commanded.

"_I guess..."_

"I feel like you guys are having a silent conversation or something..." Kiba laughed.

Ino laughed as well. "Of course not! So, anyways, I think I've had enough of the hot springs. I'll just go wash off, bye!" Ino sauntered away.

Kiba floated on the water's surface and looked at the stars. "The night sure is beautiful, look at the stars, just twinkling like diamonds."

Sakura followed his example. "Yes, it is quite pretty."

"I would love to feel the sun on my skin, just once. Maybe it would be enough to melt my cold heart." Kiba smiled and shook his head.

Sakura turned her head to him. "Your heart isn't cold, Kiba ... But why would you want to feel the sun?"

"I guess because I like to explore. You know that I wasn't actually born vampire right? I was a human before. My exploration habits are what got me turned." Kiba shook his head sadly.

"Well I guess that explains your aggressiveness; humans are more aggressive than Vamps after all. Who turned you?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, it's a long story..." Kiba began.

"We have time before sunrise ... Go ahead of you want to tell me." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, sure. So back when I was younger..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru sat in his chair and listened to Kabuto brief him on the meeting he was heading to next. Recently he lost a lot of business and money because he had invested in the Danna Corporation, which had gone bankrupt. He rubbed his temples that were throbbing from a horrendous headache.

"Kabuto," He hissed. "Can you shut up? Honestly your voice is pissing me off right now." Orochimaru sighed. "When is the Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation coming back?"

"They should be back in a few days, Sir." Kabuto bowed his head.

"Yesss. We will visit them when they return and talk about my shares of the company."

"Yes, Sir."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had left the room earlier in search of food, well blood. He wondered if Naruto would drink blood, or eat food? He shook his head after deciding it didn't matter and ventured outside. Usually the process of turning took a day, so Naruto should be out of it for a while.

As Sasuke shut the door Naruto's frame shot up out of bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and began to walk downstairs. His throat was making strange growling noises and he belatedly noticed that he was hungry. Luckily Kyuubi was human too because there was plenty of food in the fridge.

Naruto tore through it and noticed that eating was a little bit easier. The food broke down a lot faster and he didn't understand. Once he finished, he made his way to the washroom. He riped off his shirt, pants and underwear and looked in the mirror at his blood red eyes.

Wait...double take! Naruto jumped back to the mirror. Why did he have red orbs? Wait...why the hell did he have ears and prominent fangs?!

"GAHHHHHHH!" Blackness engulfed him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Umm...Yeah:)

OROCHIMARU'S BACK! YAYZ! I know everyone wants to see **the rapist** again! **What's he got planned **for the innocent people at the office? OH NOES!

**Side note: **So, I've decided to make shorter chapters that come out sooner. It's alot easier and its works in your favour (I hope!!)


	25. Council Concern

**Thank you** to those who had voted in my **poll**.

**The poll is still open and will be for a couple more chapters. Please vote!!**

_**(Your input would help me greatly!!) **_

Thank you: to all those who have **reviewed** or have **read** my story.

Sorry: aha, I actually had this chapter done a long time ago, but I forgot to add it because I went camping and to Anime North so...^^;

**I will be updating** more often now that it's the summer, so please check for updates **often**!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba began to tell the story about his past to Sakura. "So, back when I was younger I had this amazing sense of adventure. My mom was always terrified because I would be in the hospital every second week. And human bones don't heal as fast as Vampires do." Kiba laughed and Sakura frowned. What a reckless kid!

"Anyway, one day when I was in the hospital I heard the nurses talking real quiet. I snuck up behind them and listened in."

"_Did you hear the doctor say...?"_

"_Yes...he said it was a __**Vampire**__, as if. I think the pressure is getting to him. Anyway I have to check on the patient."_

"Being the adventurous boy that I was, I stole the patients name and ran to his room as fast as I could. I wanted to see this Vampire for myself."

"Bad idea." Sakura said with a smile. She looked at Kiba. "So...?"

Kiba grinned. "So then when I reached the room, the guy had already awakened as a Vamp. He was hungry for blood, and there I was...a weak and defenceless human boy."

"Well, I bet that didn't turn out good." Sakura frowned and bit her lip.

"No, it didn't. I'll spare you the details, but let's say I was lacking blood and he was enjoying it way too much. The nurses had come to check on him fifteen minutes before, so they weren't coming back. I prayed for it to end, the slow agonizing death. But then I felt the weight lifted off of me. I could breathe again. I looked up to see who my savoir was..."

"...Sasuke..." Sakura breathed. It all made sense. "That's why you are so attached to him! He saved you."

"Yes, in more ways than one. He saved me from that guy and, because I was lacking in blood, he turned me. Right on the spot, no questions asked. For that, I am always loyal to him." Kiba smiled at Sakura. "Did that answer all your questions?"

Sakura blushed and said, "Well I didn't mean to pressure you."

"No, no, it's fine. No big deal. I have one question though. Were you always a Vampire?" Kiba sat up and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, I have been. I don't have an interesting story like you Kiba," She giggled. "But I wonder how Naruto's transformation will go, since he was Were-Fox to begin with."

"Not sure, I guess we'll know soon enough."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"...Naruto! Naruto! Oh thank god." Sasuke held Naruto close as the blond rubbed his tired eyes.

"...What's going on?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"I should be asking you that question. The turning process usually takes a day, but after what I put you through, I didn't think you would be able to open your eyes until after three days." Sasuke looked really shocked.

"Oh well I woke up because I was hungry..." Naruto sat up.

Sasuke noticed the ears and fangs but decided not to comment. It would probably only upset Naruto. "Hungry for what?"

"Eh? Food, of course!" It was Naruto's turn to look confused.

"Not blood...you're not craving blood?" Sasuke shook his head. "You are interesting Uzumaki."

"Do you have any gum Sasuke? I really want to bite on something." Naruto nibbled his lip and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke ruffled his hair and in turn Naruto blushed. Naruto just looked so damn cute, Sasuke was tempted to take him again right there. "We'll go buy some, idiot."

"Okay bastard!" Naruto grinned at him and hopped away to go downstairs to where the other Vampires were.

Sasuke followed while thinking. 'How much more of a threat would Pein be? And what other potential threats are out there?' He would have to keep his guard up if he wanted to protect his Naru-chan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello everyone!" Naruto rushed towards them with a big grin on his face. "How is everybody feeling?"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "Shouldn't we be asking you that question brat?" Tsunade said with a grin. "What are you doing up already?"

Sasuke padded behind Naruto and sighed. "Well the transformation didn't take that long at all. I was really surprised actually."

"I see...well Hinata looks good, she's just resting now and I also feel much better, thanks brat." Tsunade smiled at Naruto.

"No problem old lady. So anyway where are the others?" Naruto looked around, oblivious to Tsunade's throbbing temple.

"Well, Kyuubi is probably getting raped by Itachi and Sakura and Kiba are in the hot springs." Tsunade said, her eye twitching slightly.

"KYUUBI IS WHAT?! Kyuubi, I'll save you!" Naruto went to rush upstairs but Sasuke stopped him. "SASUKE!"

"Idiot, my brother wouldn't rape anyone. He would want them willing, okay? So, calm down." Sasuke shook his head and looked outside. "We should probably leave now, everyone pack your bags."

"Yes, Sasuke." They all said in unison. Naruto was a little freaked out until he remembered that Sasuke was their leader and also a pureblood, completely prestigious in the Vampire world.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve to get his attention. "Why is it that you are a pureblood and the others aren't?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Being a pureblood is equivalent to being a noble in human terms. We have money, status and we have a stronger blood line. We are ultimately more knowledgeable and powerful than other Vampires."

"Oh I see...but the Vampires in your office aren't only your friends because of that though, right?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in the beginning they were, but now I'd like to think we have common interests and goals." Sasuke said with a frown.

Ino approached them. "He's trying to tell you that we are friends but he's embarrassed, right Sasuke?" She giggled when he blushed lightly.

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke walked away with his head held high.

"He's so fun to be around; don't you just love teasing him?" Ino asked with a smile. Naruto nodded because, he couldn't agree more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It seems that they turned him without our permission. I think they need to learn some discipline, don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course I think they've forgotten how to act like civilized Vampires and have instead been running wild."

"I will do everything I can to teach those bastards humility."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back on the bus, everyone was chatting animatedly about finally getting back home. They were actually looking forward to getting back to work.

"Kyuubi are you okay, Itachi didn't do anything bad to you did he? You can tell Naru, your buddy!"

"Naruto i'm fine. He didn't do anything that I didn't want." Kyuubi said with a blush.

"YOU HAD SEX!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger and shouted. Everyone turned to them.

"Not so loud Naruto...God. Yeah I had sex, alright. I'm pretty sure you did too!" Kyuubi was blushing crimson.

Naruto sad down, his face now also flushed. "Yeah, well..."

"Oh you poor Ukes, always getting taken advantage of by your Seme's!" Ino grinned at them.

"S-shut up!" they both yelled.

Sasuke stood up and walked back to where Tsunade and Jiriaya were sitting. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Sure." Tsunade punched her fist in the air and popped everyone's ears so that they wouldn't be able to hear. It was an equivalent to them being underwater. "So what's up Sasuke?"

"Ow my ears!" They ignored the moans of the other passengers and continued.

"Well, to be honest I'm worried about the council finding out about Naruto. I didn't ask their permission before turning them and because of Itachi, I'm sure that they will want to do something about it."

"We'll keep an eye on it Sasuke and if anything look strange, we'll tell you. Right Jiriaya?"

"Yeah, sure Tsunade." Jiriaya was too busy looking at Tsunade's boobs to say much else.

"You old pervert!" She punched his face and at the same time unpopped the others ears.

"Thanks Tsunade." Sasuke said and went to sit beside Itachi, because Kyuubi had taken his spot beside Naruto.

"May I ask what that was about?" Itachi asked raising a brow.

"I'll tell you after." Sasuke mumbled. It was Itachi's fault that he was worried in the first place!

"So, Kyuubi? You know that I'm a Vampire right? Are you mad?" Naruto asked biting his lip.

"No, I'm opposed to the idea but I'm not mad. There's nothing to do about it now, and you're still the same old Naruto so, I'm not worried."

"Thanks Kyuu!" Naruto hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Naru!"

Itachi and Sasuke stood up and separated the two and sat back in their original spots, Kyuubi beside Itachi and Naruto beside Sauske. Naruto and Kyuubi had stunned expressions on their faces. Were the Uchiha brothers really that jealous? Naruto and Kyuubi were cousins for God's sake!

Sasuke kissed Naruto and Itachi kissed Kyubi, just to show off their possessiveness. "Oh this is ridiculous!" Naruto shouted. "Kyuubi and I are cousins, why are you two so jealous?"

"Yeah! C'mon Naruto, let's teach them a lesson!" Kyuubi and Naruto held hands and sat at the back of the bus, whispering to each other. The Uchiha brothers frowned.

"Awe, the Seme's got told!" Sakura laughed. They both glared at her and she sat back. Kiba laughed and held on to Sakura. This bus ride was sure to be a long one!


	26. Payback's A Pain

Thank you to those who have reviewed or voted in my poll.

**The Poll will still be open for a couple more chapters; I'd love your input!**

**Sorry:** For not updating sooner, but surprisingly this summer has been busy!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The vamps stopped off at a gas station to relieve themselves and stretch their legs. Kyuubi and Naruto were still whispering to each other and glaring at Sasuke and Itachi. They were probably waiting until they got to the office to do something. Or maybe not...

Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was nervous. He really wanted to find out what Naruto was planning, but then he also didn't because it was probably bad. Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Kyuubi and Naruto entered the little store and discreetly bought some laxatives. "I can't wait until we see their reaction!" Naruto whispered; pure glee in his eyes.

"Oh I know. This is the ultimate payback!" Kyuubi snickered.

"What are you two up to?" Ino, Sakura and Hinata approached them with smiles on their faces.

Naruto grinned back. He figured the girls wouldn't rat them out because they would want to see the Uchiha brothers' reaction too. "We're going to give Sasuke and Itachi Laxatives!" Naruto laughed loud and hard and the girls began to giggle.

"No way! That will be so funny!" Sakura said.

"Wait, let me adjust them, or they won't work on our Vamps." Tsunade approached them with a large smile.

"Okay old lady! Do it!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up.

Tsunade glared at Naruto as she adjusted the pills. "Shut up brat."

"Kay we'll do it now." Kyuubi said. Both Naruto and Kyuubi took them from Tsunade and popped them into their mouths. They grinned at each other and high-fived.

"Wait, won't that just make you guys have to go to the bathroom?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I get it, that's so smart!" Ino read their minds to figure out their plan.

"Care to explain?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait and see!" Ino said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto approached Sasuke with a determined look. "Sasuke, I forgive you. Whoi cares if you're possessive, I actually think it's kind of hot." Naruto said with a smirk. He captured Sasuke's mouth in a hot searing kiss, that lasted what felt like hours but was only mintues. Tongues clashed and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer. He slipped the laxative from the side of his mouth into Sasuke and forced him to swallow it.

"Naruto...I think I just swallowed your gum." Sasuke said with a somewhat disgusted face.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. Plan=success.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyuubi came up behind Itachi and grabbed his shoulder. Itachi whipped around and pinned Kyuubi to the big bus. Kyuubi couldn't move away even if he wanted to.

"Kyuubi, I'm not good at apologising but I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad." Itachi said with a slightly red face.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Kyuubi said with a smile.

Itachi swooped in and captured Kyuubi's lips. Kyuubi let out a startled noise because he was surprised by the sudden attack. Thank God he didn't have to take it into his own hands. Kyuubi even felt a blush spreading across his face when Itachi took the initiative. He remembered he had to feed Itachi the laxative; he almost forgot because he was so wrapped up in the kiss.

He slipped it in and felt Itachi choke a little. Itachi backed up and looked Kyuubi in the eyes. "Did you have something in your mouth?"

"Gum?" Kyuubi meant that to come out as a statement but it came out as a question.

"Yes, or something else..." Itachi had a very puzzled expression on. "Well, whatever it was I swallowed it." Itachi dismissed with a smirk.

Kyuubi breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank God that's over,' he thought. That was until Itachi approached him with an animal look in his eyes that made Kyuubi cry a little inside.

"So little Kyuu...why don't we continue this inside..." Itachi grabbed him and hauled him over his shoulder and began to walk towards the bus.

"No! Naru-chan! Help big brother Kyuu!" Kyuubi was getting desperate and he started to beat on Itachi's back while wildly flailing his legs. Even though he was a Vampire hunter, he was no match for the elite Uchiha Itachi.

Unfortunately, Naruto was too busy locking lips with Sasuke to notice Kyuubi's cry for help.

Itachi just chuckled and when he got inside the bus, closed the doors and lightly threw Kyuubi down on a seat. "Remove your clothes."

"W-we can't have-do anything here..." Kyuubi cut himself off from the sentence. He blushed and turned to look away, far too embarrassed by the scrutinising gaze that Itachi was giving him. He was leaning on his elbows and his legs were slightly spread, to keep his balance. He could be easy to take advantage of from that position on the seat, Itachi mused.

"Why not?" He leaned closer and breathed in the intoxicating scent that Kyuubi gave off. It was sweet but had a spicy kick, and could definitely relate the personality of its owner. Itachi closed his eyes in bliss and rested his nose against Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuubi stiffened at this. He really didn't know what a vampire bite felt like but he could guess, it either hurt real bad, or felt amazing. Kyuubi wasn't sure he was ready to experience either.

Itachi lightly grazed his teeth over Kyuubi's neck and ran his fingers through Kyuubi's hair. He pulled back to look Kyuubi in the eyes, and noticed the excitement and fear that Kyuubi was radiating. Itachi grinned, displaying his fangs in a devastatingly handsome and scary way.

Kyuubi's breath caught in his throat as he felt his arousal and fear grow. He didn't know which one outweighed the other and he was terrified to find out.

Itachi tugged Kyuubi's head back by his hair, so that Kyuubi's neck was exposed. Kyuubi stared at Itachi through half lidded eyes and parted lips. Itachi bent his head by Kyuubi's neck and slowly sunk his fangs into Kyuubi's Adam's apple.

Kyuubi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned softly. Yeah, he was right this felt really good. He couldn't even begin to explain the ecstasy of Itachi's bite. His nails dug into Itachi's shoulder as he felt Itachi swirls his tongue around the bite.

Itachi hadn't fed in a while, and man, this was the good stuff. He wasn't always truly satisfied with his donors, but because it was the one he truly loved, he felt whole. He ran his hands up Kyuubi's arms and began to heal the puncture wound he created, by licking it clean.

He pulled back with bloody lips and grinned again. Kyuubi lifted his head and was attacked on his mouth with teeth, tongue and lips as Itachi grew more energetic from the feeding. He wanted to take Kyuubi right then and there.

Itachi was ready to start pulling of his shirt when he felt something strange happen, down there. Itachi stood abruptly and looked at Kyuubi who was still dazed. "Umm...I'll be right back." He walked fast and then ran out of the bus towards the bathroom.

He met up with Sasuke on the way who was also in a hurry towards the one and _only _bathroom they had at this stop. "Move out of the way little brother, or someone will get hurt."

"Right, it will be you. Move, Itachi." Sasuke bumped his shoulder into Itachi's side, momentarily throwing him off balance. He then sprinted in the washroom and started to pull down his pants.

Unfortunately for the owner, Itachi was pissed. He ripped the door off its hinges and pushed his brother against the wall, who was only in his boxers.

"My door!" The owner screamed but he was smart enough not to get involved.

"Itachi...let me go now!" Sasuke began to struggle. "I have to go to the washroom dammit!"

"Well so do I, little brother!" Itachi was turning red from the strain of not shitting his pants. Sasuke was nearing his limit too. Of course, if they weren't Uchiha's they wouldn't have had such awesome control.

"We have two washrooms! One is upstairs!" The owner yelled, fearful that the two boys would break something else.

They both looked at the owner with a scrutinizing gaze. Itachi then ran up the stairs as fast as a bullet. "Itachi, now I don't have a door!" Sasuke screamed up to Itachi.

"Oh, I'll kill him one day." Sasuke hated how his brother was the only one who could make him lose control. Well Naruto could too, but in a different way.

Sasuke glared at the owner and he looked away as Sasuke went to the washroom. Itachi and Sasuke finished around the same time. They both sat on the front step of the gas stop with their hands on their stomachs. The other vamps were looking at them strange but they didn't care.

"Don't you find it weird little brother, how we both had the same symptoms after we made out with our Ukes." Itachi said with a frown.

"Yeah, they must have slipped us some laxatives or something. But I don't understand how they affected us...they must have had Tsunade or Sakura help them. Che." Sasuke said, his anger growing.

"They can pay later, first we get Naruto and Kyuubi back." Itachi grinned evilly and so did Sasuke. They both displayed their fangs in a challenge.

Kyuubi and Naruto high-fived. "That worked perfectly!" Naruto did a victory dance.

"Umm Naru..."

"Hm? What's up Kyuu?"

Kyuubi pointed to the two terrible Seme's who were grinning evilly. Sasuke licked his lips, which made Naruto gulp.

"They couldn't have figured it out, right?" Naruto asked.

His question was answered when Itachi and Sasuke bared their fangs in challenge. He was stunned for a couple seconds but then bared his own fangs. He had forgotten he was a vampire too, and wanted to prove himself.

"Hey, no fair I want fangs too!" Kyuubi crossed his arms and sulked.

"That can be arranged..." Itachi said.

"Eh?! N-No thanks..." Kyuubi sweat-dropped.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino watched in fascination. "And so begins the battle between Ukes and Seme's." Sakura smiled.

"I have a feeling, it's going to be a long one..." Ino laughed.

"Pardon me, but do you have a moment Uchiha Itachi?" A man in a suit approached Itachi with a smile.

"What's this?" Itachi looked at the envelope that was given to him.

"You've been served.(*) Have a good day." The man walked away with confident strides and got back into his car and drove off.

"EH?!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(*) You've been served. This means that he has to arrive in court by order of the government. Once this document is given to the person, they cannot refuse to go to court.

**So? Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	27. Just Judgement

Thank you to those who have reviewed or voted in my poll.

**The Poll will still be open for a couple more chapters; I'd love your input!**

**Sorry:** For the seemingly random chapter, but it has a purpose I swear!! You'll like it ;)

_**SPOILER: FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY, TOBI IS NOT MADARA!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

You ever have one of those what the fuck moments? Where you just wanted to scratch your head until it bled and you would most likely have to go to the hospital? Well, that's what feeling Naruto had at the moment.

The Vamps were currently in their bus on the way to a court house. Naruto's mind must have been left behind because he couldn't figure out what question he wanted to form. His mouth wouldn't obey his commands. He was left, in the back of the bus, gaping like a fish.

"Hey...what the hell's wrong with Naruto?" Kiba asked as he stared at his friend's ever moving mouth.

"More importantly," Kyuubi said, brushing it off like he'd seen that kind of behaviour from Naruto before; he probably had. "Why did Sakura say it was Naruto's fault?" Kyuubi balled his fists and steeled his gaze as he looked at Sakura. He didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Because it _is_ his fault." Ino said casually, gazing out the window.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Itachi, I know it must be hard for you to bear with this because you're in charge of the office, but I am responsible for my own actions."

"That's enough, outoto. We won't talk of this any longer." Itachi's tone held no room for argument and Sasuke moved to the back of the bus to sit beside Naruto; a large frown on his face.

Tsunade shook her head and silently communicated with Jiriaya. '_That kid is just too stubborn for his own good.'_

'_I know, it's really Sasuke and Naruto that were in the wrong, but Itachi is the one getting blamed, because he is the leader, of all us Vamps.' _Jiriaya responded.

"Itachi...are you okay?" Kyuubi rested his hand on Itachi's bicep, which made Itachi whip his head around.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Laxative donor..." Itachi said with a malicious grin.

Kyuubi gulped and smiled hesitantly. "Hey...I feel really bad about that...can we just forget about it?" He asked hopefully.

The bus jolted to a stop as they arrived at the courthouse. "Of course not." Itachi ran his fingers over Kyuubi's neck as a warning.

When Itachi exited the bus, Kyuubi allowed his eyes to go wide. Why did he feel such pleasure at one freaking caress? What happened to Kyuubi the badass Vampire hunter? Everyone probably just viewed him as a weak sex toy! Well, no more! Kyuubi was going to stand up for himself and distance himself from Itachi!

Itachi waited for Kyuubi along with the others outside the bus. His brows rose as Kyuubi pointedly ignored him and joined Naruto to chat about something. Well he'd have to teach him a lesson later.

Naruto was still in shock but that quickly faded as he gazed at the judge-or judges rather-in front of them. He now understood why Sakura had said it was his fault, it wasn't to be mean. It was the truth. He gulped.

"Itachi Uchiha, long time no see..." One of the Judges in the middle stood up and announced. There were four all together and this one was the second most troublesome.

"Danzo..." Itachi said, in a voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine. "Apparently not long enough. What can I do for you today?" Itachi said in an anything but pleasant tone of voice.

"You have some explaining to do..." The woman of the group said. She was one of the elders. The other man elder nodded his head.(***)

"I don't know what you mean..." Itachi said.

"Don't be like that Itachi...you know you're being tried for turning of a human. As head of your group, you need to take responsibility." Madara Uchiha was the second speaker. He was picking at his nails like he wished he had somewhere else to be.

That was the most worrisome person of the bunch. He had the most say out of all of them and he was one of the most powerful pure-blood Vamps that were out there, especially since he was of the Uchiha clan. Vampires didn't always stick to their clan but formed a new group out of other clans, to be multicultural you could say. In the case of Sasuke and Itachi, it was their friends and co-workers. This didn't mean that the ties to their original clan went away. They still had a strong connection to the Uchiha family, especially since it was prestigious.

Itachi and Sasuke bowed, even if they didn't want to, Madara's awesome power put them at his mercy. "We acknowledge your presence, please treat us kindly, Uchiha Madara."

The Vampires from the office were surprised that the two brothers were so devoted to Madara. "They have to acknowledge his presence, especially because they are from the same clan." Neji stated as he walked up to Naruto. He gave Naruto's butt a little pinch, because he figured, hey why not, Sasuke wasn't there after all.

"Neji!" Naruto stood aghast at Neji.

"Sorry, I took the opportunity to-gah!" Neji rubbed the back of his head where Hinata hit him. She smiled.

"As he was trying to say, we of the royal clans feel strong loyalty towards each other and have a special way of acknowledging that. As they both have said in that statement before, if it had been a member of the Hyuuga clan, then Neji and I would be in that position." Hinata explained.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto guessed that he still didn't know most of what made up Vampire customaries. He would have to get used to them if he planned to stay with Sasuke for the rest of his existence. He couldn't say life; not anymore.

"You may stand. I will take good care of you two." Madara smirked and raised his hand, making Itachi and Sasuke snap up like marionette dolls.

The both nodded when they regained use of their limbs. It wasn't just the fact that Madara was part of their clan, it was the fact that he was so strong and his power was to manipulate people's body parts. Sasuke and Itachi had both been on the receiving end of his powers.

"So, how have you two been?" Madara smirked yet again, showing he was enjoying their company.

Sasuke and Itachi shuddered as they recalled the pranks he used to pull on them when they were kids. He hadn't really changed much after all. He was the one which made Itachi as sadistic as he was.

"Good. We are just wondering why we are here." Itachi said politely.

"Well you know the whole turning of the human thing isn't good." Madara said shaking his finger at Itachi like he was a naughty two year old.

"Like you were the image of perfection yourself at this age..." Sasuke muttered. He could have just shouted it because it would have the same effect as if he had. Vamps had excellent sense of hearing, so Madara heard every word that came out of his mouth.

"Sasuke..." Itachi growled a warning. His power spiked as he laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grasped his head and snapped his eyes shut.

"Sorry, brother." Sasuke grunted. His head felt like it was going to split open. Itachi's power was truly troublesome.

"Anyway, we'll pass judgement on this case. Can we please have Naruto Uzumaki at the stand?" The woman asked waiving her hand to the bench beside the three judges.

Naruto cautiously approached it and sat down with a frown furrowing his brow. "I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me...uhh...Vampire council..." Naruto read from the sheet he was handed. He was going to swear to God out of habit, that probably would have pissed off the council.

Madara nodded his head and then spoke, "So little Naruto. I understand you were turned willingly, is that correct?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, I actually asked Sasuke to turn me. He didn't really want to, but i convinced him."

"Okay and how did you convince him?" The man asked.

"Well, I told him that we'd be together forever and that I loved him." Naruto stated with a blush. Kyuubi made a strange noise in his throat, which made Itachi smirk.

"How did he turn you?" The woman asked. Apparently this was very important because everyone in the room tensed up.

"W-we were having sex and he slits my wrists and his, and put them together. Then he bit me, sucked my blood, then I sucked his. We did this many times." Naruto stated, his blush growing a much deeper red. It was weird to admit he'd had sex with a guy.

Everyone relaxed and Madara smiled. "As long as he didn't do a grave turning, I believe everything is better. Itachi might have a little punishment though." Madara added as an afterthought.

"Wait no! You should punish me, it was my fault! And also, a grave turning? What is that?" Naruto asked.

Madara said, "No, Itachi will receive the punishment. Two days with me; tailing you. I'll see your everyday routine and monitor if it's civilized or not. Based on if I deem it civilized Vampire behaviour, I'll let you off the hook."

Naruto grinned happily and did a little jig. He stood up from the pole and looked Madara in the eyes. "So what is a grave turning?" He asked.

The woman hissed, "You should not speak so familiarly with Madara!"

"It's alright, I like his spirit. I'll tell you then. A long time ago, to create amazing fighters, the Vampires used to turn humans while buried deep within the earth. This assured that the Vampires would gain powers and amazing fighting abilities. It is now forbidden because those human-turned Vamps- would later go insane. They tore up everything around them, causing destruction. If Sasuke turned you out of love, then it is only frowned upon, not punishable by law." Madara concluded.

"However, in Naruto's case he was a special human to start with. He was a Were-Fox." Itachi stated.

Madara smirked and said, "And you thought I didn't already know this? That is partially the reason of why I am tailing you, to see if he turns crazy."

The woman raised her hand. "This case will resume after Madara's evaluation. Court adjourned." The man and woman left the room, with several other Vampire followers.

Madara grinned at Itachi and said, "Where are we going next?"

"Well, we were headed on our way home, to the office." Itachi stated with a frown. He didn't like how clingy Madara got.

Kyuubi could sense that those two had a history before he was in the picture. He felt slightly put out and hurt so he walked back to the bus.

When all the Vamps reached outside it was Midnight. They would have to stop at 5:00 before the sun came out. They began to board the bus when Madara stopped them with a gesture. They all instantly froze and couldn't move thier bodies. Sasuke and Itachi had a little bit of control but not much. Itachi turned his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You are Uchiha's and have a fortune yet you ride on a yellow school bus?" He asked with disgust.

"It is so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Are you insane? It's big and yellow, how much more attention could you want? Look I'll call up my guy and we'll ride in his stretch limo. There is no way I'm getting in that _thing._" Madara shuttered and talked on the phone to his 'guy.' He released the hold he had on the Vamps and they waited for the limo.

"This is ridiculous; we are wasting so much time!" Kiba whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded and they both crossed their arms.

The limo arrived and they all squished into it; surprisingly enough all fitting. The limo had tinted windows so they didn't have to stop off at a hotel, they could just sleep in the car.

Around 3:00, Kyuubi began to yawn. He was the only human and he was getting very sleepy. "Hey Naruto, wanna go to sleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes like a cute little boy.

"No I'm not tired yet Kyuubi." Naruto stated with a grin. He was flipping through channels on the mini T.V.

"Oh right, the whole Vampire thing. Well okay." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and layed his head back. As soon as he closed his eyes, Itachi who was sitting beside him, licked his neck.

"GAH!" Kyuubi jumped up and punched Itachi in the face. "Oh my god, do not do that! Oh sorry, I punched you!" Kyuubi quickly apologised but Itachi just calmly popped his nose back into place.

"It's fine, I was the one at fault. I keep forgetting you're a Vampire Hunter." Itachi said with a smirk. "You just looked so sexy I wanted a lick."

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, Vampires had amazing hearing and everyone in the car turned to look at him. He blushed a deep red and glared at them. He received a few chuckles.

Kyuubi eventually laid his head back down and he peacefully fell asleep. When the limo hit a bump his head fell on Itachi's shoulder and the Vampires all smiled at how cute the scene in-front of them was.

They enjoyed the peaceful silence while they could because, they felt, it wouldn't stay to peaceful like this for long.

(***) I must admit I don't know their names. You know, the two who give Tsunade so much trouble? They piss me off...aha:)


	28. Strange Summons

Thank you to those who have reviewed or voted in my poll.

*****The Poll will still be open for a couple more chapters; I'd love your input!*****

**Also, Please review, I will answer your comments and questions ****on**** my next chapter! Look forward to it! :)**

Sorry: For only now using the unlimited characters that Kishimoto made.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kabuto…are we almost there yet?" Orochimaru asked impatiently, while gazing out the window.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. We are approaching the office now. I see they have their lights off. Though I do sense a presence in there. A Vampire." Kabuto responded.

"It must be one of the Vampires who work here. They probably stayed behind to keep tabs on the office." Orochimaru responded off-handedly.

"I suppose…" Kabuto frowned. As far as he knew…all of the Vampires were on vacation. This situation seemed suspicious.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ne, Sasuke…are you grabbing my butt?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why?"

"Sai…are you grabbing my butt?" Naruto looked to the other member who would most likely be doing something naughty.

"No, although if you want me to-"

"No, Sai. Just, no. Okay then who is?" Naruto asked. He sat up and stared into the eyes of the culprit.

"Uh…it's not like that. I was grabbing my…pen! See?" Madara giggled.

Kyuubi mumbled with disgust, "Another pervert. Great."

"Yeah, that's all we need!" Naruto said with a shout.

"Let's see we have…Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Kiba, Jiriaya, and now Madara!" Temari said while trying not to giggle at Neji's expression. "Sorry, Neji, you too."

"I'm not a pervert!" Kiba shouted and was ignored.

"This is all just a waste of time…" Gaara said with a frown.

"Why did she not include me in her perverts list, Hinata, why?!" Neji screamed hysterically.

"Ehh? Shouldn't you be happy?" Hinata tried to sooth an inconsolable Neji.

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and smirked. "See what you did?" He didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was called a pervert.

"But it was Madara's fault." Naruto pouted.

"We're here! YOSH!" Lee, who had been surprisingly quiet a lot of the time, (sweatdrop from author,) shouted. He jumped up and down and made Tsunade spill her coffee.

"Lee, you brat!" Tsunade tried to regain her composure but the car went over a speed bump and Jiriaya fell into Tsunade's boobs.

Jiriaya giggled like a school girl. "Sorry Tsunad-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, as his face was smashed against the window from Tsunade's fist. He moaned and the others stared at Tsunade in shock. Even Lee had quit bouncing. She had finally snapped.

"NOW ALL YOU BRATS! BE QUIET BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Tsunade shouted; a large vein sticking out on her forehead. She looked at Naruto and made a WTF face.

"Oh." Naruto said in surprise. They all looked at him and noticed that he regained his ears and fluffy tail.

"They go away when you are in control of your powers, just like our Vampire teeth." Itachi explained quietly. Secretly he was also scared of Tsunade's wrath but he would never say that in-front of his minions.

"I see…" Naruto said quietly. He could see the "look" in the eyes off all the perverts. It was the, "Can I feel," look. He started to shift and twitch.

"Let's get out of the car!" Sakura said with a smile. She couldn't wait to get out of the cramped limo. Her boobs kept squishing against Kiba and it was making her remember things about when they were dating.

"Okay everyone out, slowly. One at a time." Jiriaya stated but was ignored and trampled.

They stretched when they got out, leaving Kyuubi inside blocked by the others. The Vampires tensed as they felt the presence of another inside the office.

"Aren't we all here?" Itachi asked with a frown. It was so hard to keep track of the unimportant minions that he had.

"I thought so..." Sasuke made a fan out gesture and the Vampires began to perform the manoeuvre when they were stopped by more pressing matters; mainly, Orochimaru's car pulling up in-front of them.

"Orochimaru...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I would just like to check on my investment, is that okay Sasuke?" Orochimaru whispered seductively in his ear.

"Ugh...yeah I suppose..." Sasuke stepped away and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto squeezed his fingers tight and smiled reassuringly at him.

"So, if Orochimaru and Kabuto are here, then who's in the office?" Kyuubi asked as he finally was able to get out of the limo. He stretched his back and just when he was most vulnerable, Itachi hugged him tight.

"Oh Kyuu, you're so cute!" He blew on Kyuubi's bare stomach, which made Kyuubi shiver.

"Itachi, stop, people are staring!" Kyuubi blushed and pushed Itachi away. Well it was mainly Orochimaru that was staring.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a threesome –" Orochimaru began.

"Forget it." Itachi waved him off and walked with Kyuubi into the building. Naruto ran ahead of everyone before they could protest. He was curious as to who was in the building.

He rounded the first corner and bumped into something, hard. His breath was knocked out of him but he shot up and stood over the figure. It looked like he found the intruder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein walked over to the raised platform and bowed his head in respect. "My lord, we have done the task you set us out to accomplish."

The leader turned in his chair and his dark brows were forced together in an angry scowl. His swirling red eyes were dancing with disappointment. "You have had many casualties..." His deep voice boomed.

"I'm sorry my lord. Those dammed office Vampires were stronger than we expected. Though, we never did want any casualties, on either side. But aside from that, Sasuke and his lover did pass the test, my lord.

"Yes, I am so proud. But I am still not totally convinced. I have another spy in the works, to check up on things. I will eventually meet this _Naruto_ myself. You are dismissed Pein." The dark lord raised his hand and made a shoo-ing motion.

"Yes, my lord." Pein was furious. If only he had a little bit more time he could have made his plan work. He didn't intend to follow this foolish lord forever. Because the devil knew, he had an eternity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko and Asuma stretched out their legs on the patio and enjoyed a beer together. "Ahh, this is the life..." Anko commented.

Asuma nodded his head. They had both been given a week's vacation because of the incident with the Vampires. Soon they would have to go back on duty and see what was up on the paranormal side of the law. They were just enjoying as much time together as possible.

"I got a call the other day..." Asuma began. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he thought he'd better tell Anko. "It seems we were invited to a dinner party."

Anko raised her brows. Cops often didn't get invited to things like that because they made people nervous. "Well, who's dinner party? I need to know so I can get a dress!" She grinned like a little girl.

Asuma began shredding his beer label and said quietly. "The Uchiha's mom."

"We'll I'll be damned."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I caught you intruder!" Naruto shouted! He leaped on the figure and they rolled on the floor a couple of times before the intruder spoke.

"Naruto, it's Shino!" Came the muffled voice.

"S-shino?!" Naruto sprang up and helped Shino to his feet.

"Oh I remember now! Shino needed to get something and he told me to tell everyone." Sasuke tapped his fist to his other palm and cocked out his hip in a very un-Sasuke-like way.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Oh sorry, it's Ino." She left Sasuke's body and returned to her own that was being carried by Shikamaru. All the Vampires stepped into the entranceway and said 'hi' to Shino; feeling very bad that they forgot about his existence.

"Ino...you better have a very good reason for invading my body..." Sasuke said icily.

"Well I knew that I needed to tell you something important, the Shino thing, but you were ahead of me and I couldn't send the message because I didn't know exactly what it was...I'm sorry!" Ino looked pleadingly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed and they all began to walk up to their offices. He looked at Sakura and she nodded. The Vampires seemed bored so they followed Sasuke and Sakura over to Sakura's desk and began listening to the messages.

"_First new message: Hey Sakura, it's mummy. How are you doing? Daddy made some nice bumble berry pie that made me think of you. Can't wait to see you again dear, call me. Bye love."_

Sakura blushed. "Aha, um next message."

"_Next new message: Hello Sakura dear. It's Mrs. Uchiha calling. How are my sons doing? Up to no good I presume. I'm just calling to let you know that you and the other Vampires in the office are invited to my dinner party this Friday. I will not take no for an answer. I invited that Orochimaru fellow and also my cousin Madara, so be on your toes. Tell my sons they can bring their latest lovers, as well. Yes, a mother knows all. Oh and Sakura dear, that Kiba better be your date, or I will not forgive him. Chow."_

For some reason the second message made Sakura blush more than the first one. "So, are we going to that dinner party Sasuke?" Sakura asked, surprised that her voice was even.

Sasuke looked to Itachi who nodded, not that he ever let his brother make decisions for him. "I guess so..." the two brothers looked worriedly at their lovers who were oblivious to their impending doom.

"I guess I'll be seeing you all then. See you later, Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed as he grabbed Sasuke's butt. He took off just as fast as he had gotten there.

Sasuke shoved Naruto into his room to brief him on the upcoming disasters. Itachi did the same with Kyuubi, but was unsuccessful in getting rid of Madara. That left all the other Vampires to mill around and pretend like they had something to do. It was a wonder that company stayed in business.

"So I suppose I have no choice in the matter, not that I would want to pick differently anyway," Kiba said with a grin that made Sakura's heart race.

"Yes, I suppose not." Sakura said with a gleam in her eye.

"Wear green." Was all Kiba said as he entered his office and closed the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So, I liked this chapter=). It was short, but that's so the next one can be really long.**

**I'm talking colossal here people, so please do not be disappointed!!!**

I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!!


	29. Fckin Fugaku

**Thank you for your patience and love!!^^ I have a **_**NEW**_** poll that I would appreciate you checking out! It would greatly help me!!**

xXxNothingLeftxXx – Thanks so much! I'm really glad you feel that way!;) xoxox

moriah93ohio – Thank you!^^ Well you know, Kyuubi _is_ an Uke; they get upset about everything aha! Sakura and Kiba do like each other and I want them to get together. We'll see if my fingers comply with my brain when I work on the next chapter. *sigh* Pein is a Pain, aha. He makes me very mad but even I don't know what he will do... Thanks again:) xoxox

iloveme5895 – Thank you Ashley!!:) I'm glad you like it so much. I have put alot of blood (nosebleeds), sweat and tears into this story, aha;) Mostly blood though. I try very hard to balance it out and i'm glad that it turned out the way it did!xoxox

Stormyclouds – Lmao! I'm sure Lee would REALLY appreciate that comment!! Aha, well I said green because her eyes are green and I thought that it would look nice together. Aha, guess maybe I should have chosen another color, nothing Lee like!!:):) Thanks! xoxox

Xeralynn – Oh yes, the Uchiha's and their Ukes. Well the Ukes are in store for a surprise when they meet the Uchiha's mom!!:) Thanks!!xoxox

YaoiFreak-WuzHere – Aha, yes it finally did come out. I appreciate your patience with me, I do know its hard. I'm such a bad person (summer has done this to me!!) I feel lazy and never feel like updating. But I promise that feeling is going away!! I'm really getting into this part of the story!:) Thanks again!!^^xoxox

Coca-Cola and Thingamajig – Love your name by the way. Everytime I see it I laugh. Kay anyways, lol yes the mummy is here! Ahhh!! Aha, but umm yeah I was hoping people would see it that way, I used fillers (Orochimaru, Madara) To help build the suspense, but they will also be included in the Mummy plot!:) Thanks!! xoxox

Kioku C. - *blinks* it is? I set this up so that this is part of the main plot. See? honest! *hold up scrunched up piece of paper detailing plot* I promise!!! Lol, don't worry it should run smoothly:):) Thanks you for your concern!! xoxox

Anomie86 – Aha, poor Shino, but he's so easy to forget!! Lol! I look forward to the dinner party as well tehe:) And I guess you'll have to wait for evil guy to show!! MUHAHAHA! *cough* Anyway, thank you for your review! Xoxox

Poog – Lmao. Love the name. Kay well first, thank you!! Also, yeah I use the same letters in front of my chapter titles to make them more interesting. I actually look forward to coming up with new ones for each chapter:) Aha, the levels. Well I can't reveal that right now sadly. Thank you for the review!! And your kind words!! Xoxox

H00D3D-D3M0N-PR1NC3SS – Thanks so much! I feel that sometimes it's hard to keep up the humour but I'm glad my efforts have paid off!! Xoxox thanks for reading!!

A Single Fragile Rose – Yay capps!!:) Your praise is making me blush!! You're gunna make me have a god complex lmaoo^^ I do my best and thanks for appreciating that!!:) xoxoxox

fullmoonwolf950 – Lmao thank you!! Aha, yes I love that line too!! I'm glad it makes you laugh!!;) Keep smiling! xoxox

_**LEMON IN CHAPPY!!--SasuNaru**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba smirked and stared with his glazed over eyes at the scene in-front of him. His master would be so pleased with how the events had unfolded. His master would be so pleased with _him_. He giggled, thinking of how his master would reward him.

"Kiba, why are you staring at Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura touched his shoulder with concern.

His eyes returned to normal and he blinked quickly. "I was? Hmm...weird. Well anyway, which outfit are you going to wear tonight?" He grinned at Sakura, which made her heart stutter.

She guessed that it had been her imagination, but for a second Kiba had seemed like a different person. She also thought she saw a bite mark on his neck. Sakura decided she would ask Ino about it later. "I don't know yet..."

"May I suggest the black mini?" He playfully ran away when she hit him.

"Idiot..." she muttered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto nervously squeezed his hands together and Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder for support. Kyuubi bit his lips and Itachi held Kyuubi's hand. They had arrived at the Uchiha residence.

The rest of the Vampires were behind them; everyone dressed magnificently for the occasion. They assumed the others that were invited to this occasion had also dressed for it.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune who just arrived, waved at the other Vamps and smiled. "Are we all ready to go in?" Tsunade asked.

"C-could you knock on the door for us old lady?" Naruto asked nervously.

Tsunade growled at him for calling her the nickname he often used and rang the doorbell to the house. Moments later a smiling Mikoto Uchiha opened the door wide.

"I'm glad you could all make it!" Her smile stretched wider as she noticed Itachi and Sasuke close to their love interests. "Please, come in and make yourselves at home. I'm sure that you know some of the people here already."

Sasuke did indeed recognize some of the Vamps from his childhood. Anko and Asuma were also present and looking around at random intervals, probably to check the escape routes should things get bad.

"Oh, this here is my husband Fugaku Uchiha. Say hello dear." Mikoto put her arm around his waist and smiled up lovingly at him.

"Why hello, I've heard so much about you all. Especially you, Naruto and Kyuubi. Come, have some scotch with me." Fugaku's intense eyes scanned the boys thoroughly.

"I believe they are underage Fugaku. Well, anyway, I've to greet some more guests, please enjoy yourselves. Sakura dear, if you and Kiba would come with me I would appreciate it." Mikoto delicately took Sakura's arm and led them with expert skills through the crowds.

"You look just lovely tonight Mrs. Uchiha." Kiba grinned and kissed her hand.

"Oh, please Kiba, you're making an old Vamp blush. I've also told you once before to call me Mikoto dear, we've known each other for far too long polite distance." She led Sakura and Kiba over to a group of Vamps carrying on a polite conversation. "Sakura dear, your parents are here, I thought you and Kiba would like to see them. Well, I must go greet more guests now, have a good time!" Giggling Mikoto took off leaving a red Sakura and stuttering Kiba. Oh Sakura's parents would definitely approve of Kiba, Mikoto had no doubt.

Now she wished to make sure her babies had chosen the right lovers. She was oh so disappointed that her babies wouldn't give her grandchildren, but she quickly got over it when she saw how handsome their choices were. Turning little kids was also an option.

Naruto was a tall handsome boy with a quick smile and charming words. Kyuubi a cutesy boy with red-streaked blonde hair; and a light blush always present. Mikoto just adored them!

She knew that her boys were dominant in those relationships; she wasn't stupid after all. She also knew that her husband was up to something to check on the boys. She didn't have a problem with that as long as he didn't hurt her boys or their lovers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is that really your mom?" Naruto asked when He, Kyuubi Sasuke and Itachi were finally alone.

"Yes, she's way too nice. There must be something wrong. And your dad also doesn't seem sadistic at all! I think the warnings were for nothing!" Kyuubi crossed his arms and huffed cutely.

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged looks. "Oh no, trust me, she's not so innocent. She's been pushing girls on us since we were ten! That woman also has a demon temper. And dad is definitely planning something, though I don't know what." Sasuke said.

"I see...well I guess we'll find out when the time comes. He's your dad, right? So it shouldn't be anything too bad." Naruto picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and rubbed it around his lips. "Mhh...the food here is _so_ good."

Sasuke's throat went dry and he grabbed Naruto's hand and turned back to Itachi. "Cover for me."

"Whatever you say, horney little brother." Itachi smirked at Naruto's clueless expression. When Sasuke took off he whispered in Kyuubi's ear. "Naruto's almost like you. Though I think you may be more clueless." He lightly licked and nibbled on Kyuubi's ear.

Kyuubi shuttered. "Not here." He whispered back harshly.

"Oh, you are going to get it so bad tonight. I just can't wait to ram—Father! You're back, how nice." Itachi stood in-front of Kyuubi to give him time to recover from the sexually stimulating whispering.

"Where's Sasuke?" Fugaku asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, he's having a stomach problem. Naruto went to go comfort him." Itachi thought of on the spot.

"I see. Well I hope he feels better. And that was nice of Naruto to comfort him like that."

"Oh you have no idea, father." Fugaku's puzzled face made Itachi want to laugh. No idea indeed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke...we...really...shouldn't. What if someone sees us?" Naruto asked in-between kisses. He hadn't had it for what felt like so long and he wanted Sasuke so bad!

"Let them—I don't care." Sasuke ripped off Naruto's shirt and dumped him on the bed. This time they wouldn't take it slow. He wanted the passion, heat and fire.

"What if it's your parents! Sasuke I really don't want to!" Naruto turned his head to the side and shut his eyes.

"Don't you? Your body is telling me different." Naruto whimpered when Sasuke ghosted his fingers over his erection. "Tell me you want me, or I'll back away."

He would too, and Naruto knew it. Sasuke was so great like that. But the truth was, he just wanted to be ravished and ravish Sasuke's sexy pale body. He moaned and his ears appeared because he couldn't control them.

Sasuke leaned down and rubbed Naruto's fluffy ears with his fingertips then he backed away, until he was looking Naruto in the eyes. "Tell me you want me."

Naruto thrust his hips up and blushed. "I want you."

Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto's and his kiss was all passion and pent up feelings. He hadn't been able to release like this in what felt like forever. He lifted his head up and started to nibble on Naruto's ears lightly and pull down his own pants.

Naruto's hands slipped up under Sasuke's shirt and he scraped his way up Sasuke's ribcage. Sasuke made an uncontrolled pleasured sound and Naruto grinned in glee. Sasuke had a weak spot after all. Naruto continued to trace his fingertips along Sasuke's ribcage until Sasuke was panting.

Naruto could easily switch their positions now and he did so, Sasuke looking up at him with a not-so affective glare. He was panting and moaning when Naruto scraped his fingers on his lower stomach, closer to Sasuke's erection.

Naruto had wanted to try it for so long, so he did. He leaned down and lightly scraped his fangs against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stiffened and looked over to Naruto with wide eyes.

"Can I?" He licked his fangs cutely; light blush present on his face as he worked up the nerve to finally ask Sasuke. Sasuke could hardly resist, so he licked Naruto's fangs and explored the inside of his mouth. He broke free and nodded his head. He was so turned on.

Naruto licked around the area he was going to sink his fangs into and then pierced the flesh slowly. Underneath him, Sasuke moaned, low and soft. Sasuke ran his hands lightly up Naruto's back, tickling him.

Naruto only took a taste of Sasuke blood and it was oh, so good. He decided to pull back though, because he wanted Sasuke to be able to move. They were at a party after all. Naruto took off his pants and his eyes popped when Sasuke leaned on his elbows to capture Naruto's mouth again. The clash of teeth and tongue became more desperate as they became greedy.

Sasuke flipped their positions and made Naruto go on his hands and knees facing the headboard. It would hurt less for the beginning. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and moaned loudly when Sasuke traced his tongue up Naruto's hanging length.

Sasuke made his way up to Naruto's hole and began licking the muscle to soften it up and prepare Naruto. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to cum on the spot. He was so damn aroused he had to think of things to calm down. The problem was, he was so aware of Sasuke's presence and he felt _everything_ that Sasuke was doing to him.

Sasuke entered Naruto slowly and bit back another moan. Uchiha's had control and he wasn't acting like one. He was acting like an animal, but at this moment in time he didn't care.

Naruto shoved his face into the pillow to get passed the pain, which was only momentary. Soon pleasure came bursting forth and could hardly take it.

Sasuke swivelled Naruto around, so that Naruto was on his back and looking up at him. He blinked his bright blue eyes to try and clear them because they had become so clouded with arousal. Before Sasuke began to thrust he leaned on his elbows, mirroring Sasuke's position before and lightly licked Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's frantic thrusts helped the heat grow in his abdomen. He traced Naruto's ribcage and groaned. He couldn't get enough of him. He would never ever get sick of his little Naruto. "I love you for eternity." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha for eternity." Naruto's eyelashes became wet with moisture as he looked up at the most beautiful person he had ever come to have known. Sasuke was his everything and he couldn't believe his luck.

Sasuke thrust harder and hit Naruto's prostate dead on which made Naruto throw back his head on a cry and fist the sheets in his hands. Sasuke lightly pierced Naruto's flesh with his fangs and stole some of the blood back that Naruto had taken from him. He kissed Naruto one last time before they both flew over the careening edge. The pleasure built up and exploded in an instant, leaving them both breathless and exhilarated.

Naruto cried out Sasuke's name and Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair, love shining in his eyes. He collapsed and rolled over, taking Naruto with him. "Forever, you will be mine."

Naruto smiled. He would be Sasuke's. Always.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura smiled nervously again as her parents laughed out loud at a joke Kiba made. At least he was popular with her parents. Apparently it didn't really matter what she thought about him, it was okay if she got the thumbs up from dad and mum. She rolled her eyes. Did they _always_ have to interfere in her life?

"Sakura, would you like to come out on the balcony with me?" Kiba put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the doors.

"I suppose I have no choice, do I?" Sakura shrugged away from him and leaned over the ledge of the balcony. She sighed and closed her eyes as the nice breeze caressed her face.

"What's the matter with you? I thought we were having fun." Kiba leaned over the rail with her and looked at her eyes. She was so gorgeous.

"Correction. _You_ were having fun with _my_ parents. I was just standing there." Sakura frowned at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just a little prickly because something has been bothering me."

"Well you know you can tell me." Kiba's expression softened and he leaned close to her, enhaling her scent.

"That's the thing I can't tell you." The problem was, she was worried about _him_ so she couldn't say anything.

Kiba frowned but nodded his head. "Okay, but If you ever want to talk. I'm always free." He grinned at her and took her small hand in his. He lightly kissed it and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, my." Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she lightly sighed as he pulled her close. The kiss was long, slow and sweet as tongues lazily explored and invited. When he pulled back she was dizzy and scared. "I forgot how good of a kisser you were."

"Oh I remembered how good you were. But that's a darn shame; we ought to do it more often. Now let's go inside, you look cold." Kiba took her hand and led her inside.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." He left her with a quick kiss on the cheek and her parents were grinning.

She blushed. "So, what did I miss?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba approached Fugaku and lightly whispered in his ear. They walked over to the private adjoined room and took a quick peek to see if anyone was watching before they entered.

Itachi frowned and rubbed his chin. Now wasn't that interesting? He left Kyuubi with Hinata and walked with purpose over to the adjoined room. He would find out what that was about before either of them suspected he was there at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke returned to the part looking ruffled and glowing like the sun. They grinned at each other as Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand.

Mikoto laughed lightly. So it was a good thing she got the chocolate strawberries after all. "How are you boys doing? Enjoying the party?" She approached them and traded light kisses on their cheeks.

"Very much, ma'am." Naruto said politely.

"Please call me Mikoto. You are getting married to my son after all." Mikoto took a sip of her champagne and almost laughed out loud when Naruto sputtered and Sasuke's eyes pierced hers. But it wouldn't do to ruin her plan, which had taken her so long to come up with. Of course Iruka and Kakashi had been a big help in referring Naruto over to the Uchiha blood donor corporation.

"Married?" Naruto's voice rose in pitch.

"Hmm, yes. I was thinking a winter wedding. With the dark clouds, we could even do it during the day if you wished. I'm sure Iruka would be pleased." Mikoto smiled.

"Y-you know my—umm you know Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, handsome. He's over there with Kakashi and Neji. We've known each other for quite some time, which is why he referred you to the Uchiha Blood Donor Corporation."

"I-I see...well if you'll excuse me." Naruto stomped off towards Iruka and Kakashi. Oh they would get a piece of his mind!

"What have you done this time mother?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Nothing dear. Why don't we go say hi as well." Nothing indeed. She allowed herself a small chuckle. Her boy was so clueless. She had given Naruto to him on a platter and he had excepted with a smile on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru smiled as he noticed Sasuke across the room. It was time to get busy. He wound his way through crowds and was fast approaching, until he was stopped by the person he hated most in this world—Madara Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru hissed at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Maru." Madara laughed when Orochimaru glared at him.

"Don't call me that hideous nick name. You disgust me." Orochimaru didn't like being around Madara because it brought up his bad side. The sadistic pervert side he tried to hide. He couldn't help it when Madara approached him looking like sex on a stick.

"You disgust me too. You did rape me of my virginity after all. I should have a restraining order on you, or tell Sasuke to get one." Madara smirked at Orochimaru.

"You wouldn't..." He hissed.

"You know I would. Better scram before I do something I regret." Madara said low and dangerous.

"I support this company and I deserve to be here." Orochimaru said with a glare.

"Fine, then stay out of my sight. And out of Sasuke's or Itachi's way." Madara stalked off and rubbed at his sick stomach. He had once thought of Orochimaru as an older brother. Now he thought of him as a sex fiend. One who had permanently scarred Madara.

He wished that things could go back to the way they were before, because he had to live a very, very long time, and hate made that painful and tiring.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein grinned as he waited outside the party in his car. 'Fire me, will ya. Oh I don't need you Pein, you are dismissed. Well asshole. See how you like it when you're family and friends are burning like a forgotten turkey. Watch them catch flames Fugaku Uchiha!'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**OMG! Fugaku hired Pein?! But why?!**

**Thanks for waiting, hope you enjoyed!**

Question: Are people totally against a KibaSaku sex scene. I've never written a hetero-sexual sex scene (lol weird huh?) and I kinda wanted to try it. I might not do it, but I want to know you're opinion. Review, lol.


	30. Malicious Maru

**I have a **_**NEW**_** poll that I would appreciate you checking out! It would greatly help me!!**

**Warning**: OrochimaruMadara Lemon—By the way, in my story Orochimaru is hot, even though I don't think he is in the anime;)

**Sorry: For taking a long time. School sucks.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vampire or Vampyre Rulebook:

Don't walk in the daylight, if you do wear a coat

Don't go near crosses

Don't go into a church

When you feed, don't drain the human or animal

Recognize your fellow Vampyre and be nice

You shouldn't fall in love with a human, as they will not accept you.

Beware of the color change of your eyes, everyone is different.

You can change a human into a Vampire, but they must be your mate for life!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba's glazed over eyes blinked twice as Fugaku patted him on the head. "So, tell me what you know Kiba."

"Sasuke has sex with Naruto. Naruto likes it. Itachi has sex with Kyuubi. Kyuubi likes it," Kiba droned.

This made Fugaku flinch. "So, they really are gay. I didn't want to think that that was true... You did a good job Kiba. I need you to see if you can break up Itachi and Kyuubi. I want you to do them first because they might be easier than Naruto and Sasuke. After all, Pein failed miserably."

"Y-yes master." Kiba's hand abruptly flew up to his head and he clutched at his skull. He screamed but Fugaku quickly grabbed his neck, slightly crushing his windpipe.

"Now, now, it looks like you need another bite. Kiba you have a strong willpower, even against an Uchiha such as myself." Fugaku smiled beautifully and flipped his black hair back.

Kiba's eye started to water and he was clutching his head in a feeble attempt to stop the pain. "Raise your arms, Kiba." Fugaku said in a seductive voice.

Kiab obeyed and Fugaku slowly lifted up Kiba's shirt until it was off fully. "Now, where someone won't be able to see, eh? How about the collarbone? Or the stomach? I know that's Itachi's favourite place to bite, so let's not do that. Okay collarbone it is."

Kiba whimpered. He didn't know what was going on because his brain was all foggy, but he did remember something. Usually at this part when he was talking with this someone, he began to feel really good. He had a rising suspicion that that was because he got bitten by this certain someone. He felt like a blood whore and he couldn't do anything about it.

Fugaku pulled Kiba close and licked along his collarbone before slowly inserting his fangs; to make it less painfull. Soon Kiba was moaning and he let his head fall back from the pleasure of the bite. His ran his fingers through the person's hair and gripped the person's head tightly.

"Stooping so low as mind control father?" Itachi walked in on the scene with a pitying look for Kiba. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, making no attempt to stop the feeding in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't want to stop it, he just wasn't sure he was strong enough to.

Fugaku didn't anwser until he finished and the wound closed. He layed Kiba on the ground lightly and licked his lips delicately as he faced Itachi. To anyone else, they would have looked like brothers, both handsome and dark.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to enter this room," Fugaku blurred right in front of Itachi and put his hand on the wall so that Itachi was trapped. "Itachi, you really should know better."

"So should you father," Itachi put his hand on his father's chest and smiled. "You know of my powers right? Sucking out all the blood in a Vamp's body so that they are reduced to ash."

"I am well aware of your power. You should also know that it is relatively harder on an older Vampire, usually you can only wound them. I am many years older than you, young one." Fugaku smiled and brushed Itachi's hair off his collarbone. "You should also know of my power. No one must be aware of the fact that I am controlling Kiba."

"I want to know why!" Itachi pushed at Fugaku though he didn't budge. Itachi thought bitterly, _this must be what Sasuke feels like when he's dealing with me..._

"Why? Hm...did you really think I was going to answer that?" Fugaku didn't give Itachi time to react as he peirced his collarbone with his fangs. Itachi tried to ignore the pleasure he felt as his mind hazed over and he forgot the events that had previously taken place. He weakly struggled until his limbs fell limp at his sides and he was helpless to feel the pleasure.

Fugaku finished and licked himself clean as he set Itachi on the floor. "C'mon Kiba, let's go join the party." Fugaku said as sooon as Kiba recovered.

"What happened to Itachi?" Kiba asked, concern coloring his voice.

"He had a little too much fun with Kyuubi and had to sleep it off." Fugaku said with a smile.

"Oh, I see. You are such a cool dad, not caring about things like that!" Kiba said with a smile.

"Thanks. Now let's go see that beautiful Sakura."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyuubi was trying to pay attention to Hinata, he really was, but Itachi hadn't returned in a while and it was concerning him. He smiled at Hinata apologetically when she called his name for the third time. "I'm sorry, can I get back to you. I just need to check on Itachi."

"Oh, no problem, would you like me to go with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not?" Together they weaved through the crowds over to the bathroom and noticed that an adjoined door was open. "Maybe he's in there?"

"Yeah, let's check. I think I feel his presence." Hinata opened the door and rushed over to the bed where Itachi was sleeping peacefully.

"That bugger, why is he sleeping? He told me he was going to the washroom!" Kiba punched Itachi in the stomach which made him open his eyes in surprise.

"W-What? What's going on?" He rubbed his head in confusion.

"What do you mean what's going on? You ditched me, then I find you sleeping in here! Shouldn't you tell me what's going on?!" Kiba yelled and an angry blush formed on his face.

"You look so cute like that." Itachi commented, but when he noticed Kyuubi was going to explode on him he said, "I'm sorry I don't remember what happened."

"That's weird. Well, we'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the party." Hinata said with a bright smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein disguised himself as a press member, covering a big story on the party. He knew what he had to do: Plant the explosive, get out in twenty minutes, then watch the flames eat away at the house and its occupants. It was perfect, and he couldn't wait to see the great Uchiha family fall out of power.

He wasn't sure why though, when he stepped into the household, his plans had drastically changed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru rubbed at his thighs wondering why the hell he still felt this after so long. "Madara, you bastard. I thought I had no more feelings for you, but I was wrong. And now you've found me."

Madara felt a chill up his spine and turned his head left and right trying to identify where the source was. He shivered and muttered to himself, "It's probably Maru, that bastard."

_**Skip To Next Section If You Do Not Wish To Read OrochimaruMadara:**_

Madara was finishing up high school for the fourth time and he was getting sick of the same girly skanks chasing after him. They tried to even follow him home for god sakes! Do these girls really not have a life?

It didn't matter if he moved cities; all the girls were the same. The guys were the same too. They would approach him in private and confess their love. He would hypnotise them and they would easily give him their blood. There was no challenge in it at all!

Madara's jet black hair was growing longer and he had to tuck it behind his ears so that it didn't get in his way. His lanky form swayed as he walked with his school bag slung over his back. In the school halls he was relatively safer than if he was walking home because a lot of the girls were scared to approach him and the guys wouldn't if they could be seen by others.

He sat down in his history class and yawned. Today would be another long and boring day, uneventful and dull. Madara's train of thought was something like this until he heard these four blessed words.

"I'm your new teacher." Everyone in the class turned to face the new teacher; a handsome and tall man. He had long, dark black hair and a smile that made you instantly think dirty thoughts. He turned to Madara and winked seductively, which caught him off guard.

'_D-did the teacher just wink at me?'_ Madara was used to other guys hitting on him, though he had never had a teacher do so.

Class had felt shorter because the whole time Madara was staring at the teacher, wondering why he was so mysterious. It was also the fact that the teacher didn't look much older than he did. He looked like he belonged in the class with the other students.

"Madara can you please stay after class? I have a couple things to discuss with you." There was a lot of upset with the students because they were planning to go up to Madara and confess thier love to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing." He bit his lip and wondered why the teacher would want to talk to him. The bell rang and the students filed out, leaving him alone with the teacher.

"I know you're a Vampire, Madara." Orochimaru smiled and leaned in close to him. "I didn't think I would find many in this area. I'm so glad that you're handsome. You can call me Orochimaru by the way."

"W-what are you talking about?" Madara decided to play the dumb card, though he didn't know how effective it would be.

"I'm a Vampire too, so there's no use hiding it." Orochimaru smiled, revealing his wicked fangs.

"Oh, okay then. So what did you want to talk about?" Madara's demeanour changed and he slouched over in his chair.

"I've been lonely for quite some time, and I want a lover. You more than suit my tastes." Orochimaru leaned close to him and licked the shell of Madara's ear delicately.

Madara shivered, "Whoa, hold it Maru." He put his hand on Orochimaru's chest and pushed him back. "I'm not gay, and definitely not attracted to you."

"Maru? Whatever. Then you wouldn't feel anything if I did _this_?" Orochimaru rubbed his palm roughly against Madara's crotch area, over his pants.

Madara moaned and turned his head to the side. "Of course I would feel something, I just don't like it. My body would respond to an old hag right now."

"Are you saying that you haven't had sex, so your body is very sensitive?" Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

Madara blushed, hearing it said so bluntly was embarrassing, but it was true. "Y-yeah...."

"Now I must have you. I'll make you feel good, so just relax." Orochimaru turned Madara's head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss that didn't match his actions at all. While he was kissing Madara sweetly he zipped down Madara's pants and pulled out his member to play with it.

He expertly ran his fingertips along the length and rubbed at the slit making Madara gasp and blush a lovely rose color. "S-stopp....please n-no more..."

"You say that but your body is arching up to my hand like a little slut..." Orochimaru said with a devilish grin.

Madara groaned and covered his face with his hands; embarrassed that he was reacting to touched from the perverted teacher.

"Don't cover your face, I want to see you when you cum." Orochimaru said.

"N-no..." Madara's hands were tied to the chair, with him standing up, back to Orochimaru. Tears began to form in his eyes and mortified, he tried to wipe them away.

Orochimaru kissed him and licked the tears away. He grabbed his cock again and began to lightly massage it, making Madara moan and arch his body towards Orochimaru. "Maru...please..."

"Oh, you want me to let you cum, right? As you wish." Orochimaru pulled up Madara's shirt and skimmed his fingers lightly over Madara's stomach. Madara shivered and turned his head, giving Orochimaru's mouth access to his delicate neck.

Orochimaru nibbled at sucked at Madara's neck, while his one hand played with Madara's nipples and the other his cock. Madara could feel that he was about to come soon and he moaned, "Faster, Maru."

Orochimaru's hand thrusted fast on Madara's cock until he came, screaming "Maru!" Madara panted and flinched when he felt Orochimaru's finger probing his ass.

"W-what are you doing?" He panted, completely out of breath from the mind blowing orgasm.

"I'm about to make you feel even better Madara." Orochimaru kissed his neck as he inserted two fingers into Madara's ass.

Madara doubted he could feel better than he was at the moment. He grabbed the chair and his fingernails dig into it when Orochimaru inserted something into his ass. He bit his lip because it hurt like a bitch! He turned his head to try and see what Orochimaru was doing but could only see the sexy sight of Orochimaru's body.

Orochimaru's member was standing at attention and that made Madara's member throb with a desire so intense it hurt his heart. "I want you so badly Maru. Take my virginity."

Orochimaru's eyes darkened and he smirked. "Yes. You have made me lose all my control." Was all he said before he thrust himself into Madara.

Madara's eyes popped open wide and he gripped the chair tightly. He had never felt such pain in his life before. He could feel the heat from Orochimaru's fingers seep into his hips and slowly his arousal grew. With each thrust he felt more and more pleasure and soon he was moving his hips in time with the thrusts. He tried to hold back the moans of pleasure and his lovers name but he couldn't help himself. Soon he was freely shouting "Faster, harder!"

Orochimaru complied and soon both were at their limits. They came with a cry of each other's name. Orochimaru untied Madara's hands and they both lay on the floor side by side, cuddling.

"Looks like you got your way bastard." Madara said with a laugh.

"That I did." Orochimaru smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara muttered to himself, "Then that stupid bastard Maru left the school without a word and took my virginity along with him. He didn't even take responsibility damn it! I know I sound like a girl, but still!"

"What was that?" Madara turned around to see Sasuke and a very rumpled looking Naruto.

"Oh, nothing. I take it you two had fun?" Madara asked.

"Uh...yeah. We did. Thanks, we'll be visiting the guests now." Sasuke said.

"Sure, if you see your brother, tell him I have to talk to both of you, okay?" Madara smiled and winked when Sasuke nodded.

"I wonder if you Uchiha brothers will say yes?" Madara smirked to himself, forgetting about Orochimaru for at least a moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto, Iruka and Kakashi smiled and talked with each other like old friends. "They were stubborn, but so far it's all gone according to plan." Mikoto said with a laugh.

"Yes, I agree. They are like stubborn mules, but they are getting along just fine now. I just wish Naruto would visit us more. He must be scared that we'll find out he's a Vampire." Iruka said sadly.

"I'll have to convince him to come visit you more." Mikoto smiled and didn't expect what was coming next. A large knife protruded from her stomach. She looked down and touched it in disbelief as screams erupted around her.

She was pulled to a standing position and held by the person who stabbed her. Her mind was blank and all she could register was pain. One scream erupted through her brain above all else.

"MIKOTO!" Fugaku shrieked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, yeah:)

Aha, hope you liked!!!

**Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
